Never Going to Be Alone
by Lost Dreamer83
Summary: What could a shy artist have in common with one of NYPD's finest? Apparently more than she even imagined. FlackOC; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! My second CSI: NY story has now arrived. I've dove into unchartered waters for me by writing this story in the first person. It's a FlackOC story and this chapter is more of an introduction of my OC, Elina McCree with events unfolding. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

For the last three weeks my attention was drawn to him every morning when he came in, ordered a coffee, and left without so much as a glance in my general direction. He was tall with short black hair, a strong masculine face, and on most days he was dressed in a neat suit; but what first made me notice him were his eyes. Three weeks ago I was heading to a meeting with the gallery owner that displayed my artwork instead of sitting and enjoying my coffee and muffin like I did every day. I had grabbed my order and was rushing towards the door when I ran smack into his chest. Thankfully I hadn't spilt my coffee on him, but when I looked up at the face of the man I nearly scalded, I almost dropped my coffee on the floor as a pair of pale blue eyes met my green.

After I stumbled through a 'sorry' he smiled and flashed a pair of dimples which only undid me more. His reply was a quick 'no harm done' before we parted without any more pleasantries exchanged. Ever since then I couldn't get his eyes, or his face, out of my head and it didn't help that I saw him nearly every day. My sketch pad was filled with rough sketches of my mystery man and unknowingly he'd become my newest muse. My usually eclectic work took on a whole new style. My paintings became more streamline, more modern, and bluer I noted.

I had submitted four new paintings to the gallery owner, Mitchell Hastings, and he had sold three of them already. Normally four of my paintings would last him a month or two, but it seemed my new work was well accepted in his Upper East Side gallery. I owed that success to my unnamed muse. Of course, I could sell far more paintings if I didn't show and sell my paintings under another name and actually made a few appearances at my showings. Most people in New York knew of my family. I, Elina McCree, had the honor of being the daughter of Sean McCree, owner and CEO of McCree Industries, the largest pharmaceutical and medical care development company along the entire east coast. Out of my father's four children, I was the youngest and the black sheep of the family.

I chose to study art and music in place of business and finance like my older brothers and sister. If it wasn't for my mother, I'm pretty sure that the day I told him I was going to art school he would have disowned me and drained my trust and college funds. My mother seemed to be the most sensible out of my parents and talked my father into allowing me to keep the money and 'do as I saw fit.'

However, it had been years since I spoke to either of them and since I turned twenty-one seven years ago I came into all of my trust, nearly three million dollars, primarily thanks to the money my maternal grandfather left me when he died seeing as I was his favorite grandchild he split his fortune between my mother and myself. I had barely even touched any of it over the last seven years. There wasn't reason to when I was able to live comfortably on the money I made from my artwork, but there were times when I did have to tap into my accounts. It was never for more than a month's rent or for paint supplies or groceries.

As usual, I found myself settled at my table slowly nibbling on the banana muffin I purchased that Friday morning and sipping at my mocha. My sketch pad and the current sketch of the mysterious man had my full attention, but every time I heard the bell chime above the door I looked up to see if he had arrived yet. It was silly of me, I know, because he could have very well been married, engaged, or even in a committed relationship and I was basically silently lusting after him. I never made a move to talk to him simply because I was far too shy for my own good, and he'd never look twice at a girl like me. Finally, at quarter past eight the bell chimed and I looked up only to see him walk in dressed in a black suit, dark blue shirt, and dark red tie. He looked tired, much more tired than normal and I wondered what it was that was bothering him.

As the clerk handed him his cup of coffee he gave her a forced smile before he turned and brought the hot liquid to his lips. It was the first time he had ever paused long enough inside the café, and much to my pleasure he was facing in my direction. The next thing I knew he was looking at me as he lowered the cup from his mouth and the blue eyes that entrapped me three weeks ago met mine once more. I gave him a small smile and he smiled at me and gave me a small nod before he left the café. However, as he opened the door he looked back at me, smiling warmly, I felt heat fill my cheeks but I smiled back as he turned from me and made his way out of the café. My heart had never pounded so hard before; I thought it was going to explode.

Quickly, I returned to my sketch with a smile on my face. I knew I was probably acting more like an eleven year old with her first crush, but I couldn't explain why I felt so compelled to draw him. It was its own force and I was powerless against it. Quietly laughing at myself I shook my head and as the hour passed I started to wonder if I really had gone insane. My cell phone started ringing; bringing me back to reality from the place my mind went when I drew.

"Hello?" I said, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hey, Linnie," came my older sister, Elise's voice and I smiled at the nickname she gave me when I was three and she was ten. We may have been polar opposites, but we were relatively close; and out of my immediate family she was the only one I talked to on a regular basis.

"Hi Elise," I said softly as I glanced at my watch to see it was nearly ten. "How are you this morning?"

"Wait until I tell you what I did last night," Elise said happily and if you knew my sister as well as I did that pep in her voice could only mean one thing.

"What's his name?" I asked and she laughed while I grinned and packed my things up into my oversized bag. Elise enjoyed the party life New York had to offer even at thirty-five. If life was like 'Sex in the City,' Elise would have made the perfect Samantha. She'd played the socialite role since she was sixteen and hadn't looked back enjoying every minute of the life the last name McCree provided. In her younger days, she would have made Paris Hilton look tame.

"Marco," Elise said with a chuckle. "I really can't remember his last name but, oh, you would have melted in your shoes if you would have seen him. Tall, tan, dark, and simply delicious; he's taking me out again tonight."

"You agreed to a second date?" I asked sounding surprised as I stood and slid my bag onto my shoulder.

"Well, last night really wasn't a date," Elise said still laughing quietly as cleaned up my mess, threw away my trash, and left the café, shivering slightly as the early May air was still slightly chilly. "It was more of a meet and greet if you know what I mean. We're going to his club tonight, and I plan to take advantage of all the VIP perks he promised."

"You are unbelievable, Elise," I said as I walked down the street towards my loft apartment that also served as my studio.

"Just because you are queen of the prudes, Linnie, doesn't the mean the rest of have to be," Elise teased and I rolled my eyes as I stopped at the crosswalk.

"I'm not a prude I just don't sleep with every man I meet," I said softly as the light changed and I crossed the street.

"When was the last time you got any? I know you ended that thing you had with that scruffy sculptor like five years ago." She paused seeming to think a minute and I let her. "Please don't tell me it's been _that_ long," she said and I felt my face heat once again that morning.

"It has," I said and I heard her sharp intake of breath. "I'm not like you, Elise, and unfortunately for me most of the men I meet are."

"I don't know how you do it, Linnie," Elise said, obviously ignoring my last comment. "Oh, I've got to go. My masseuse is here and I've got a spa day planned to get myself all loose for my date tonight. I'll give you a ring tomorrow."

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said and she laughed.

"You know I will do just about everything you wouldn't, Linnie," she said before the line went dead and I hung up the phone as I shook my head. I tucked my phone into my bag and returned my attention ahead. Soon, I was in my apartment and after kicking off my boots I padded over to the sofa and sank down on the dark soft microfiber pulling my sketch pad out of my bag and resting it on my lap.

I paged through the drawings of the city, images of various scenes I came across in Central Park, but I stopped when I came to the first drawing of the man with the blue eyes. Seven images of his face followed and for the first time in my entire life I wished I had some of Elise's spunk or looks for that matter. I took after our father's side of the family with my red hair and green eyes while my sister and my oldest brother, Ely, got our mother's raven locks and brown eyes. My second oldest brother, Elliot, however, was like me with the red hair and green eyes.

Elise was also practically perfect. Legs for days and a body most twenty year old women envied. Time (and her plastic surgeon) had been good to her. Thankfully, I was at least close to her in height. I stood a little over five feet nine inches barefooted but I was fuller figured than my size four sister wearing a size ten. Also, my fashion sense wasn't Fifth Avenue. I favored jeans, t-shirts, and sweats more than dresses and suits; but I did own a little black dress or two.

Sighing, I rested the back of my head against the sofa. I had to be crazy to be so obsessed with a man I didn't even know. If I would have told Elise, she would do everything within her power to try and help me get his attention. However, I wouldn't even dream of ever telling her. No, I was bound to admire from afar and never even know the man's name. That was my fate and I had come to accept it.

* * *

The next morning, I was settled at my table yet again. It was Saturday and I rarely saw the blue eyed stranger on the weekends. I figured he stopped in for coffee before he went into work like nearly every single New Yorker did on their way in. I was nibbling on yet another banana muffin and working on a new drawing, a template for my next painting. I tended to sketch out my ideas before putting them on canvas; I found it easier to tackle a new piece by having an idea laid out on paper.

It was a landscape, taken from a memory when I was younger and we had gone to England on a family vacation to my mother's family estate. It had been forever since I'd been, but I still remembered the lush scenery. Growing thirsty, with my left hand I reached out for my coffee only to have a throat clear and make me jump. My hand knocked into my coffee sending the half filled cup tipping. The top popped off and the coffee splashed across the table and onto a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," I said quickly, as I sat my sketchpad down on the clean side of the table and grabbed napkins from the holder on the center of the table. I stood and looked up at whose pants I just ruined only to look up into the eyes of my latest muse. "Sorry," I said again as I blushed and handed him the napkins and quickly looked away to wipe up the table and the floor. I heard him laugh quietly, but kept my eyes on my task.

"The first time we meet you nearly spill your coffee on me, but this time you succeed," he teased, his deep voice heavy with a New York accent and I was both mortified and surprised that he remembered me.

"Again, I am so sorry," I said as I finished wiping up the mess and fully stood my hands filled with coffee stained napkins. I looked up at him, my face probably as red as the dark sweater I was wearing.

"I should be the one that's sorry this time," he said smiling as he looked at me. I noted that he wasn't much taller than me, maybe five inches or so, but he still tall seeing as I was rather tall for a woman. "I startled you." I smiled softly and shook my head as he took the napkins from my hands, brushing his calloused fingers against my palms. "How about I throw these away, go in the bathroom and wash off my pants, and buy you another coffee."

"Well . . .," I trailed off as he looked at me expectantly, his dark eyebrows raised. I found myself smiling once more before I gave a small nod. "Sure." He smiled, flashing his dimples and glanced at the table. He put the napkins in my empty cup and looked at me over his shoulder.

"So, what's your poison?" he asked.

"Dark Chocolate Mocha, with an extra shot," I said and he nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and I nodded as I fidgeted with my sticky hands, thankfully I had few wet naps in my bag. He turned to leave, but stopped and turned to look at me again. "I'm Don, by the way," he said and I smiled.

"Elina," I said with my heart pounding as he grinned and walked away. I laughed softly as I sat down in my seat. I had no idea what just happened, but I was suddenly looking forward to the rest of my morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very, very much to those that reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and thank you to those that put the story on your Alert list. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I lost Elina's voice and ended up re-writing this chapter three times. I hope you like how it came out. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

After Don walked out of the bathroom, he looked my way and smiled. I felt myself blush but I smiled back. I needed to get a grip on myself and in my attempts to do so I put away my sketchpad and pencil with slightly trembling hands. Soon, he was walking back over to the table, two cups of coffee in his hands. Smiling, he put the cup in his right hand in front of me before settling in the chair across from me.

"Thank you," I said softly as I pulled the cup closer and looked at him with another smile. My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling I was doing and I felt even more ridiculous.

"You're welcome," he said before he took a sip of his own coffee, his eyes never leaving me. "So, Elina, do you come here every day?" He was obviously making small talk, and I was glad he started because I was still a bundle of nerves. However, I knew once I got talking and comfortable I would relax . . . hopefully anyway.

"Just about. The only morning I'm not here is on Sundays," I said before I quickly raised my fresh cup of coffee to my lips and took a sip, surprised to taste whipping cream as well. I hadn't told him that I liked whipping cream with my mocha, I'd forgotten when he asked and I felt stupid so I didn't stop him to tell him.

"Did I tell them wrong?" he asked suddenly and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked confused and he motioned to my cup.

"Your coffee," he said and I shook my head quickly.

"Oh, no, no; it's perfect," I said. "It's just I forgot to mention the whipping cream and yet you had them put some on." He chuckled and motioned over his shoulder with his left thumb.

"That would be her doing," he said and I frowned as I looked behind him and at the clerk, Tina, she made my coffee every morning so I should have known she would have put the cream on it. "But she did tell me to act like I told her to put it on to score brownie points," he added and I looked at him to see him grinning. "Her words, not mine; I swear." I laughed quietly at that and shook my head. "Did it work?" he asked tilting his head to the side, making me blush but I continued to smile.

"Maybe," I said before I took another sip of my coffee. His grin morphed into a smile and I put my cup down on the table. To my surprise, I was already comfortable with him and my shyness was slowly slinking away.

"So," he started again and I met his eyes. "Why don't you come here on Sundays?"

"I usually have brunch with my sister at her favorite restaurant in Midtown." He nodded and I bit the bullet. "You come in here often too, I see you just about every day." His dimples flashed before he spoke and I had to reign myself in to pay attention.

"Work takes a lot out of a guy, I usually get a pick me up in the morning," he said and I nodded. "What do you do for a living that allows you the luxury of actually sitting down and enjoying your morning coffee?"

"I'm an artist," I said and he raised his eyebrows. "I sell my pieces at Hasterio, a gallery on the Upper East Side, and during the summer months I teach beginners and intermediate art classes at the Lower Manhattan Center for the Arts."

"Wow . . . that's impressive," he said and I laughed at the rather panicked look his face took on. I could always tell someone who wasn't into art. Whenever I told them what I did, panic that I was going to on for hours about it filled their eyes.

"You're not into art are you?" I asked with a tilt of my head sending the gentle curls I had put in my hair that morning falling over my shoulder. He let out a soft laugh as he glanced away and towards the window before he slowly looked at me.

"That obvious?" he asked and I laughed once more as I nodded.

"Terribly obvious, to me anyway, but don't worry," I said with a pause and he grinned, "I won't hold it against you."

"Good to know," he said gently.

"What do you do for a living, Don?" I asked testing his name out for the first time before I took another sip of my coffee.

"I'm a homicide detective," he said slowly, "with the NYPD." I wouldn't lie, that surprised me. Looking at him, I really didn't think cop. However, I rarely got past his eyes or his face but now that I had held a conversation with him he did give off an air of authority.

"Really? Well in this city I'm going to guess that you rarely, if ever, have a slow day," I said and the smile slowly made its way back across his face. "I can honestly say I didn't think you were a police officer," I said trying to get the conversation going again.

"Most can make me a mile away," he said, teasingly of course. "There must be something wrong with your eyes."

"My eyes are perfect, thank you," I said and he smiled as he leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows on the wood and staring into my eyes.

"They are nice," he said softly. I couldn't look away as I felt myself blush once more. He was even better looking close up and _he_ was complimenting me.

"Thank you," I said sincerely that time as I tucked some of my hair behind my ears. I felt like I was fifteen again trying to flirt with my high school crush. It was silly considering I was nearing thirty. "Yours are nice too," I added and he chuckled. I figured he got that a lot from women. Those eyes were lethal.

* * *

It was nearly one o'clock before Don and I realized we had spent the entire morning talking and laughing. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone, ever, and that included my family. I learned that he was the middle child of three, with an older brother and a younger sister; his father was a retired police officer; and he was a big New York Rangers fan. He may have had some quirks that I hadn't come across yet, but he seemed too perfect for words. What he saw in me, I still hadn't figured out.

"Tomorrow's Sunday and you won't be here to entertain me," Don said as we stood to leave, and I looked at him expectantly, "I don't know about you but I could use a bite to eat. You want to have lunch with me?" My hand froze as I slid my bag onto my shoulder and I slowly smiled.

"You're not tired of me after nearly five hours?" I asked, teasing him because he was a witty one. I lost count of the wisecracks over our morning of getting to know each other. He grinned, dimples showing yet again and making me melt.

"Nah, I think I could stand another hour or two," he said and I blushed as I laughed and gathered up my empty coffee cup and napkin from my muffin that morning.

"Well, since you think you can stand me a little longer I'd love to," I said before I looked at him and his grin turned into a smile. We threw away our garbage and he held the door to the café open for me. "Thanks," I said before we started down the street. "So, where are we going?"

"I know a place not far from here," he said as he glanced at me. I smiled as we waited to cross. However, before the light even changed a bike messenger zoomed by me, knocking me off my feet slightly and I stumbled to my left only to fall into Don. He caught me easily enough by turning and wrapping his arms around my waist, but I was left spluttering. "Gotta love those bike messengers, you okay?" he asked as his hands remained on my waist and my hands laid on his chest.

"Yeah," I said slightly breathless as my eyes met his. I felt heat flood my cheeks when I realized how close my face was to his and he smiled at me. "Thank you," I whispered as my eyes held his. My stomach swirled and I wanted him to kiss me more than anything, but at realizing that I pulled myself away from him. We barely knew each other and I doubted that he wanted to. He let his fingers slowly slide against my waist, like he didn't want to let me go. However, I figured _that_ was just my imagination. "Seeing as you saved my life, I think I owe you that lunch," I said trying to break up the awkwardness I was feeling.

"I saved you from biting pavement, not your life," Don said with that grin of his and I smiled.

"For me they're one in the same," I said and Don laughed quietly before he took my hand.

"Come on, let's get going," he said and pulled me along. I laughed and bit my lip when he glanced at me and winked. When my stomach swirled once more, I figured before the day was out I was going to have a nervous breakdown.

* * *

"This is me," I said as Don and I stopped on the stoop of my building. "I had a really nice time today," I said as I looked at him from my raised position on the lowest step while Don remained on the sidewalk. He smiled at me and nodded his head as he stuck his thumbs in his front pockets.

"Yeah, I did too," he said. "Can I call you, you know, in case I have the need for some company while I grab some coffee?" I smiled, blushing yet again before I nodded. He handed me his phone and I quickly programmed my number into the device.

"Promise you won't wait the stereotypical three days?" I asked as I handed him back the phone and he chuckled.

"I promise," he said and the look he was giving me only inspired me with a new idea for another painting.

"Then I will look forward to it," I said softly. He smiled and I did something I never thought I would be brave enough to do. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. I swallowed the nervous lump that formed as I pulled back and smiled at him. "Have a good night." I turned to go upstairs when he caught my right hand with his left.

"Elina," he said and I turned back around and looked at him, only to have him raise his free right hand to my neck and pull my lips down to his. I was surprised so didn't respond at first, but soon I was kissing him back and holding his hand tightly in mine while my other hand grasped his shirt. That kiss was unlike any I ever had and I felt myself shake slightly before my knees gave way and I fell against him, breaking the kiss as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me to steady me. We laughed and he rubbed his thumb along my jaw.

"This is the second time I've ended up in your arms," I said breathlessly and he smiled before he kissed me chastely.

"I don't mind," he whispered against my lips. He gave me one more kiss before he helped me stand straight and slowly slid his hands from me. "I'll call you." I nodded and bit my lip.

"Okay," I said after a second and he smiled at me. "Bye, Don."

"Bye," he said as I turned and went up the stairs. I fumbled with the key because my hands were shaking slightly, but I managed to get inside and towards the elevator. My smile didn't leave my face and my heart continued to pound heavily. I exited the elevator on the top sixth floor of the building and walked down the corridor to my apartment.

"Where have you been?" came Elise's voice as I practically waltzed inside. I dropped my purse in surprise to see her texting on her Blackberry as she sat on my sofa. She turned her dark eyes to me with a smirk before she lowered her phone and put it on the coffee table. "I was all set to call the cops if you didn't turn up by six."

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I picked up my purse and walked over to her, setting my bag down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Can't a girl come and visit her baby sister?" Elise asked as she stood and I laughed as I looked up at her. She was wearing her high heeled boots again and I was wearing my usual flats. "Okay, to be honest, around lunch I was heading over to Saks when you'll never guess who I spotted coming out of that little café you frequent every morning. She looked a lot like you, but she was with this tall good looking black haired guy in a dark blue shirt and jeans." My face flushed and her smirk turned into a smile. "Come on Linnie, spill!" I laughed nervously and walked around the sofa towards the kitchen.

"There's nothing to spill," I said as I grabbed my kettle to put some water on to boil to make some tea.

"Please," Elise said as I heard her heels clicking against the wooden floor of my loft. "It looked like there was definitely something to spill, especially after that messenger knocked you into him. Talk about sexual tension, his hands twitched to touch your backside, and they were awfully close to doing so," she finished as she leaned her elbows on the island behind me as I turned on the burner and turned around to look at her. I was pretty sure I was beat red as I met her dark eyes.

"It was not," I said. "His hands were on the middle of my back!"

"Fine," Elise said smirking again, "they weren't anywhere near your ass but he wanted to grab it, I could tell. So, who is he?"

"His name is Don and we met at the café," I said as I turned around and went to the cupboard to get two mugs and tea bags.

"Did you two just meet today?" she asked and I walked back over to the island to fix the mugs.

"We officially met today," I said and her dark eyebrows rose. "What? It's not like we ogled each other every day." That was true on his part, so I wasn't lying when I said 'each other.' "We saw each other in passing."

"You spend the whole day with him?" Elise asked and I nodded as the kettle whistled. "Tell me about him."

"There isn't much to tell," I said as I turned to get the kettle. "We spent the morning talking in the café, and then we went to lunch before we walked around Central Park for a while. He walked me home and we promised to see each other again."

"What? No kiss good bye? No dragging him up to your apartment for a fun night?" she asked and I laughed as I shook my head and poured the water over the tea bags in the mugs.

"No," I said smiling to myself knowing that I was lying to her. I didn't do it often, but I wanted to keep that moment mine for now. It had been unexpected but very enjoyable. He promised he'd call soon, and to me soon wasn't soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews and for reading! Two updates in two days! I might not be able to update until next weekend, but I will do my very best to get chapter 4 up soon. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As one day rolled into the next, I realized that maybe Don wasn't very good at keeping his promises. It had been a week since I last saw him, and it was obvious that he was avoiding me because he hadn't even shown his face in the café. I thought he was into me, and that kiss sure wasn't from a man who wasn't interested. I should have gotten his number too. Sighing I looked at the half finished painting of the landscape. I still had to add the cottage and the creek, but it was coming along.

"Linnie!" a voice shouted and I jumped from my seat on my stool in front of the canvas. Thankfully, I had already put my brush down or I would have smudged the paint. "Where are you?" Elise yelled and I stood from my stood and walked over to the railing of the upper level of apartment and looked down at her.

"Here," I said and she smiled up at me.

"Come on, Linnie, we've got to get you ready," she said and I frowned.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"You're going out with me tonight," Elise said as she walked closer to the stairs.

"Elise, I'm really not in the mood," I said before I made my way downstairs and looked at her. "Besides, you know I hate going out to the clubs."

"Since Mr. Perfect hasn't called, you've been anything but your chipper self," Elise said. "I'm taking you out to have fun. I've already got you a dress and we've got appointments at the spa for massages, waxing, manicures, and pedicures. Once we're done there, we're going to go to my place and I'm going to get my hands on that hair of yours."

"Elise," I said tiredly and she shook her head as she grabbed my hand.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, so, get your shoes, purse, and keys. We've got to get to the spa in thirty minutes," Elise said as she dragged me over to my things. There was no point in arguing with her so I did as she said. I had been void of human interaction for a few days. Maybe she was right. I needed to get out.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked as Elise finished doing my makeup. After a day of torture at the spa, she got her hands on me and did my hair and makeup; refusing to let me see what she had done. I had a feeling I was going to look ridiculous, but no matter what I said Elise was insistent.

"Because for once in your twenty-eight years, you're going to have a little fun," Elise said as she stood back to look me over.

"Hey, I have fun," I said defensively as I stood from the vanity chair she had settled me on in her penthouse apartment not far from the gallery I showed my paintings in.

"Not the kind of fun you're going to have tonight," Elise said before she took my hand and pulled me over to the floor length mirror. "Take off the robe," she said and I sighed as I slid off the dark red silk robe and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I looked at my reflection and the _very little _black dress she had me put on before she did my hair and makeup. She had put a blind fold over my eyes while she helped me into the dress, and then she put the robe on me. Probably because she knew I would have killed her for even suggesting I wear a dress like the one she put on me.

"I cannot go out in this," I said firmly taking in my appearance; bare shoulders and skirt barely grazing my knees. There was more skin showing with my hair loosely up then I liked to share with the world and I knew not matter what I said she wouldn't let me wear something else. "Now I know why you wouldn't let me see it," I continued as I turned around and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I could have made you wear my dress," she said before she walked over to her bed and picked up a silver dress that looked like it would barely cover her body.

"Like it would fit me in the first place," I said tossing the robe on the chair and crossed my arms over my chest and the black lace bodice of the strapless dress.

"They had it in your size," she said with a grin before she walked into the bathroom. Sighing I lowered my hands and looked at my reflection once more. I looked nothing like me with the heavy makeup and revealing dress. I looked like someone trying to be Elise, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. My cell phone ringing brought me out of my stupor and I walked over to my purse. I pulled out my phone and frowned at the number I didn't recognize before I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," came Don's voice and my eyes widened before I put my hand on my stomach to still the butterflies.

"Hey," I said very unsure what to say.

"I've wanted to call you from the second we said goodnight, but I've been swamped at work," he said and I bit my lip.

"Oh?" I questioned, trying not to sound hurt that I hadn't heard from him.

"We'd no more solve a case and another popped up," he said.

"I haven't seen you at the café in a week," I said glancing at the bathroom door and softening my tone.

"I stayed at the prescient some nights, nothing like camping out in the cots in the locker room," he said trying to lighten the tone and I smiled. "I saw you though."

"What?" I asked with a frown and I heard him laugh nervously.

"On our last case yesterday, a lead brought us to the bookstore next to the café," he said. "I saw you sitting there. I wanted to come in and talk to you, but we had to grab the bad guy."

"I should have gotten your number too, that way I would have known you weren't avoiding me."

"Believe me avoiding you is the last thing I want to do," he said. "I want to make it up to you. I just got off and I'm going to run home and grab a shower. What are your plans for tonight?" he asked and I glanced at the closed bathroom door before I quietly left the room and went downstairs and towards the balcony.

"My sister is dragging me to the club of her latest conquest. She said I've been down lately and she wants to take me out to have fun," I said and he sighed heavily.

"I'm going to assume you're down because of me," he said.

"I thought you were rethinking our day together and figured I was a little too strange for you."

"You're not strange, Elina, and I'm sorry. I should have taken a second to call you and let you know that I wasn't avoiding you." He sounded truly sorry, and it wasn't like we were committed to each other or anything. He didn't really owe me an explanation, but at least he had called.

"It's fine," I said smiling slightly. "So, would you be willing to save me to make it up to me?" I asked, teasing him.

"What?" he asked laughing.

"I hate nightclubs and I'm in desperate need of saving." He laughed again and I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips. "I'm serious. She has me dressed up like a street walker."

"Really? I don't have to call vice do I?" he teased and I laughed again.

"Don't get cheeky," I said as I walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. I'd forgiven him without so much as a full explanation, but I figured that would be the downside of having any type of relationship with a police officer.

"Sorry, can't help it," he said and I smiled as I walked over to the balcony and stepped outside looking out over the city. "What club is she taking you to?"

"This place called Tres in lower Manhattan," I said.

"I haven't heard of it so it must be new," he said.

"It is," I said and a thought suddenly came to me. "Elise can make a call and add you to our party. That way I won't have to go it alone." I looked up at the sky and prayed silently that he would say yes. I didn't want to chance it and end up having the worse night ever. At least if he was there, I'd have someone to talk to.

"Your sister has that kind of pull?" he asked and I bit my lip. I hadn't told him my last name and it didn't surprise me that he hadn't recognized me. The last time I was in any of the society pages I was eight.

"She's in with the owner," I said simply. "So, what do you say? Instead of saving me from my doom, care to join me in it?"

"Linnie?" came Elise's curious voice and I turned around to look at my sister who was dressed in her silver mini dress and heels. "Who are you talking to?"

"That your sister?" Don asked.

"Yeah," I whispered before I answered Elise. "I'm talking to Don." A look crossed her face before she walked over to me and took the phone from me. "Hey," I said but she ignored me and pressed the phone to her ear.

"So, you're the reason why my sister has been acting all depressed," she paused and I was completely mortified. "You are, huh?" Another pause before a smirk slowly made its way across her face. "Since you do sound rather desperate to make it up to her, how about we pick you up and you can join us at the club tonight?" Another pause and her smirk turned into a smile. "Good, you can give your address to Linnie and we'll pick you up in an hour." She held the phone out to me and smiled. "I'm going to call Marco and add one to our party.

"Elise," I started but she turned around and went back inside ignoring me. I had wanted Don to meet us on even ground not in my sister's limo. "Well, I guess you're coming," I said bringing the phone to my ear and he chuckled.

"She didn't leave much room to argue, but I was going to say yes to you anyway," he said and I smiled before I started to worry my inner cheek. "Did you tell her a lot about me?

"Only your name and how we met. We're close but I don't share everything with her. I like to keep some things my own."

"So, casual or classy?" he asked and I half smiled.

"A nice shirt and black slacks will do," I said. "Don, there's something I need to tell you about my family."

"What? You part of the mafia or something?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as I giggled.

"No, but-," I started, however, he interrupted.

"Then I think I can handle just about anything," he said. "Got a pen?"

"Yeah, hold on a second," I said as I went inside. I just hoped that when we pulled up in that Don wouldn't freak. I liked him way too much and I didn't want the McCree name to frighten him away.

* * *

"Why couldn't we have taken a cab like normal people?" I asked as Elise and I rode in the back of the limo. She swallowed her sip of her champagne and looked at me with a smile.

"You didn't tell him where you come from?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't live in that world anymore, Elise, and I didn't want him finding out like this," I said as we came to a stop in front of his building. "Especially since we're still getting to know each other."

"Honey, if he likes you, it would matter." I sighed and looked out the window and up at the building.

"I'm going to get him." I climbed from the car and walked up to the stoop, smoothing out my dress as I buzzed his apartment.

"Elina?" came his voice over the intercom.

"Yeah, it's us," I said smiling and shivering slightly. There was a light above the door that illuminated the stoop, so, I knew he would see me clearly right away and I hoped he wouldn't think the look Elise created was too much.

"I'll be right down," he said and I remained standing there, wanting to explain the limo and everything to him before he climbed in the car with us. I didn't have to wait long. The door opened as I was looking down at my hands and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I looked up only to meet his wide blue eyes and he grinned. "You trying to give a man a heart attack looking like that, Elina?" he asked and I felt heat flood my cheeks and down my neck and chest. He was wearing a dark red button up and black slacks; he looked very appealing himself.

"No," I said softly and he smiled before he stepped out onto the stoop with me, taking my hand into his. He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand and I smiled at him, my eyes nearly even with his thanks to the heels Elise had forced on me.

"You look beautiful," he said gently, "and I feel even more like an ass for not calling you."

"Don't, you called now and that's all that matters, right?" I asked and he smiled. "I need to tell you something," I said. "I know you said you could handle my family, but there is something you need to know." I had managed to keep his eyes on me, thankfully, so he hadn't yet noticed the limo parked outside his building.

"What's that?" he asked softly.

"My last name," I said and he frowned. "We haven't exchanged them yet and I have two." He looked even more confused, but didn't say anything so I continued. "I teach and sell my paintings under the name Elina McCoy, but my true name is Elina McCree." Recognition flashed in his blue eyes and his grip on my hand loosened.

"As in McCree Industries?" he asked and I bit my lip as I nodded my head.

"Yes, but the only thing about me that is a part of that world anymore is my last name and my relationship with my sister. I told you I wasn't close with my family, how they basically disowned me when I went to art school," I said tightening my hold on his hand. He looked slightly overwhelmed and I sighed before I let go of his hand. "I understand if you don't want to come out with us," I whispered.

"Linnie, come on let's go!" Elise called and I looked over my shoulder to see her standing outside the limo in all her glory. She was grinning at Don and I looked back at him. He was looking at me still and I gave him a small smile.

"I better go before Elise has a fit," I said softly. I turned to go downstairs only to have him take my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I looked at him surprised and he smiled at me.

"You think I would let you get away because of your last name?" he asked and I slowly smiled.

"I hoped you wouldn't, but most hear the name McCree and freak. That's why I hate it sometimes," I said.

"It's going to take a lot more than a last name and the crap that comes with it to scare me away," he said and we started walking down the stairs. "Mine's Flack, by the way," he added and I laughed as we came to a stop at the open door.

"So, you're Don," Elise said and Don finally noticed her. He frowned and looked at me and then Elise.

"You're Elise?" he asked and she grinned.

"Hard to believe we're sisters, I know. With her red hair and all," Elise said and I smiled as she looked him over. "Not bad, got any brothers?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Elise!" I said and she laughed and looked at me innocently.

"What? I was just curious. You kept everything about him a mystery."

"One," Don said and Elise looked at him. "He's older and happily married."

"Too bad," Elise said and she laughed. "Let's go you two." She climbed back into the limo and Don looked at me.

"I should have warned you about her too, she can be a little forward," I said and he smiled before he leaned into me, kissing me softly. I nearly melted right there on the sidewalk as he raised his hand to my neck and pressed his lips a little more firmly to mine. I sighed when he pulled away and opened my eyes to see him smiling.

"I'm not running," he said and I blushed as he helped me into the limo. Elise was smiling at me over her glass of champagne and I shook my head before Don climbed in and sat down next to me, lacing his fingers with mine once more. It was going to be a good night; at least I hoped it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and for your reviews! I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter, but not really. Chapter 5 will have a little more action, and hopefully I'll have it up soon. Thanks again and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I was sipping on my club soda as the music pounded around us and Don was sitting close by, watching everyone dance from our seat in the raised VIP area of the club. Elise had gone off with Marco to do whatever it was she whispered in his ear. She had winked at me before she left, and I really didn't want to imagine what they were up to. "Dance with me," came Don's voice right in my ear and involuntarily shivered as his breath moved down my neck.

"You dance?" I asked composing myself as I turned my eyes to his grinning face in the dim light. _"Damn, he saw that,"_ I thought to myself but smiled at him, blushing through it all.

"I can move," he said before he stood and held out his hand. I put down my half empty glass, making a mental note to get a new one when we came back, and took his hand into mine. There was a small dance floor in the VIP area, but I really didn't want to dance next to the people I saw over there. They weren't really dancing anyway.

"Let's go downstairs," I said and he grinned as we walked to the stairs. "What?" I asked as we made our way down and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said before he pulled me over to the dance floor spinning me into his arms. I laughed as I once again fell into his arms. He smiled and steadied me before we started moving to a soft yet quick hip-hop beat.

I didn't know the song, but it didn't matter. I was enjoying the feel of Don's hands moving along my sides while my hands were on his shoulder and neck. We may have been older than most of the people dancing around us, but I really didn't care. I was having fun and Don wasn't lying, the man could definitely move; and you know what they say about a man who can dance.

"You can't be hot already," he said after he leaned in and stopped his lips near my right ear.

"I'm not, why?" I asked in his ear and he laughed softly.

"Even in this light I can see your flushed face," he said and I felt my cheeks heat a little more.

"Oh," I said as he pulled back. My thoughts had gotten a little away from me and obviously my face showed it. However, I smiled through it and he grinned as we continued to dance. He laughed as his hands left my body as the music changed to a faster beat and he raised his arms. I laughed and spun around slightly quickening my pace to the music with him and he lowered his arms when my hands found their way to his chest and his hands found my waist again. My skin tingled under the heat of his hands and I moved closer to him and his hands slid further around me as we danced to the fast pace of the music. All the while my heart matched the quick and uneven beats.

We danced for a while longer until Don said he could use a drink. So, we went back upstairs and Don went over to the bar as I sank down in my seat. He came back with a beer in his left hand and to my surprise a glass of club soda for me, I assumed, in his right. He grinned at me as he sat down next to me and held out the tall glass and straw to me. I smiled as I took it and crossed my legs.

"Thank you," I said, thankfully the music wasn't as loud in our small sitting area, and Elise was still off with Marco so Don and I were alone again.

"You're welcome," he said before he took a swig of his beer and I sipped my soda.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," I said breaking the silence that had settled around us and he looked at me with a small grin that showed off the dimples in his right cheek. "I would have been sitting here alone until Elise decided to untangle herself from Marco, which probably won't be until this place closes down."

"I'm glad I came too, but to be honest places like this aren't my scene," he said and I smiled.

"They're not mine either, so we've suffered through together," I said and he laughed before he took another drink of his beer and sighed.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" he asked. "Maybe we can catch a movie or something."

"I've got an idea, how about we go to my place?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows, making me blush. "I have an expansive movie collection and that way I can change into clothes that are actually mine and I can wash this paint from my face." Don laughed as he looked at me strangely.

"This dress isn't yours?" he asked and I laughed with him.

"Elise bought it for me," I said and we shared another laugh before he took my drink from my hand and put his bottle and my glass on the table.

"Let's get out of here then," he said, standing and holding out his hand to me. I smiled as I took his hand and we left the club. Elise wouldn't worry, so, there was no point in letting her know.

* * *

A short cab ride later, I was leading Don up the elevator and down the hallway of my building. Once inside I turned on a few lights to illuminate the darkness of the night when I heard him whistle. I smiled and turned around to look at him as I sat my satchel and keys down on the coffee table. "What?" I asked and he walked over to me his eyes scanning the loft above where my easel could be seen as well as the doors that led to the bathroom and my bedroom upstairs.

"This place is impressive," Don said as he finally turned his eyes to me and I laughed as I slipped my feet out of the high heels I wore making me three inches shorter than I had been and Don smiled.

"It's home," I said softly. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and I sighed as I closed my eyes. However, I pulled away after a moment and smiled up at him while he grinned. "You make yourself comfortable while I change and wash this make up off. The kitchen is over there," I said pointing behind me and to the right. "If you want anything, feel free to help yourself. The remote for the television is on the coffee table behind me. I shouldn't be very long."

"Okay," he said and I slipped away from him and went upstairs, leaving my shoes behind. Once safely in my room, I went to my closet. I pulled a pair of blue jeans from their shelf and a dark green t-shirt. Once I changed into my far more comfortable clothes I brushed out my hair throwing it up into a ponytail and went into the bathroom to wash off my face. Once I felt like myself again, I went back downstairs to find Don sitting on the sofa, TV on, but he was leaning forwards looking at something in his hands.

"Hey," I said as I rounded the sofa and I nearly fainted when I saw what he was looking at. In his hands was my sketchpad and facing him was the third sketch of him in my pad. He looked at me and I blushed deeply as he stood and walked over to me, sketchpad in hand. I bit my lip, unable to read his expression until he gave me a small smile.

"I'm going to guess that you thought about me a lot," he said and I laughed softly and felt my cheeks heat a little more.

"Maybe a little," I said softly, still blushing deeply, and his smile widened. "Don't make fun of me; I can't help what I draw sometimes." I laughed softly at his expression and he shook his head before he gently tossed the pad onto the table and looked at me once more.

"I'm not going to make fun of you," he said. "I like them. You're actually very good."

"You sound surprised," I said smiling.

"No, but you don't do that crazy stuff that I can't really figure out."

"You mean abstract," I supplied and he grinned.

"Yeah, abstract," he said.

"I do some abstract, but I tend to do portraits or scenes in time mostly. So, would you object to me putting your image on canvas?"

"What?" he asked with a light laugh and I laughed with him.

"Would you mind if I painted you?"

"Well, if I knew you were into kinky stuff, I-," he started but I interrupted him by putting my hand over his mouth while trying to control my laughter. I could feel his smile under my hand, but kept it there.

"What I meant was would it be okay with you if I painted a portrait of you on canvas?" I asked slowly before I lowered my hand to find him smiling. "I won't sell it, of course, but just to have."

"If you want to," he said still smiling and putting his hands on my upper waist before he pulled me close.

There are no words in the English language that could describe what I was feeling right then. I didn't know him well, but what I did know of him I liked very much and I knew that I wanted to kiss him again. I raised my hands to his face and gently tugged his lips to mine. He didn't fight me, I didn't think he would, and when our lips met he happily took over the kiss while my hands found their way to the back of his head and through his short hair. Slowly he pulled his lips from mine, but his face still hovered close to mine.

"Technically this could be considered our third day if you count our morning of coffee as one and our lunch another," he said and I laughed softly as my hands rested on his neck. He stared at me and I stared right back. "You really want to watch a movie?" he asked. "It's pretty late, maybe I should go home." I didn't know how late it was, I knew it was late because we didn't get to the club until almost ten and we were there for a while before Elise disappeared with Marco, but at that moment I didn't care how late it was. I didn't want him to leave.

"I don't want you to leave," I said closing the very small distance between our bodies and pressing close to him. "However, if you want to, I won't stop you."

"You think I really want to leave with you looking as tempting as you do right now?" he asked and I felt my cheeks flame.

"You think I look tempting in jeans and a t-shirt?"

"You're you when you're dressed like this," he said and I was surprised that he had noticed. "Not that you didn't look absolutely beautiful in that dress but you weren't like you were last week. And even if you don't think you are; when you're like this, you're just as beautiful."

"You know for a cop, you sure have a way with words to make a girl feel special," I said and he laughed before he kissed me softly. However, it didn't remain soft for long and I swore my mind left my body when his lips left mine and trailed down my jaw to my neck, just under my left ear. "I think the movie . . .," I started breathlessly but trailed off when he nipped on my earlobe and closed my eyes.

"What about the movie?" he asked against my skin and I whimpered slightly and I shook my head slightly, not able to remember what it was I was about to say. Don lifted his head and looked at me as I slowly opened my eyes. "How about we watch that movie before we do something we might later regret?"

"You'd regret something between us?" I asked confused and slightly hurt and he shook his head; and I could already see his honest answer in his eyes.

"Not in the least, I just don't want you to," he said, his voice much deeper than normal. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think I would, but we barely know each other," I said and he nodded as he ran his hands across my face.

"We'll remedy that soon," he said and I bit my lower lip to stop a stupid grin from breaking out. "Let's pick out a movie." I nodded and pulled away from him and led him over to the bookcase loaded with various movies. The night had definitely turned out better than I could have imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for your reviews and thank you to those that added the story to their alert list. This chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but I'll make the next chapter nice and long for you to make up for it. I'll do my best to try and update before Christmas, but if I don't Happy Holidays to you all! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Soft breath brushed against my neck as I slowly woke from the deep sleep I had drifted off to. I opened my eyes and blinked several times as my eyes took in the screen saver of my DVD player dancing across the screen. I frowned at the image and at the arm possessively wrapped around my waist. I knew instantly that Don and I must have fallen asleep while we were watching the movie, but I also knew that I had been sitting next to him watching the movie. I wasn't quite sure how we ended up lying on the sofa with him behind me.

I held still, just enjoying lying close to him when I heard him take a deep breath. I quickly closed my eyes and slowed my breathing so we would think I was still asleep. I felt him shift his head before he pressed his lips to the back side of my neck. I wanted to sigh in contentment, but I held it back. He carefully moved behind me before I felt him lift his arm and climb from the sofa. He was careful not to hit me as he moved and once he was off the sofa his phone started ringing. I knew it was his seeing as I didn't recognize the tone, and I heard him curse before he quickly answered it.

"Flack," he said quietly and I heard him step away, but I could still hear him talk. "I need an hour and I'll be in," he said before I heard the click of a phone closing and his foot falls walking towards the sofa. His fingers ran gently across my cheek and I took a deep breath before I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times and smiled at him. I was rather good at playing like I just woke up.

"Hey," I said softly and he smiled as he pulled his hand away and I sat up.

"Hey," he said. "I wanted to wake you before I left."

"You have to go?" I asked as I redid my ponytail and he sat down next to me as he nodded and held up his phone.

"Got a case," he said and I nodded as I turned to face him. "I had a nice time last night." I smiled and reached out for his hand, which he allowed me to take before he laced his fingers with mine.

"Even though I fell asleep halfway through the movie," I said and he grinned.

"You're kidding me? That was the best part," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "When you fell asleep, you fell against me. It was nice." I blushed and his grin morphed into a smile.

"So, when you get a chance will you call me again?" I asked and he nodded; and that giddy feeling washed over me again. "I feel so silly," I whispered and he furrowed his brow but smiled. "I mean . . .," I trailed off and he laughed, me joining him shortly after.

"What do you mean?" he asked when we stopped laughing and I sighed as I looked down at our joined hands.

"It's like I'm sixteen again getting the boy I've been crushing on to notice me," I said. "I can honestly say that that never happened in high school, so, I must be having my moment in the sun now." Don smiled and leaned into me, pressing his lips to mine. It was a short brief kiss but I still felt it in my toes.

"Coffee tomorrow morning," he said against my lips as he pulled back. "I'll even get there early so we can chat."

"Sounds like a plan," I whispered back and he kissed me again, briefly once more.

"I've got to run, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said pulling back, standing and letting go of my hand.

"Okay," I said gently as I looked up at him. He smiled before he picked up his keys and slipped his shoes back on. He walked towards the door when I mustered up my courage. "Don," I said quickly and rather loudly and he stopped just as his left hand closed around the doorknob. I stood and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply after I pulled his lips down to mine. He had stumbled back against the door with a soft 'oomph' but he was soon kissing me back. After a minute or so, I pulled back, my hands framing his face as I looked up at him and his surprised and slightly darkened expression. "Sorry," I breathed.

"Don't be," he said before he cleared his throat, and I ran my fingers over his slight stubble.

"I wanted to give you a proper good bye," I said and he smiled as I ran my hands down his neck and chest.

"Well, feel free to do that anytime," he said and I laughed before I pulled back, biting my lip as I did so.

"Bye and good luck, Don," I said and he grinned.

"I'll see you," he said before he kissed my forehead and left. I let out a laugh before I did a dance over to the sofa and threw myself back. Life was good.

* * *

Around noon, I was lost in the world of my paints and canvases finishing up the cottage scene I had been working on. I was putting the finishing touches with the smoke coming out of the chimney when my phone rang. Thankfully, I had brought it up to the loft with me and I flipped it open, taking the brush I had in between my teeth out. "Hello?" I asked and I heard a sniffle.

"Linnie," came Elise's whispered voice.

"Elise? What's wrong?" I asked feeling panic flood me at the obvious tears I heard in her voice.

"I need your help," she said and I nearly knocked my side table over as I stood quickly.

"Okay, where are you?" I asked as I wiped my hand on my painting jeans and rushed down the stairs.

"I don't' know," she sobbed softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked grabbing my tennis shoes and clumsily pulling them on while trying to keep the phone pressed to my ear.

"I was with Marco when-," she started but was interrupted by a deep voice I didn't know.

"What are you doing bitch?" the voice demanded and I heard a smack before Elise screamed.

"Elise!" I shouted only to have the line go dead on me. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it before I quickly pulled up Don's number. I hit 'call' and ran to my purse and keys as the line rang. I got his voicemail and I felt tears threaten to fall, but I held them back as I locked the door and rushed towards the elevator.

"Don, it's Elina," I said breathlessly as I waited for the elevator to rise to the top floor. "Something's wrong and I need your help. I know you're on a case, but it's important. I'll be at the precinct soon, hopefully you're there." I hung up as the elevator doors opened. I quickly went in, pushing the button to the ground floor and waited for the doors to close.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was rushing through the doors of the police station when my phone rang. I raised it to my ear after flipping it open. "Hello?" I asked, hoping it was Elise again.

"Elina, it's Don," came his voice and I felt the tears spring to my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm at the station, are you here?" I asked before I went into the area where I saw several desks and when I saw Don stand from a desk, phone pressed to his ear and a concerned look on his face. I hung up my phone and went running to him. He put his hands on my upper arms when I reached him and he looked down at me worried. "Something's happened to Elise," I said quickly and he frowned. "Just before I left you that message she called me. She was crying saying she needed my help. She was about to tell me what happened when I heard a man then she screamed and the line went dead."

"Slow down, Elina," Don said calmly raising his hands to my face. "Breathe," he whispered and I took several deep breaths before he put his hands back on my upper arms. "I need you to come with me," he said slowly and I nodded. He took my hand and I followed him. He pulled out his phone as we walked and called someone. "Mac, I didn't have to call her," he said and I frowned. "She's here. It looks like our club owner isn't the only one missing." I felt my heart start to pound even harder then it all ready was. "We're on our way." He hung up his phone and we stopped at a bay of elevators.

"Don, what's going on?" I asked, my voice quivering, but he didn't answer me right away as he squeezed my hand.

"It's complicated, Elina," he said softly as he looked at me. "Right now, we're going to go upstairs and you're going to talk to Detective Mac Taylor."

"Don," I whispered as the doors to the elevator opened and he looked away. Slowly he returned his eyes to me and I blinked causing a few tears to fall and roll down my cheeks. "Where's my sister?" I asked and he sighed as he raised his free hand to my face and wiped the tears from my face.

"I don't know, but we'll find her, Elina," he promised before he pulled me into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all very much for your reviews and for adding me to your story alert/favorite story lists. I hope you all had and continue to have safe and happy holidays. I also hope you like this chapter. It's not as long as I'd like, but I figured I left you all waiting long enough. Thanks again and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I couldn't get myself to leave the prescient even after Detective Taylor it would be best for me to go home and that they would contact me as soon as they had more information. However, I asked Don if I could stay and to my surprise he let me. I was sitting at Don's desk, cup of tea in hand that another detective, Stella Bonasera, had given me. I looked down at the cup, my mind going a million miles an hour. My family had been contacted, of course, and Detective Bonasera told me that my brother Ely had come to the station. I knew Ely would have come, he served as the family attorney after all, and I doubted he had anything good to say about the NYPD's work. Thankfully, I hadn't seen him and I had a feeling that my brother's presence was why Don settled me at his desk. Ely had gone to up to the lab, and Don knew we didn't have the best relationship

I didn't understand anything that was happening, and in truth I really didn't want to. I just wanted my sister back alive and well. Detective Taylor told me that the cleaning crew at Marco's club found two of his body guards dead and his office ransacked. After investigating further they found out that Marco was missing, and when I called Don he had been about to call me to see if I had heard from Elise. My news hadn't been what he wanted to hear. Sighing I raised the paper cup to my lips and took a small sip of the still steaming liquid.

When I spoke to Detective Taylor about the phone call I got from Elise he had asked for my phone. Of course, I gave it to him but since Don brought me down to his desk hours ago I hadn't heard a thing from anyone. I knew they were all busy, but I was driving myself crazy thinking of what the man I heard on the phone could have done or was doing to my sister. I put the cup down on Don's desk and ran my hands over my face before I looked around his desk, trying to read a little more into the man that was Don Flack to get my mind off of what was going on in reality.

There weren't any photos, but his pencil holder was a dark blue Rangers coffee mug. I smiled as I reached out and ran my finger along the rim. That seemed to be the most personal item on his desk and I wondered why he didn't have any photos like the other detectives' desk littered about the room. His desk was neat with everything seemingly in its place. I didn't want to disturb anything, but I saw the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under the desk mat under my tea cup. My curiosity got the better of me and I pressed my finger on it, carefully slipping it out from under the mat. My eyes widened when I realized it was the strip of photos from the photo booth we had gone into the afternoon we had lunch together.

I smiled again as I looked at the four pictures. It was set up in the sports bar/restaurant he had brought me to and after we ate he talked me into going in the booth with him. We made faces for the first two, reverting back to the children in us, but the last two we just smiled as we sat close and pressed our heads together. I knew he had taken the strip of photos, but I hadn't known that he kept them on his desk until that moment. We looked interesting together. My pale complexion, red hair, and small smile contrasted to his tan complexion, short black hair, and bright smile. We were so different but that was a very good thing.

A laugh from the other side of the room broke me out of my stupor and I quickly slid the strip of photos back under his desk mat. I didn't want to get caught snooping. As I picked up my tea and took another drink, reality washed over me. I had stepped out of it for five minutes but I remembered why I was sitting in the police station in the first place and worry gripped my heart once more.

"Elina," Don's quick voice came from behind me and I put my cup back down on his desk and stood, turning around to face him with anxious eyes. He was wearing his Kevlar vest and he seemed to be in a rush.

"Have you found anything? Did my phone help Detective Taylor and his team at all?" I asked and he let out a slow breath before he pursed his lips.

"Some, we've got a lead and I wanted to let you know we're headed out," he said. "Stay here and we'll send word the second we can."

"Don," I said reaching out for his right forearm as he turned away from me. He looked at me and I frowned. "You found where she is?"

"Maybe," he breathed before he pulled away from me and walked away. I sighed once more as I watched him disappear. I silently prayed that they would find her alive and that Don wouldn't get hurt in the process.

* * *

I waited and waited. It felt like forever and the sun was slowly going down, darkening the room a little more, but the lights were turned on keeping it bright in the room. The squad room quieted and a few of the officers gave me strange looks, but I remained sitting at Don's desk, only leaving it long enough to use the bathroom. I really didn't know what else to do, so, I found an empty legal pad and grabbed a pencil from his Rangers cup and started drawing to keep my mind busy.

I drew an image of Elise, then one of Detective Taylor, and then Detective Bonasera before I drew a random officer in the squad room. Even though I had briefly met Detectives Taylor and Bonasera I was good with faces and their images were easy to put on paper. Granted faint blue lines could be seen cutting through everyone's faces, but the drawings weren't bad. I could do better but they were rough. I had gone back to Detective Bonasera's sketch. Her curls were a little hard to get right, but I worked on them a little more; happy for the distraction.

"Wow, Don wasn't kidding when he said you were good," a voice said softly from behind me. I turned around in the chair only to see Detective Bonasera with a Kevlar vest over her maroon blouse smiling at me.

"Detective," I said, putting the notepad back on Don's desk and stood. "Were you able to . . . I mean, did you find . . .," I could get the question out and she smiled at me.

"We got your sister," she said and I smiled so big, my face felt like it stretched before I laughed and embraced her. She stumbled back a bit, but laughed softly as she patted my back.

"Sorry," I said pulling back, but she smiled and shook her head. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She was a little beat up, but she seemed to be in good spirits," she said. "She's at the hospital getting taken care of. Mac asked me to come and pick you up to bring you there. Your family as already been contacted and are expected there as well, but they'll have to wait to see her. Mac's given the exception to you." I really didn't care that my brothers were bound to be there, I just wanted to see Elise.

"Let's go," I said softly as I turned and grabbed my purse from under Don's desk. We started to leave, when I realized that she hadn't mentioned Don. We walked towards her vehicle and I shivered slightly as the night air hit me. "Where's Don?" I asked when we reached the car and she hesitated before she answered me.

"He's at the hospital," she said. It was obvious that she wasn't telling me everything, but I'd find out more once we got to the hospital. All I wanted to do was know for sure Elise was okay.

* * *

Lying on a hospital bed with her eyes closed was Elise in a hospital gown, her left arm in a cast and a bandage over her right eye. "Oh my god, Elise," I breathed before I rushed over to her, taking her right hand into both of mine. She opened her eyes and gave me a smile, but frowned when she saw my tears.

"Hey don't cry, Linnie," she said as she turned her hand and grasped onto my right hand while my left covered out joined hands. "You always were the more emotional sister." I ignored her comment and sniffed softly as I smiled through my tears.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked and Elise shook her head.

"I'm okay, and I've learned my lesson about messing with Columbian club owners," she said and I frowned but she smiled at me. "Marco is involved in drug smuggling. Apparently his superiors didn't like the way he was running things. I learned a lot by listening, a little too much. That's how I got the broken arm, but you've got your boyfriend to thank for saving my life."

"Where is Don?" I asked realizing that I had seen Detective Taylor and a few other people that I didn't know, but I hadn't seen Don. "Detective Bonasera said he was here, but I haven't seen him."

"He found me first," Elise said. "He was shot while he was untying me from the pipes I was tied to." My heart sank once more and my fear must have shown on my face. "He was hit in the leg, nothing serious I think, but they haven't told me much." I felt my hands shake slightly and she squeezed my hand even tighter. "Go and find out," she said softly and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," I said but Elise shook her head and let go of my hand.

"I'm fine, Linnie," she said. "Right now, Don needs you more than me and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Elise," I said softly and smiling. "I know we don't have the greatest relationship, but you're my sister and I love you." She laughed softly and took my hand once more.

"I love you too, Linnie, even though you might not think it sometimes," she said back and I laughed as she let go of my hand.

"I know you do," I said and she smiled at me, wincing slightly as the action pulled on the wounds on her face.

"Go find your man. I'll be fine," she said and I nodded before I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I left her room and walked over to Detective Taylor who was talking to a doctor in green scrubs. The doctor walked away just as I reached the older man with short brown hair and stern but king hazel eyes.

"Detective Taylor, thank you for finding my sister," I said and he gave me a small smile.

"You had a hand in that," he said but I ignored the praise.

"Elise told me that Don was hurt," I said softly and he nodded his smile slipping slightly. "Is he all right?"

"He will be," he said. "He's right in there." He pointed to a room just diagonal from where we stood and I looked at the partially closed door before I returned my eyes to him.

"Thank you," I said softly and he nodded. I turned around, going into the room only to find Don sitting on the edge of the bed. He was also wearing a hospital gown, but thick bandages were wrapped around his right lower leg. "Don?" I asked and he looked up from the floor and I walked over to him my eyes on his bandaged leg.

"Have you seen Elise?" he asked, drawing my eyes to his.

"Yeah," I said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured me. "The bullet went in one side of my calf and out the other. I'll be on desk duty for a week once I get off my two day leave."

"You've been put on leave?" I asked with a frown and he nodded.

"Standard procedure for officer involved shootings," he said. "Hey, you okay? You're pale."

"I've just spent eleven hours worrying whether or not you guys were going to find my sister only to have you guys find her and then learn that you've been shot," I said and he sighed as he looked at me. "When Elise told me I felt like I was going to be sick."

"I took a bullet to the leg," he said. "It didn't hit anything important and I'll be good as new before you know it." He smiled at me and I returned his smile with one of my open before I raised my hands to his face, titling his head slightly so I could press my lips to his. He stiffened slightly but kissed me back, his hands going to my hips.

"Thank you," I said, pulling back and his grin appeared on his face.

"I hope you don't thank everyone like that," he said with a slight pause and I laughed as I blushed a bit. "Well, if you thank Stella like that, can I watch?" he asked and I smacked his chest while he chuckled. "Kidding," he said softly and I shook my head before I kissed him again.

"I'm going to guess that this is the infamous, Elina," came a heavily accented voice from the doorway and I pulled away from Don stumbling back a bit. I heard Don laugh before he took my hand that I put on the bed beside him as I caught my footing. Looking from Don to the door, a well built man with short light brown hair and glasses walked into the room. Judging by the grin on his face and his comment, I was a rather popular topic between the two men and I wondered just what it was Don had told him. However, my shyness took over and I glanced at Don.

"I'm, um, going to sit with Elise," I said softly before I kissed his cheek, not caring that the other man was there. "Don't leave without telling me," I whispered and he nodded as he squeezed my hand. I gave the grinning man a small smile before I rushed from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

First, I apolgozie for the long wait. The new year hasn't been very kind to me and by eight days in I was already looking forward to next year. I hadn't been writing much, and it took me far too long to finish this chapter. However, it is nearly 5,000 words long and is ten pages in Microsoft Word so hopefully this nice long chapter makes up for the terribly long wait.

Now, thank you all very, very much for your reviews and kind words. Thank you to those that have added my story to their alert list or to their favorites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as I always ask, please let me know what you think!

**Note:** There are adult themes at the end of the chapter. Nothing too descriptive, but this story is Rated M.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

The days seemed to melt into another as both Elise and Don recovered. It had been two weeks since the incident, and Elise hadn't told me much more than she already did. Of course Don wouldn't tell me anything and I had come to the conclusion that it was probably best that I didn't know everything. Thankfully, those hellish hours were put behind us and Elise had seemingly turned a new leaf. She'd been staying in and going into work. She finally took over her position in the family company and it seemed like she had actually grown up.

The June air was already heating up, but it was bound to be hotter in the coming summer months. I was walking down the street, stuffed grocery bag in hand, on my way home. I had promised Don a nice dinner for him and a few of his friends he was going to officially introduce me to. I offered to cook seeing as I thought it would be nice to have an intimate gathering at my apartment instead of in one of the many busy restaurants in the city. I suggested we have dinner at my place seeing as his apartment, though nice, was rather small. Plus, I was more familiar with my kitchen and was less likely to screw anything up there even though I was making a simple dinner of steak, potatoes, and salad.

Once I was home, I sat the grocery bag on the counter and started putting things away. I was just putting the steaks I had bought in the fridge when my cell phone started ringing. Closing the fridge, I quickly made my way into the living room and to the coffee table where I had tossed my purse. I quickly found my phone and flipped it open, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked moving back into the kitchen to put the last of the groceries away.

"Hey," came Don's voice and a smile instantly lit up my face.

"Hey," I said back with a quiet laugh.

"So, you still planning on making dinner tonight?" he asked and I nodded despite him not being able to see me.

"I am," I said. "Is someone not coming?"

"No, they're still coming," he said. "I was just calling to see if you wanted me to come over and give you a hand."

"I would love a little help," I said as I leaned against the counter. "Plus, I haven't seen you in the flesh in nearly a week. As much as I love talking with you on the phone, I miss seeing that smile of yours."

"Aren't you the one with the photographic memory?" he asked with a chuckle and I laughed again.

"Yes, but nothing compares to seeing it in person," I said.

"I could say the same about you, Lin," he said and I smiled. He had recently taken to calling me Lin, and despite the fact that I loved hearing him say my name I didn't mind the new nickname.

"Then why don't you?" I teased and I heard his deep laugh on the other end of the phone making my smile widen.

"All right," he said before he took a deep breath. "I miss your smile, your eyes, that button nose of yours, that crazy red hair-," I scoffed cutting him off and he laughed.

"I do not have a button nose and my hair is not crazy," I said, still smiling.

"It is when you wake up in the morning," he said and I blushed. We had gone no further than we had that night we returned to my apartment from the club, but when he was recovering from his wound I had spent a few nights with him. I'd done so to be there in case he needed anything and to help him seeing as he couldn't move around without his crutches for a while. However, if I was honest with myself I also stayed with him because no matter how hard I tried not to I was already lost to the blue eyed detective. I fell hard and very fast, but I knew I could trust him.

"Shut it you," I said with a smile and I heard him laugh.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes," he said. "I just finished up with my YMCA kids and I want to hit the shower before I come over."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said.

"See you then, Lin," he said before he hung up. We'd taken to saying either talk to you soon or see you soon when hanging up the phone or parting company. I really wasn't sure why, but I'd been avoiding saying 'good-bye' to him. I put my phone down on the counter and went over to the apartment door. I locked it before I jogged back to the kitchen taking the white plastic bag containing the small box that I had nervously bought at the drug store before I went upstairs. I too needed a shower and to freshen myself up. Putting the bag in my nightstand drawer I started to gather my clothes. I glanced in the mirror above my dresser and laughed.

I had been wondering why the cashier and a few others at the market and drug store looked at me strangely. I had some black paint smeared on my left cheek, and it must have gotten there when I was working this morning. Laughing at myself again I shook my head and headed into the bathroom. I needed to start looking in the mirror before I left my apartment.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom wrapped in my robe and towel drying my hair as a resounding loud knock sounded on my apartment door. Cursing quietly, I realized that it had to have been Don and that I had taken too long in the shower. The knock sounded again and I quickly rushed from the bathroom and down the stairs, towel still in hand, and I made sure my thick dark green cotton robe was secured tightly around me. I checked the peep hole and sure enough Don stood on the other side, but he looked worried instead of impatient. I unlocked the door and opened it, giving him a small smile and his worried face melted to one of relieved.

"Sorry, I took a little longer in the shower then I intended," I said softly as I looked at him and it seemed that he realized then that I was standing there dressed only in my knee length robe. He grinned, flashing the dimple on his right cheek before he closed the small distance between us and put his hands on my upper waist.

"This look works for you," he said and I laughed as I felt a blush race up my neck and my cheeks.

"Really?" I asked with a smile as I put my hands on his elbows. He only nodded before he ducked his head down and kissed me. The butterflies in my stomach erupted and my heart pounded heavily as I raised my arms, dropping my towel, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands found his short hair as he deepened the kiss and I gently bit his lower lip. When I felt his right hand leave my back and slide to the front of my robe, I pulled back, breathless and flushed, before I licked my lips and looked up at him. "I should get dressed," I breathed and he sighed heavily. It wasn't a sigh out of frustration; it was more like a regretful sigh.

"Probably, Hawkes and Messer will be here in about an hour and a half," he said before he cleared his throat. It was obvious that Don wasn't used to going as slow as we had been, but to my surprise he didn't seem to mind. I figured he liked me as much as I liked him if he was willing to go slow for me. "While you get dressed is there anything I can do?" he asked, and I noticed that neither of us had moved out of the others arms.

"Would you mind washing the vegetables that are in the crisper in the fridge?" I asked stepping away from him and picking up my towel. He chuckled and shook his head as I tucked my damp hair behind my ears. "Thanks," I said with a small smile before I tilted my head slightly and kissed his cheek. He reached for me but I giggled and moved away from him, shaking my head at his dimpled grin before I turned and went upstairs with my heart pounding.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was dressed in my jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and my blow dried hair up in a ponytail. I had brushed on a little powder and mascara to make myself look a little more awake before I went down the smooth wooden stairs and I smiled when I saw Don actually fixing the fresh salad with the lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, red onions, and cherry tomatoes I bought. "Hey," I said walking around the island kitchen and smiling as he was chopping up the lettuce. "You didn't have actually make the salad," I said before I snuck a washed tomato and popped it in my mouth. He smiled and shrugged as he continued his work.

"I thought you could use a little more help than me just cleaning them," he said and then I realized I hadn't told him I was making a salad with the vegetables.

"Wait, how did you know I was making a salad with those?" I asked and he grinned as he turned his blue eyes to my green.

"What else would you make with this stuff?" he asked and I opened my mouth to retort, but I had no answer so I laughed and gently put my hand on his forearm while he chuckled with me.

"Touché," I said before I kissed his cheek and stole another tomato, which only made him laugh a little harder. I went over to the double wall oven setting the lower oven to pre-heat to cook the potatoes. The top oven I would use to broil the steaks. "So, you haven't told me anything about your friends that I'll be meeting," I said going to the fridge to get the potatoes.

"Danny Messer and Sheldon Hawkes," he said as I turned with the bag of potatoes in hand and moved over to the sink next to him. "They work in the lab. Danny was the one you sort of met in the hospital. You haven't met Sheldon yet." I nodded as I washed the potatoes and we fell in a comfortable silence both setting to work. Don finished the salad and I put the potatoes in the oven when it was ready.

"So, they're the brains and you're the muscle?" I asked as he put some saran wrap over the glass salad bowl, smiling.

"Something like that," he said. I laughed as he shrugged. "Hawkes is a doctor, used to be an ME, but became a CSI; and Danny's a detective but he does the science stuff." I nodded.

"Have you told them a lot about me?" I asked taking the bowl from him and tucking it in the fridge while he started to clean up his mess. I turned back around and looked at him curiously while he washed the knives and cutting board off and stuck them in the dishwasher.

"Danny knows more about you," he admitted as he closed the dishwasher door and turned around, leaning back against the counter. "I sort of had a drunken confession and he was there."

"A _drunken_ confession?" I asked with a laugh and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I got a little carried away with the beers while I was out with Danny and a few of the guys, and my mouth ran away on me," he said. "I don't drink that much, but it'd been a rough day and I know alcohol is the _last_ thing you turn to but . . .," he trailed off with a shrug and I smiled before I walked over to him and put my hands on his sides.

"Well you do know that if you have a rough day, and it doesn't matter the time, you can call and talk to me," I said softly. He smiled before he leaned down and kissed me, however, it was more of a brush of the lips but a kiss all the same.

"I'll take you up on that," he whispered and I made to close the distance between us and kiss him again but a knock sounded at the door halting me just centimeters from his lips. "I'm going to guess that's Danny and Sheldon," he said with a smirk while I laughed and lowered my head to rest against his shoulders.

"You're probably right," I said as I pulled away from him. "We should go let them in." He nodded before he took my hand and we walked to the door. He let go of my hand and gestured for me to open the door and I walked to the door and smiled at the two faces on the other side. Danny I knew to be the light brown haired man with glasses so I assumed the African American man with him was Sheldon. "Hi," I said through my smile and they both smiled back in return. "Come on in." I opened the door a little more and stepped back. They came in and greeted Don before I closed the door and we moved into the open living room.

"Damn, if all of us had this much space, we'd never leave our places," Danny said as he looked around.

"Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes," Don said pointing to each man, "this is Elina."

"Nice to meet you Elina," Sheldon said and I smiled at him.

"Likewise," I said softly. "Would either of you like something to drink? I have lemonade, water, and orange soda. Sorry I don't have anything stronger but I'm not much of a drinker." Sheldon smiled and shook his head.

"Lemonade's fine," he said and I looked at Danny.

"I'll have the same," he said.

"Great," I said. "Make yourselves at home and you can turn on the television if you'd like." I was nervous for some reason and I looked at Don. "Did you want some lemonade too?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." I quickly walked back to the kitchen and I knew I was making myself seem like a complete idiot. I heard them talking quietly and glanced at them as I poured the lemonade. Don had led them over to the sofa and arm chairs and had they all sat down. I put the four glasses on a tray and carried them into the living room hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself too bad.

* * *

"Great dinner, Elina," Sheldon said with a smile as we finished eating and I started to clear off the table with their help. I smiled at him as I put a couple empty plates in the sink. Miraculously, I hadn't embarrassed myself too much but they'd told me some interesting stories about Don and their jobs.

"Thank you," I said quietly and with a smile.

"Yeah, who knew an heiress could cook?" Danny asked and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he put the salad bowl on the counter next to the sink. Danny looked guilty before he cleared his throat and looked at Don nervously and then back at me. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean anything by that."

"I didn't take it personally," I said shaking my head.

"I was just trying to make a joke," Danny said and I smiled with a shrug.

"My family is who they are and I may live comfortably, but it's not only thanks to my family's money. My talent as an artist and the interest people have in my work is the main reason why I am able to live comfortably," I said. "I won't lie and say that when I started out I didn't live off the money I had in my trust because I did and that money paid for my education, but I earned everything that came afterwards."

"She's not the typical heiress," Don said with a grin and I smiled as I looked from Danny to Don, who was leaning on the raised bar of the island.

"No, my sister on the hand was until recently," I said. "She's taken to her position in the company and is actually doing more than I ever thought she would."

"How is your sister? Is she doing all right?" Sheldon asked and I looked at him and nodded.

"She's fine," I said. "Sometimes she calls me in the middle of the night after she wakes up from a nightmare, but we talk it out and she calms down. She's a lot tougher than most give her credit for, even me." Sheldon smiled at me and I returned it before Danny spoke.

"Where's the bathroom, Elina?" Danny asked and I looked at him.

"Upstairs, it's the door on the left," I said and he nodded before he went upstairs. "So, Sheldon, Don told me that you're a doctor and you were an ME," I said, bringing up their work for the first time that night. He nodded and moved to stand next to Don while I washed the dishes. I had already told them that I'd wash the dishes and stick them in the dishwasher, so I didn't mind that they weren't helping. "What made you become a CSI?"

"I wanted to help figure out how those people ended up on my table," he said, "to help give more closure to the families."

"I couldn't imagine doing what you guys do," I said softly and shaking my head. "It takes a special person to not only put their lives on the line to save others but to put small pieces of a puzzle together to figure out who did what and why is something I don't think I could even fathom doing." Don and Sheldon smiled at me. We continued chatting until I was finished with the dishes and we all wondered what could be taking Danny so long.

"What happened to Messer?" Don asked once were settled in the living room and I shook my head from my spot on the sofa next to him.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten lost," Sheldon said. "It's a loft." Don grinned at him and the man simply smiled and shrugged. I laughed quietly and stood.

"I'll go find him," I said before I padded over to the stairs and went up. I didn't have far to look because I spotted him just ahead looking through a few of my finished canvases resting against the wall in my makeshift studio. I walked over, tucking my hands in my front pockets stopping a few feet away from him. "If you were interested in seeing my work, all you had to do was ask," I said making him jump and look at me as he laughed quietly and pushed up his glasses. I walked over to him as he pointed at the resting canvases and smiled.

"Not what I was expecting," he said and I smiled as I looked at what he was pointing to. It was the cottage scene that took me seemingly forever to finish. I was going to be packaging the five canvases to take the gallery the following day, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked and he grinned.

"Good," he said and I laughed softly. "You're also not what I was expecting." I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Is _that_ good or bad?" I asked again and he chuckled.

"Definitely good," he said. "Flack was right about you." I smiled even though I didn't know what Don was right about. I assumed it was good though since he was still smiling. "If you didn't already know, he's crazy about you." I felt myself blush a little more before I smiled and gestured him to come with me. I moved over to the other side of the room and bent over before I pulled piece of cloth off a piece of canvas I had set to the side.

"I'm crazy about him too," I said softly as I stood and looked at Danny as he smirked and looked at the painting. "I was thinking of giving this to him, silly I know, but I thought he might like it." The painting was of Don in his Kevlar vest and a determined look on his face. It was how I remembered him when he came into the squad room to tell me they were going in for Elise. I had painted him like he was going into the building, gun drawn but down. I don't know why I painted that image of Don, but it had just came to me when I sat down to paint.

"I'm not one for art, Elina, but I think he'll like it," he said before he looked at me and then at the painting. "Although, I think you made him a little buffer then he really is. His arms aren't that big," Danny said with a frown and I laughed quietly before I covered it again and grabbed his forearm.

"Come on, they're waiting for us downstairs," I said and Danny laughed as he let me pull him along.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Don and I found ourselves alone again and settled on my sofa. The TV was on some random movie we found, but neither one of us were really paying attention to it because we were focused on each other. "I like your friends," I said and Don smiled as he rested his head on the back of the sofa looking at me. I had turned to face him and my legs were stretched out over his lap and his hands were resting comfortably on my legs. "I think Danny was on the fence about me though."

"He was," Don admitted and I wasn't surprised. "Only because the last relationship I was in didn't end well and with everything going on he wants to make sure I'll be okay."

"Are you okay?" I asked resting my head on the back of the couch and he raised his right hand and ran the back of his fingers along my cheek before he brought his hand back down to my thigh.

"More than okay," he said softly and I smiled. I raised my head and leaned forward, kissing him gently. He raised his head and pressed his lips a little more firmly to mine and never breaking out kiss I shifted so I was straddling his lap. His hands were on my hips and mine were cradling his head in my hands while our lips battled. I ran my right hand down his neck and rested it on his chest. Slowly I pulled my lips from his and looked down at him breathlessly. Don opened his eyes and looked up at me, his breathing just as heavy as mine. I ran my thumb along his right cheek and sighed quietly. I was tired of fighting what I was feeling.

"Come on," I whispered as I climbed from the sofa and held out my hand to him. He took my hand in his and I helped him from the sofa. I led him to the stairs before I led him upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Lin?" he questioned when I turned around to look at him and bit my lip. I let go of his hand and pulled the binding from my hair, sending the red waves down around my head before I tossed the black tie onto my dresser and stepped closer to him. I just had to look at him for him to know what I was suggesting and he raised his hand to my hair, pushing it from my face but lacing his fingers in it. "You sure?"

"I am," I said quietly and he leaned down slightly and kissed me. My heart pounding and the adrenaline pumping through my body had me feeling his kiss from my lips all the way to my toes and my mind when somewhere else all together. I found it often did that when Don's lips were anywhere near mine. I turned my lips from his and breathed heavily against him while he moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck as he pushed my hair away from my neck. I felt drunk but oddly enough I liked it. I heard a soft moan and I realized it came from me when Don chuckled against my skin and lifted his head to look down at me. I knew my face matched my hair, but I smiled as I looked at him. "Sorry," I said but he shook his head.

"If you weren't making a sound, then I'd worry," he said with a grin and I laughed quietly before I stepped out of his arms and walked backwards towards the bed. Being bold for what felt like the first time in my life I crossed my arms in front of me and grasped the hem of my fitted t-shirt before I pulled the black fabric from my body leaving me standing in my jeans and black lace bra. When his eyes finally left my chest and moved to my face I smiled through my blush.

"That's a surprise," he said deeply and I bit my lip as he closed the distance between us and reached out, grabbing the waist of my jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper all the while my breathing became rougher and heavier as my green eyes held his blue. I felt his finger skim the top of the matching panties I had put on while I got dressed and my breath hitched a bit. "These are too," he said and I cleared my throat.

"You didn't think I owned anything lacy?" I asked my voice barely audible despite my best effort to get my throat to work. He grinned before he leaned down and pecked my lips with a quick kiss.

"Oh I thought you might, I just wasn't expecting black and lacy," he said and I felt his hands push my jeans from my hips. "I thought you were more nice then naughty." I smiled at that while he continued to grin.

"Yeah, well," I cleared my throat again as his heat and scent overwhelmed me, "it's fun to be naughty every once in a while and it's been a _long_ while since I've been naughty." Don chuckled and my mind was swirling as his fingers continued to run along my skin and the top of my panties.

"Really?" he asked deeply and I nodded as my eyes fluttered.

"I thought you'd like it when I picked it up the other day." He raised an eyebrow and it was my turn to grin.

"So, this is new?" he asked

"Very new," I whispered and as much as I didn't want to have his hands leave me, I stepped back a bit and stepped out of my jeans before I pulled my socks off so I stood only in my bra and panties. Kicking my clothes aside I found myself once again in Don's arms. I looked up at him surprised while he leaned down to kiss me only he stopped short and I opened my eyes when I didn't feel his lips on mine.

"As much as I like it, I think I like what's underneath it even more," he said and my face heated before he fiercely claimed my lips with his and I lost myself in him completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews and adding me to your alerts/favorites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Sorry I'm late," I said as I rushed over to Elise who was waiting patiently for me at the restaurant. I was running late thanks to Don and I not exactly wanting to part company that morning. My hair was up and still damp from my shower but to my surprise I wasn't at all rattled. I usually was when I ran late, but that morning I wasn't feeling it.

"Why do you look like the cat that got the canary?" Elise asked as I sat down at our table for our usual Sunday brunch. I shrugged as I put my bag down in the chair next to me and she grinned at the blush that made its way across my cheeks. "Oh my God," Elise said and she adjusted her broken arm in the sling it rested in as she laughed.

"What?" I asked picking up the menu although I already knew what I was going to have. My eyes skimmed the list and I heard Elise scoff.

"You had sex with him," she whispered and I quickly lowered the menu and my green eyes met her brown. "You did!" she said, a wicked smile on her face and I blushed even more as I smiled back.

"Shh," I hissed through a laugh and she followed suit, laughing right along with me. "No need to go broadcasting it to the entire restaurant," I said putting the menu down to the side and Elise was still giggling.

"It's about time," Elise said and I rolled my eyes before I took a drink of water.

"We've known each other for ten weeks, Elise, and we don't exactly have regular dates," I said. "I think we've maybe had like four or five actual dates. We talk on the phone more often than anything."

"And you know more about each other than you would have if you went on regular dates," she said and we paused in our conversation as the waiter came up and we placed our orders and he walked away grinning at Elise as he did so. "So how was he?" she asked and I laughed softly.

"Well," I started before I took a deep breath. "Remember that guy you met in Rio like two years ago? The guy you went on about for a week after you got back, not sparing me any details?" Elise groaned quietly and smiled at the memory.

"That man had me cooped up in my hotel room the entire week I was there," she said. "I got one day in the sun and rest was spent in bed." I laughed quietly once more before I took another sip of my water.

"Yeah, well, imagine him but gentler, less lust filled, and passionate." Her eyebrows raised and I smirked. "I'm not lying."

"I didn't expect _that_ out of him," Elise said through a laugh. "I mean, I expected rough and thorough but not gentle and passionate."

"Elise!" I chided and she laughed loudly as the waiter brought our orange juice and Elise's champagne. Thanking him quietly I looked at her as she sipped the bubbling liquid. "Why did you expect that?" I couldn't help but ask and she smiled.

"You have looked at the man right?" she asked and I looked at her like she lost her mind. "He just gives off that rough vibe."

"He wasn't. He was . . .well he was just . . ." I said and I felt my face heat once more and Elise chuckled once more as she shook her head, dark waves bouncing beautifully around her head.

"You can't even finish that sentence without blushing and getting all tingly can you?" she asked and I sighed as I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't know _how_ to explain last night, Elise," I said. "I've never felt like that before and it's kind of scary."

"You know he's got it bad for you, Linnie, and I _know_ you've got it bad for him," she reasoned.

"I know," I said softly. However, I also knew we were in the early stages of our relationship. I'd been in one relationship my entire life and five years ago it ended badly and left me with a broken heart.

"He's not that sculptor, Linnie," Elise said and I nodded my head knowing full well that Don was nothing like my ex, Andre. I met Andre while I was in art school. He was my first and last boyfriend until Don and Elise couldn't stand him. Elise had taken to referring to him as 'the sculptor' and she rarely ever talked about him but when she did it was never positive.

Andre was the first man that ever showed interest in me. At first I thought it was simply because he was a TA for one of my instructors and he was impressed with my skill, but when he kissed me one night while I was working late in the studio I realized it was more than my skill that had captured his attention. Not only were their personalities a complete 180 degrees from each other, Andre looked nothing like Don. He wore his dark blonde hair long and he was hauntingly good looking with deep set brown eyes and a square defined jaw. He was also much thinner and paler than Don, but similar in height.

Andre was out of the norm and brought me to places in the city that I didn't even know existed. He was fun and mysterious, which made me love him all the more. However, he chose his passion over me when he got a job in Europe traveling between Italy and Spain. He told me it was best we end things because he couldn't promise to be true to me on a completely different continent. When he left I'd been heartbroken, and it didn't take too long for me to learn that he hadn't even been true to me while we were together, which left me even more broken than the day he left.

"I know he's not, Elise," I said, completely agreeing with her. "Don is _nothing_ like Andre, but I can't help but have that fear that once this honeymoon phase is over that I'll bore him like I obviously did Andre."

"You're not boring," Elise said with such conviction that I was startled a bit. "You're beautiful and you're fun when you want to be." I laughed and Elise smiled as she tilted her head and looked at me. "Don't let your fear push him away, Linnie, because you'll regret it if you do." I tightened my ponytail and sighed, but smiled at her. She was right and it was a little heard for me to believe that I found myself on the same page as my crazy older sister. "I don't want you to lose that glow you've got cooking for you this morning," she said and I blushed.

"I'm not going to push him away. I never felt this way about Andre," I said honestly meaning it and I couldn't stop the next words from leaving my lips. "I truly love him, Elise." Her brown eyes widened and I gasped quietly as my own eyes widened. It was then that I admitted to myself that I had indeed fallen in love with him and there was no escaping it.

* * *

It had been a few days since my brunch with Elise and Don and I hadn't been able to see each other, but we talked on the phone as usual. I hadn't addressed my revelation with him yet, and in truth I really didn't know how I was going to. I had been completely honest when I told Elise that I hadn't felt the way I did with Andre that I did with Don. With Don it was natural and easy but with Andre it had always been tense and unsure. I really couldn't explain why I was so unsure about telling him, but I was determined to tell him soon.

I walked into my apartment, shopping bags in hand, when my cell phone rang. After nearly tripping over my own two feet and bags in the foyer, I managed to pull my phone out of my purse and flip it open as I stumbled into the living room. "Hello?"I asked slightly breathless as I put my bags on the sofa and tossed my purse on the coffee table.

"Didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Don's voice asked and I smiled.

"No, I just nearly killed myself trying to get my phone," I said and Don laughed heavily. "So you laugh at my near demise, glad to know you care so much Donald." I was teasing of course and there was no hiding the obvious smile to my tone.

"I do care, but I'm just trying figure out how you nearly killed yourself while getting your phone," Don said and I sighed as I slipped off my boots and padded over to the kitchen.

"I was carrying shopping bags and just walked inside when you called," I said as I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, you're home then?" he asked and I used my shoulder to hold my phone in place while I opened my water.

"Yes, I'm home," I said slowly and there was a knock on the door. Laughing I put my open water down on the counter and walked over to the door. Without looking in the peephole I opened it and smiled at Don who stood in the hall his phone pressed to his ear. We lowered our phones and I closed the distance between us as I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss before he returned it with much vigor and wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we should take this inside just in case your neighbor across the hall makes an appearance," he said and I grinned.

"She's still in Spain, has been since January," I said and he raised his eyebrows as I slipped out of his arms and grabbed his tie to pull him inside. He obliged and laughed as I closed the door soundly behind us and kissed him feverishly once more. His right hand found its way to my hair while the other my hip. Suddenly, as if realizing he was there for another reason other than kissing me, Don pulled his lips from mine. "What is it?" I asked slightly confused and he chuckled as he pushed more of my hair from my face.

"Nothing bad," he said. "I just think we should take a minute before we end up in your bedroom."

"Would that be so bad?" I asked and he pursed his lips. He seemed to think about it for a minute before he shrugged and shook his head with a smile.

"Nah," he said and I smiled in return.

"But you didn't come here to end up in my bedroom," I said.

"I didn't plan on it happening right away," he said still grinning. "I was thinking we'd get something to eat or talk for a while. I wasn't expecting the assault the second you saw me." I felt heat dance across my cheeks and he rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I still like that," he said softly and I rolled my eyes before I slipped out of his arms and headed back over to the kitchen where my water awaited me. I heard him laugh again before his footfalls followed me.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" I asked before I picked up my water and took a drink.

"How about we talk about how you have half of Fifth Avenue on your couch?" Don asked and I raised an eyebrow. "Did you and Elise go on a shopping spree?"

"I went alone and it's art supplies," I said defensively. "If you'd look at the labels on the bags, you would see the name of the supply store I shop at not Saks or Tiffany's."

"Sorry, I just thought a day shopping would be . . .," he trailed off uncertain how to answer and for some reason I was pissed.

"Would be what? Me going and splurging on clothes and jewelry I don't even wear in the first place?" I asked putting the bottle down on the counter and crossing my arms over my chest. A look of surprise crossed Don's face and I even had to admit I was surprised that I was so angry, but reason was escaping me at that moment.

"Elina, that's not what I meant," Don said.

"Yeah, well, that's how you came off," I said before I walked away and went upstairs.

"Elina," Don said, calling after me as he followed. I went to my room and closed the door only to have him catch it and push it open. "This is a stupid thing to have our first fight over," he said and I sighed as I turned around and looked at him.

"I know, but you pissed me off," I said firmly and his eyebrows rose suddenly.

"How?" he asked and I sighed as I ran my hands up my face and through my hair.

"You assumed that I went on a shopping spree," I said and he looked confused. Hell, I was confused as to why I was angry exactly. "I'm not frivolous, Don, I thought you knew me better." He stepped over to me and caught my shoulders as I made to turn away from him. He turned me to face him and held my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I pissed you off without meaning to," he said softly. "Would it help if I said I was just kidding?" he asked and I sighed. It was hard to stay angry when he was so close and in truth, I knew I was being stupid. "I do know you, Lin," he added before he captured my lips with his, but I didn't let the kiss last too long.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered. "I must be PMSing or something. I guess I'm a little touchy." He smiled before he leaned into me, kissing me chastely. "I have something for you."

"You got me in your bedroom, I'm ready for whatever you got for me," he said and I laughed.

"It's not in here," I said and he grinned as he looked down at me.

"You sure about that? Because right now that bed and you in it are what I really want right now," he said and I laughed as I pushed him away and walked out of my room, flipping on the light over my studio. "You mean I get to come into the studio?" he asked as he followed me.

"Don't try and pretend you haven't snuck in here before," I said moving over to the wrapped canvas I framed the day before. Don grinned as I beckoned him over to my drawing table and put the medium sized canvas on the table. "I hope you don't think this is silly, but I painted this for you." He stood by me and looked at me before he looked at the wrapped package. "Open it," I urged.

He slowly and carefully unwrapped it and I saw his eyes widen as he tossed the paper aside and took in the painting I had shown Danny the other day. He gently sat it back down on the table and looked down at it. I couldn't read the expression for the life of me and I nervously bit my lip.

"Do you not like it? It's okay if you don't. It's not like-," I was babbling and Don effectively silenced me by grabbing my face and kissing me soundly. I stumbled back by the force of the kiss before I wrapped my arms around him to steady myself.

"I love it," he breathed after he pulled his lips away and I blinked several times as I looked up at him. His face was so warm, so happy, and so open; but I still couldn't read the look on his face. It was a strange reaction over a painting, but I had a feeling the smile on his face was for more than just the painting.

"I love you," I whispered sincerely and I gasped upon realizing that the words once again slipped from my lips without me even thinking. Don slowly smiled and rubbed his thumbs across my heated cheeks.

"I love you too," he whispered back before he kissed me deeply. What a way to share those three little words with each other; a tame make out session and a petty fight led up to what was supposed to be a romantic moment. We were a very interesting couple.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so very sorry for the two week long wait. My father had a heart attack shortly after my last posting and life became even more difficult than it had been. Thankfully, he's recovering and is doing far better than even the doctor's expected because they prepared us for his death. He's home now and resting, so, I spent the first day that I've had to myself thanking all that is good in the world that he's okay and writing for you wonderful readers because I want to share my happiness. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will do my very best to update much sooner.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

As the first of August approached a heat wave had gripped the city. I'd kept myself locked away in my apartment, only venturing out when I had to and when Don wasn't able to come to my place. However, that afternoon as I sat in my apartment with Elise I was ready to gladly go out into the heat. "I'm not going, Elise," I said firmly as I stood from the sofa and went into the kitchen to get some more iced tea.

"It's mom and dad's forty-fifth anniversary party, Linnie, you have to come," she said and I laughed and shook my head.

"The only things I have to do, Elise, are pay taxes and die," I said firmly and she crossed her arms. Now that the cast was off her arm, she was able to move back into her intimidating self without a problem.

"Elina Karen McCree, you're going to go to that party on Saturday if I have to drag you kicking and screaming," Elise said but I stood defiant after I poured my glass of tea. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to the island, her brown eyes narrowed. "Mom wants you to come, Elina," she said using the one thing that would weaken my resolve. "She hasn't seen you in nearly five years. She's worried that she's going to die and not see her baby girl."

"She's sixty-four, she's not going to die anytime soon," I said softly and Elise sighed. "Dad doesn't want me anywhere near them."

"You'd be surprised what time's done to him," Elise said. "He's seventy-three, Linnie, and he hasn't been in the best of health." I felt even worse at hearing that. I'd always thought of my father as the steel man that I'd never saw shed a tear and he barely ever smiled unless it was at my mother or my brothers. "Ten years is long enough don't you think?"

"All right," I said. "I'll go, but only if I can bring Don."

"You can," she said triumphantly before she danced around the island and kissed my cheek. She grabbed her purse and started to trot away. "I've got to get back to the office, I'll call you and let you know where to be and at what time. It's formal, so tell Don he's got to get a tux." She disappeared out the door and I sighed as I stuck the pitcher of tea back into the fridge before I picked up my cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Flack," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back, the smile very obvious in his tone.

"What are you doing Saturday?" I asked and he chuckled. I felt my cheeks heat when I realized what he was probably thinking. I laughed too and shook my head. "Only if you're a good boy," I said which made him laugh harder.

"It's my day off. What did you have in mind?" he asked after he sobered his laughter.

"Well, do you own a tux?"

* * *

Saturday came quicker than I would have liked, and after a day of getting my nails and hair done I was in my room putting the finishing touches on my makeup. I was terrible when it came to doing my hair and my nails had seen better days so that was the only reason for the manicure and stylist. The woman that did my hair curled it and then pinned it up randomly on the back of my head. It was an interesting idea and I had been a little unsure when she suggested it, but it turned out really pretty so I was happy with it. My nails just had a clear coat on them, but they were now neatly trimmed, buffed, and looking like they hadn't looked in ages.

After applying my lipstick and slipping the soft neutral tone into my black clutch I made sure I didn't have to touch anything up before I moved to the floor length mirror to take in the whole look. I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at my reflection to prevent a small frown from forming. Even though there was air conditioning at the ballroom, the journey there would be in the evening heat so I had bought a strapless dress that was light and airy. The empire waist of the floor length gown was flattering and the emerald green color looked nice against my still pale complexion and with my red hair, but I didn't know about the silver and black beading under the bust. It brought attention to my chest and even thought I wasn't hugely gifted I wasn't pea size.

"Elina?" came Don's voice from downstairs. Obviously the town car Elise had ordered for us had picked him up and was waiting outside for us. I'd given Don a key to my apartment ages ago and he'd taken to using it liberally, which I didn't mind at all; except for the few times he caught me in the shower. Well, I really didn't mind those time _too_ much.

"I'm upstairs, I'll be down in a minute," I called back. After making sure the strappy black high heeled sandals I wore were secure on my feet I grabbed my small clutch and left my bedroom, turning off the light as I went. Don heard me coming and looked up only to smile as he watched me walk down the stairs. I smiled back and he was quick to meet me at the foot of the stairs.

"You look beautiful," he said before he kissed my cheek. My heels made me almost eye level with him, so there wasn't much bending down on his part as his lips brushed my cheek.

"Thank you," I said raising my hands to his black bow tie. Precariously holding my clutch in my left hand, I straightened his tie ever so slightly. "You look amazing as always." He grinned and grasped my right hand to place a kiss on my knuckles. "Are you ready to face the firing squad?" I asked and he laughed before he laced my arm with his.

"Let them fire away," he said and I smiled. "I've probably been through worse."

"We'll see about that," I said as he led me from my apartment and out to the town car. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I just hoped that whatever happened that night it wouldn't be too catastrophic.

* * *

After the ride to the hotel and going through a bunch of shouting photographers that blinded us with their flashes we paused outside the door to the ballroom. "You ready?" Don asked and I took a deep breath as I nodded and laced my left hand into his right.

"Yeah, just as long as you stay close by," I said and he grinned before he kissed my temple. We went inside and weaved through the small groups of guests that had already arrived and were talking softly over the gentle classical music playing in the background. "I'm already ready to leave," I whispered to Don and he chuckled.

"It's not so bad," Don said as a very old couple passed by us and he made a curious face. "We just might be the young whipper snappers in the crowd though." I laughed and Don looked at me, grinning. I was instantly relaxed and I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles. I lowered our hands and he squeezed my hand with a wink. I spotted Elise in her elegant black dress and after pointing her out to Don we made our way over to her.

"Linnie, you made it," Elise said as she stepped away from the handsome blonde haired man she was talking to and walked over to us. She looked Don over and grinned, her dark eyes sparkling. "You clean up nice, Don," she said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Elise," Don said good naturedly and the blonde man Elise had been talking to stepped over to us. Elise looked at him and smiled as she laced her arm with his and took his hand. I raised an eyebrow as Elise met my eyes and I swore she blushed as she smiled.

"Edward, this is my sister Elina and her boyfriend, Don," Elise said introducing us to the man. "Linnie, Don, this is my boyfriend Edward McAlister," she continued and I did my best to stop my mouth from snapping open, but Don didn't mask his surprise. He laughed softly as he nodded his head and let go of my hand. Edward let go of Elise's hand and shook Don's extended hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said with a smile, and I noticed the British accent.

"Likewise," Don said before they let go of each other hands and Don put his arm around my waist, resting his hand on my right hip. I shook Edward's hand, smiling.

"Elise has told me a great deal about you, Elina," he said kindly. "She spoke of how little you two look alike, but I can see the similarities."

"Then I should thank you because Elise is one of the most beautiful women I know," I said as we let go and Edward smiled warmly as he turned his dark brown eyes to Elise's.

"That she is," he said softly and I smiled, but gasped quietly when I felt Don's breath on my neck.

"She's got nothing on you, Lin," Don whispered before he kissed my earlobe. For a second, my eyes fluttered closed and my heart thumped painfully in my chest. My ears were a weakness and he knew that fact all too well. I looked at him with a hard to maintain scowl. He was grinning as he looked at me and my face flushed as I fought against a smile.

"Don't do that," I whispered. "We've been here five minutes and you're already behaving badly."

"You know you like it," he whispered back and I blushed even more before I looked away from him and at Elise and Edward who were smiling at us as if they completely understood our hushed and rushed conversation.

"May I steal my sister for just a moment?" I asked and Edward nodded. I looked at Don and pointed at him as if to say 'be good' and he leaned into me, kissing my cheek, before he nodded. I pulled Elise away from Edward and walked with her across the ballroom. "When in the hell did this happen and when were you planning on telling me?" I asked when we were far from the men of our lives and Elise blushed again, looking anxious.

"It just sort of happened about a month ago," she said. "I've never felt like this before, Linnie, and I wanted to make sure he was sticking around before I broadcasted it to the world. He's a really great guy. Even talking about him makes me all antsy."

"How did you two meet?" I asked, happy that she actually found someone that gave her the same feeling Don gave me.

"He's our UK rep," she said. "I know it's mixing business with pleasure, but we got along so well over our lunch and I found myself asking him to have dinner with me. He agreed and now it's been six weeks of steady dating. We haven't even slept together yet." At that my mouth did fall open thanks to the shockwave that hit me full force. Elise laughed at my expression and I slowly recovered, managing a smile as she continued to laugh. "I know, I can't believe it either. I've turned into you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," I said and Elise smiled before she reached out and hugged me. Closing my eyes, I hugged her back. "And you know his name fits. It starts with an 'E'." Elise laughed again as she pulled back and nodded.

"I thought the same thing."

"Did you tell Ely, Elliot, or mom and dad about me coming?" I asked, sadly changing the subject.

"I told mom," she said. "She's been looking for you to come through that door for the last hour, but I think she's snuck off into the bathroom."

"Elina?" came a deep, surprised sounding voice from behind me and Elise looked over my shoulder and smiled softly at the voice I hadn't heard since I was in high school

Slowly, I turned around and smiled at Kyle Worthington. He was in my graduating class, star of the lacrosse team, and over our high school years we'd been partnered on several projects and developed on odd friendship seeing as I as the loner artist and he the king of our class. However, the last time we'd seen each other was the night of graduation and he stole a kiss after cornering me in a shadowed corner of the auditorium. We parted that night knowing nothing would come of our relationship, but he had been my first kiss and I'd never forgotten that night. But, I'd forgotten that feeling until I met Don. Aside from Don, he was the only one that ever made me feel that fluttery feeling. Andre never did, but as I looked at Kyle I no longer had that feeling. He looked nearly the same, broad and sure in his fine tux. His dark brown hair was slightly long, but neat about his head and his brown eyes crinkled in the corners as he took me in.

"It's been a long time," he said before he stepped forward and gave me a half hug. I stiffened, but returned his embrace as I laughed softly.

"Eleven years is a long time," I said as we pulled apart and he smiled. His gaze was even with mine as his brown eyes met my green. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my sister," Kyle said. "She's your brother Ely's secretary and she didn't want to come alone." I nodded and looked to Elise who wanted me to introduce her.

"Oh, Kyle Worthington, this is my sister Elise," I said introducing her to him and he tore his eyes from me to Elise who smiled at him and held out her hand. "Elise this is Kyle Worthington, we went to high school together." They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Pleasure to meet you Kyle," Elise said before she looked at me. "I'll leave you two to catch up. I'm going to find Edward." I nodded and she left me alone with Kyle who laughed softly, returning my attention to him.

"You two don't look much alike," he said and I smiled.

"She got our mother's coloring and me our father's," I said and he grinned. It was the same smile he had in high school, the one that made me feel sick to my stomach, but I still felt nothing.

"So, you still painting?" he asked and I smiled as I nodded.

"And teaching," I added. "I teach art during the summer months at the Lower Manhattan Center for the Arts."

"You've done quite well then," he said and I nodded once more.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, curious as to what he did after high school.

"Well, I went to Duke, busted my ass, and got into Harvard Law School," he said with a chuckle and I laughed with him. "Busted my ass some more and now I work for a firm in Brooklyn. It's nothing too glamorous, but I love it."

"That's all that matters," I said and at his curious look I continued. "Doing something you love. That's why I followed my heart and went to art school. I would have never been happy working in an office."

"You were always one that went against the curve, Elina, glad to know you still do," he said and I blushed as I smiled at him. "You look amazing by the way. Green was always your color."

"I was always in our school uniform when we saw each other," I said with a frown. "It was navy and the last time we saw each other I was wearing a black dress under our navy robes." He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and my curiosity was peaked.

"When my friends and I would go to Central Park to throw a ball around or run, you always seemed to be in the area we ended up in," he said with another laugh as he lowered his hand. "Sketch pad in your lap and a pencil in your mouth as another moved across the page."

"I never noticed you," I said softly and he smiled.

"You never looked up," he said. "About the last time we saw each other, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't," I said. "I mean, we were two different people then. I never held it against you." The look he gave me was unexpected and I don't think I hid my surprise very well because he took a step closer to me, reaching his hand up towards my face.

"Elina-," he started but didn't get much more out than that.

"Lin?" came Don's voice and I looked away from Kyle and at Don with a warm smile. I was flustered, not by Kyle's closeness, but by what I felt he was about to do. Don was frowning as he looked at Kyle and closed the small distance between he and I. He wrapped his arm rather possessively around my waist as he kept his piercing gaze on Kyle. I looked from Don to Kyle who slowly turned his eyes from Don to me.

"Kyle this is my boyfriend, Don Flack," I said slowly and understanding settled in his eyes before I saw a flash of disappointment. I looked at Don, but he was still looking at Kyle. Finally, after I put my arm around his waist and he felt my arm around him, he look down at me. "Don this is Kyle Worthington. We went to high school together and he's an old friend," I said and Don nodded before he returned his gaze to Kyle.

"Nice to meet you, Don," Kyle said.

"Likewise," Don said curtly. It was awkward for a moment as the two men stared at each other.

"Don, would you get me a glass of champagne?" I asked softly and Don's blue eyes were once again on me. There was a challenge in his eyes, but I wasn't going to back down. I was no longer meek and shy around him, so, I had no problem holding his gaze anymore. I tried to convey to him that he had nothing to worry about, and I felt he understood. Sighing, he kissed my forehead and nodded before excusing himself. I smiled as I watched him walk away and I looked at Kyle after he cleared his throat.

"Does he treat you right, Elina?" Kyle asked and I grinned at the question.

"He treats me very well, Kyle," I said honestly.

"What does he do?" he asked.

"He's a detective with the New York City police department and his work schedule is a little crazy, but it's great. I've never been happier in my entire life," I said and he nodded his head.

"Here I was hoping I'd find the strange little artist girl I said good bye to that night at graduation," he said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're doing so well, Elina. Maybe we could have lunch sometime. Catch up on life, you know."

"I'd like that, Kyle," I said. He smiled before he pulled his wallet out and handed me his business card.

"Give me a call," he said. "My cell's on there."

"I will," I said and he glanced behind me before he smiled.

"I'll see you around, Elina," he said and I waved slightly as he walked away and Don appeared at my side, holding a glass of champagne in front of me.

"Thank you," I said as I took the glass and looked up at him. Don was scowling in Kyle's direction and I laughed shook my head as I raised a hand to his face, turning his chin so he was look at me. "He's an old friend, Don, no need to look like you want to throw him in lock up." He gave me a small grin at my comment before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"When I first came up, he looked like he wanted to have you for dinner," he said and I smiled as I slowly sipped on the gold bubbling liquid.

"Well, you're the only one who can have me for dinner if you wanted," I said in a soft whisper, but he heard me all the same. The lust filled grin that splashed across his face was all I needed to know he heard. Our moment was interrupted when I heard a started gasp. Don and I looked to my left, his right, and I saw my mother with her right hand raised to her lips as her tear filled brown eyes caught mine.

"Elina," she said as she lowered her hand and rushed over to me, embracing me tightly. I stumbled back a bit, but Don reached out and steadied my back before he took the glass of champagne from my hand. I didn't see his expression though, because I closed my eyes and lost myself in my mother's embrace. I'd forgotten what her hugs felt like, and I just hoped that my father would be as warm when I saw him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to those that read, reviewed, and/or added my story to their alert/favorites. Sorry for the long wait. Real life is a pain in the butt, however, I finally had time to work on this chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Mom, this is Don Flack, my boyfriend," I said as we pulled apart and introduced Don. Her dark eyes turned from me to him and a warm smile lit her face. Don had put the glass of champagne down on the table behind him and smiled at my mother as he put his hand on my lower back. "Don, this is my mother Lauren McCree," I said, looking up at Don before I looked back to my mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Don," she said. "Elise didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Elina; and such a handsome young man at that." I grinned and looked at Don again only to see a faint blush grace his cheeks as he continued to smile at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. McCree," Don said, "Elina's told me a lot about you." It was true. I had told him a million things about my mother and how she tried to make things better for us kids due to the coldness our father expressed to us.

"Please, Don, call me Lauren," she said warmly as she looked between us. "You two look lovely together. We'll have to have both of you sit with us for the family photo this Christmas. It's been so long since all of us sat together. Ely's wife, Caroline, had little girl last summer. She's beautiful just like Caroline." I nodded my head. Elise, of course, had told me about my little niece.

All together I had two nieces and one nephew that I never met. Elliot and his wife, Mira, had a little girl who would be eight; and Ely had a son that was six and now a one year old girl. Once my mother got started, it was hard to get her stop and she was still on a roll. I smiled as she continued to rattle on and Don's hand slid further around me, resting on my hip as I heard him laugh quietly at an expression my mother had as she told us about something my niece did.

"You're birthday's coming up, we'll have to go to the Hampton house and celebrate it together. You'll have to come too Don. We'll-," she didn't get to finish when a deep voice cut her off.

"Mother, we've been looking for . . .," the voice said before it trailed off. Mother, Don, and I looked up to see a tall man with dark hair. Ely was staring at me as though he'd never seen me before, and I gave my oldest brother a small smile. Even though he was forty-three, he didn't look much older than thirty-five. I didn't know what was happening when he strode forward and pulled me away from Don. I let out a surprised gasp when Ely wrapped his arms around me so fiercely my breath rushed out. As we pulled apart, I felt his right hand settled on the side of my face and my green eyes met my brother's brown.

"Hello Ely," I said softly, finally finding my voice, and he smiled.

"Hello Elina," he said deeply before he shook his head. "You turned out just as beautiful as I thought you would." My confusion must have shown on my face because he lowered his hand and sighed though the smile remained on his face. He looked at Don and then at me before he looked at Don once more. "You must be Detective Flack," he said, surprising both Don and me.

"Yeah," Don said as me moved closer to me.

"Elise told me about how you were the one that found her in the warehouse and got shot in the process," he held out his hand and Don slowly took it in his own, firmly shaking hands. "Thank you for saving her." They let go of each other's hands and Ely put his arm around our mother's shoulders. "Even though that was the worst thing that ever happened to her, it changed her life for the better." He looked at our mother, who was smiling so big I thought her face was going to split as she looked between Ely and me. "Elliot and I are ready to make the toast and Dad's waiting for you." He looked at me and at Don. "I think it would be best you two joined us." I turned my eyes to Don just as he looked at me and he gave me an encouraging smile.

"All right," I said as I looked at Ely and he smiled before he led our mother away and Don and I followed after we linked arms.

"It's okay, Elina," Don whispered. "If anything goes down, I'll get you out of here." I smiled as I looked up at him and leaned closer to him.

"Good, because I can't run in these heels and you might have to carry me," I whispered and he laughed as we continued walking through the crowds.

"Well, we know I can carry you around without a problem," he said and my face heated at the memory of one afternoon that started in the living room of my loft but ended in my bedroom without me unlatching myself from Don. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes as I looked ahead of us. We came to a stop and I smiled at Elise and Edward, but faltered when I saw Elliot. However, when he smiled at me I knew Elise told him I was there. Ely leaned down and stayed that way for a moment before he moved to the side and my mother took a seat next to where Ely had leaned down. When Ely moved that was when I saw my father.

Time hadn't been so kind to him. He looked tired as he sat in his chair and what little hair he had was white, but the moment his matching green eyes met mine I saw a thin line of tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, dress and all. I didn't care if the floor was dirty or that I looked silly sitting there on my knees, but I didn't want him to have to stand and I wanted to be eye level with him.

"Hey Dad," I said softly as I held my hand out to him only to have his aged hands reached out and hold onto my hand firmly. Tears filled my eyes as I smiled at him and I did my best to blink them away, but failed miserably as a few rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Elina, for these last ten years," he said roughly as I saw a lone tear roll down his cheek. "I've missed so much."

"Not much," I said. "My life's been pretty boring up until a few months ago." I was teasing and smiling at him, which made him smile as he looked at me. I looked over my shoulder and at Don before I beckoned him over to me. He came without hesitation and put his right hand on my shoulder as he looked at me before looking at my father. I did the same and saw him looking at Don. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Don."

"I know, the boy that saved Elise," my father said. "I guess I owe you, Detective, for taking care of both my girls."

"You don't owe me anything, Mr. McCree," Don said. "I was doing my job and I love Elina. She's all I want." I knew the smile that came to my face was ridiculous but my emotions were all over the place that night and when my father smiled and patted my hand I laughed. He grinned at me before he let my hand go and Don helped me to my feet.

"Let's get this thing over with. I've got a lot of catching up to do," my father said earning several chuckles before he took my mother's hand and kissed the back of her hand. I smiled and looked at Don only to have him wipe away the trail of the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered and he grinned. He didn't have to say anything; I knew what he was thinking. I could easily hear the 'back at ya' coming from his lips.

* * *

Four hours into the party, my feet were killing me but Don and I were out on the dance floor moving to the soft music playing. "Thank you for everything tonight, Don," I said. "I don't think I would have survived tonight without you."

"You would have done just fine on your own, Lin," Don said and I shook my head as I moved my right hand from behind his neck to his face.

"I wouldn't have even made it through the door if you weren't with me," I said honestly. He smiled as he leaned in, kissed me softly, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Where do you see yourself in forty-five years?" Don asked suddenly, not moving his forehead from mine and I closed my eyes. An image of Don and I, old and weathered, sitting together and holding hands as my parents had all night. I knew it was insanely early to be thinking of forever with him, but it was what I wished for.

"Happily married, with children and maybe grandchildren of my own," I said. "If I had my way, my kids would have baby blue eyes and black hair though." He lifted his head from mine and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was grinning again, the grin that I could never decide if it was good or evil because nothing that followed was ever the same. He had that look when he was about to tease me, or kiss me, or . . . well . . . you know.

"Sure they wouldn't have red hair, or green eyes and black hair, maybe even brown eyes?" he asked and I smiled at him. "But I'm half Irish too, so you never know what combination we'll come up with."

"So you see yourself with me in forty-five years?" I asked and he leaned in to kiss me again, but stopped short of my lips.

"I don't know how many times I've got to tell you, Lin," he whispered, eyes locked with mine and lips hovering centimeters from my own. "I'm not going anywhere," he finished before he pressed his lips to mine. My life was getting by the second, and I felt that it was thanks to the man holding me so possessively.

* * *

"Welcome everyone," I said that following Monday evening as I greeted my last art class of the summer. "My name is Elina McCoy and I am your instructor for Beginner's Art. For the next three weeks I'll be teaching you the basics and help you develop your artists' eye." As I spoke I scanned the faces of the older adults, a few teens, and a few people around my age. However, my eyes stopped at a pair of familiar brown ones I hadn't been expecting. "So," I said as I looked away from Kyle's smiling face and smiled at the old woman sitting in front. "We'll start with any questions you may have and then we'll begin our first exercise."

After the ninety minute course was over, I was packing away my things when I saw shiny black loafers out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and smiled at Kyle before I returned my attention to my task at hand. "I didn't see your name on my roster when I prepared for class tonight," I said.

"I registered just this morning," he said. "I don't think they got around to put my name on your list. It'll probably be there tomorrow." I tucked my pencils into my large purse and smiled up at him as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

"So, why have you decided to take an art course?" I asked before I started walking out of the room with Kyle following.

"I thought it would be a good way to relieve some stress," he said and I nodded my head as I locked my classroom and started out of the center with Kyle at my side.

"Well, your piece tonight was . . . interesting," I managed and Kyle laughed, making me smile.

"You can say it was crap," he said describing the sketch he made of the oatmeal cylinder I had them draw that night. "I can't draw to save my life, but it was fun. You're a really good teacher, Elina, I can see it already." I blushed as I laughed quietly and we walked out into the warm August night air.

"Thank you, Kyle, but if I can get you to draw a deceit three dimensional object by the end of our three weeks, then I'll consider myself a good teacher," I said and he laughed as I did.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked as he pointed to his car parked down the street, in the opposite direction I was heading. "It's late and probably not the wisest idea for you to be out walking alo-," he didn't get to finish when his voice was cut off by another one.

"Hey," came Don's voice from behind me and I turned around, smiling as Don closed in on me. He grinned before he put his hands on my upper waist and placed a kiss on my lips. "I thought I'd swing by to give you a lift home." I smiled and nodded my head before I turned around in Don's arms to look at Kyle, who gave me a small smile.

"Looks like my offer wasn't needed," Kyle said and he looked to Don. "Nice to see you again Don," he said and Don's left hand that remained on my waist tightened a bit.

"You too, Kyle," he said tightly.

"We'll see you tomorrow night, Kyle, and keep practicing," I said to break the tension and he smiled as he nodded and turned to head to his car. Don and I turned to go to his, but he was silent. "So, are you not going to talk to me?" I asked.

"What was he doing here?" Don asked, his eyes focused ahead and I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him while walking.

"He's taking the beginner's class," I said as we came to a stop next to his car. He let go of me and turned to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in your class?" I was taken aback by the question but I answered him honestly.

"I didn't know he was," I said. "He signed up this morning and wasn't on my role call sheet." He turned from me and opened the car door from me when I realized what was wrong with him. "You're jealous?" I asked and he faced me, his left arm stretched out and his hand gripping the frame of the door tightly.

"What would I have to be jealous about, Elina?" he asked his blue eyes intent on me. I couldn't believe it that he truly was jealous.

"Nothing, because there's nothing to be jealous about," I said. "Kyle's an old friend, Don, and until my parents' party it had been ten years since I'd last seen him. I didn't tell him to join my class nor did I ask him to." I stepped closer to him and grabbed the lapel of his suit jacket in my hands and gently ran my fingers along it. "I love you, Don, and no one can change that."

"I trust you, Elina, I do; but I don't trust him," Don said and I shook my head as I moved my hands from his jacket to his face. I was satisfied to watch the tension melt away from his face and the deep lines disappear.

"You don't have anything to worry about," I assured him. "I'm a big girl and I can handle Kyle. However, if I can't, then you'll be the first to know." He smiled and I lowered my hands from his face and flattened them against his chest. "So, will you take me home now?" He laughed and nodded before he leaned down and kissed me chastely. "What time do you have be into work tomorrow?"

"Ten. Why?" he asked with a smile and I climbed into his car with a smile.

"Feel like a sleepover?" I asked, looking up at him as he stood on the curb. His smile changed into that grin of his and my stomach fluttered.

"Always," he said before he closed the door and walked around the car. I had a feeling I was in for a long night and all I could think as he climbed in the car was bring it on.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your reviews and for reading. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Over the following week, Don had settled into a routine. When he wasn't on duty he'd come and pick me up from my evening classes and even the one time he was on duty he came on a break to bring me home. It was obvious he was worried that I would let Kyle bring me home and Kyle would pounce on me even after I told him a million times that Kyle wasn't like that and that he had nothing to worry about. However, on Wednesday night as my class ended Don called. "I'm packing up and I'll be outside in a minute," I said and he chuckled.

"As much as I would love to tell you that I'm waiting, I'm not," he said and I stilled in packing. "I know it's late, but I got a call I'm going on."

"It's okay," I said. "I've walked home a million times before."

"Still, call me and let me know you got home safe," he said and I smiled.

"Yes Father," I teased, earning a laugh from him. "I love you and I'll call you."

"Love you too, and leave a message if I don't answer," he said.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye," he said and I hung up my phone laughing quietly as I shook my head. I started to finish putting my things away when a voice startled me.

"Need a lift tonight?" Kyle asked and I jumped as I turned and looked at him. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear."

"It's fine, Kyle," I said with a smile.

"So, do you want a ride?" he asked again and I shook my head.

"No, I'll be okay," I said. "Besides, I could use the walk."

"I'm not going to kidnap you, Elina, despite what your boyfriend thinks," Kyle said with a grin and I laughed.

"Don doesn't think you're going to kidnap me," I said and he chuckled in response. "He's just very protective."

"You mean territorial," Kyle suggested and I shook my head, but couldn't stop the smile from forming.

"I like that about him and I blame it on the fact that he's a homicide detective and has seen more than I care to imagine," I reasoned as I slid my bag on my shoulder. Kyle nodded in agreement as he adjusted his own bag.

"All the more reason for you to let me give you a ride home," he said.

"I'm only a few blocks away," I said. "It really isn't necessary."

"I know, but I want to, Elina," he said and the sincerity in his brown eyes ceased my protests.

"All right, but just this once," I said as I locked up my class room and he smiled before we made our way out of the center and to my apartment.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Kyle," I said as his car came to a stop outside of my building and he looked at me with a small smile.

"You're welcome and it wasn't so bad was it?" he asked and I laughed as I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and picked up my bag from between my feet. "I'll see you tomorrow." I climbed out of the car and waived at him as I closed the door. I waited until he pulled away before I went into the building and pulled out my cell phone to call Don. As I suspected, I got his voicemail so I left him a message. "Don, it's Elina," I said as I waited for the elevator. "I'm calling to let you know I'm safe and sound. Right now I'm waiting for the elevator and will be upstairs soon. Don't be mad, but Kyle gave me a ride and for the record he didn't try anything. I love you and call me when you can. You know the time doesn't matter. Bye."

* * *

I hadn't heard from Don that night, nor did I hear from him early that morning. I knew that whenever they started a new case he could barely take a minute to breathe let along make a phone call. So, at around ten I was settled in the café enjoying a cup of coffee and muffin. It had been so long since I'd been in there that the clerk, Tina, said 'long time no see' when I came sauntering in that morning. My sketch pad was in front of me and I set to planning out my next piece when my cell phone rang. I quickly put my pencil down and reached for the small device that I had sitting next to my coffee and half eaten muffin.

"Hello?" I asked, forgoing the ID once again.

"Hey," came Don's voice and I smiled instantly as I sat back in my chair, tucking my hair behind my free ear.

"Hey," I said. "How's it going this morning?"

"Could be better," he said. "Every lead we get leads us to a dead end."

"I'm sure you guys will find something soon," I said encouragingly. "You said it yourself that you work with the best forensics team in the U.S." That earned me a small chuckle.

"True, but right now I'm looking at a red head I'm particularly interested in chatting up." I frowned as I looked at my sketch pad on the table and he laughed again. "Look up and to your left, Lin." I looked up and out the large bay window only to smile even wider when I saw Don standing outside the café with a smile on his face. Don hung up his phone and I did the same before he made his way inside and over to my table. I stood and placed a kiss on his lips before he sat down in the chair next to mine, taking my hand in his.

"You on a break?" I asked and he nodded.

"I left for a pick me up and knew just the place," he said and I smiled again. "So, what did you mean last night when you said that Kyle drove you home?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He used you against me," I said and he raised his dark eyebrows. "I said you were protective and he said all the more reason for him to give me a ride so he could make sure that nothing happened to me for your sake."

"Yeah, well, it's not going to happen again," he said and I squeezed his hand.

"Whatever you say, Don." He smiled as I caved and he leaned across the table about to kiss me when his cell phone in his suit pocket started ringing. Sighing he pulled away from me and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Flack," he said before he took a deep breath. "I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and looked at me. "Hot lead, I've got to run." He leaned in and pecked my lips quickly before taking my nearly full cup of coffee.

"Hey," I said with a laugh and he took a sip of my mocha and made a face. He hated flavored coffee. He was more of a black with two sugars type of guy.

"It's not my usual brew, but I need the caffeine," he said. "Love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you too," I said as he left the café leaving me laughing and shaking my head before I went to the counter and ordered another coffee.

* * *

"See, you've improved and it's only been two weeks," I said as I looked at the flour and sugar canisters that Kyle had drawn at the end of the tenth course. "You've got one more week to get even better." I looked away from the sketch and at Kyle with a smile and he laughed. The other students had just filed out and like always Kyle stayed behind to wait for me to pack up.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's going to get much better than this," Kyle said as he took the sketchpad from me and I laughed before I walked over to my own station and packed away my things. I was nearly finished when Kyle spoke again. "You know, I'm going to miss seeing you every night," he said softly from directly behind me and I jumped a bit as I turned around. He was much closer than he should have been and I moved back, hitting the table behind me with the back of my thighs. "I've enjoyed spending time with you. You haven't changed much over the years." He reached forward and tucked some of the hair that escaped my ponytail behind my ear. Warning bells were going off in my head and I gently pushed him back.

"I think a little distance is needed, Kyle," I said softly and I slipped away from him.

"Elina, can you tell me you're really happy with that detective?" Kyle asked and I frowned as I turned around to look at him.

"What?" I asked and he walked over to me.

"He's always working and you're always alone," he said. "You told me yourself at lunch the other day that he works all the time."

"Of course he works all the time, Kyle, he's a detective. They don't exactly have a nine to five position, and when I told you that I also told you that I was worried about him because he hadn't been getting much sleep."

"He's not good enough for you, Elina. He's not like us. He's not from the same world. You can't be happy with someone like him," Kyle said and I shook my head as I reached across the table and grabbed my bag.

"I've never really been part of that world, Kyle, and you know it. I think it might be best that you withdraw from the class for the final week, Kyle, I'll personally reimburse you your $500.00 tuition. I also think its best that you lose my phone number." He closed the distance between us and grabbed my left arm. I tried to pull away but his grip was too firm.

"Come on, Elina, we're friends," he said and I shook my head.

"We were friends, Kyle, but you insulted the best man I have ever known," I said. "You're not my friend if you're not happy for me because I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." I tried to pull away again, but his grip only tightened as he pulled me close and his lips crashed against mine.

I heard a door slam as I pushed at Kyle's chest trying to get him off of me, and thankfully the door startled him because he pulled away. I stumbled back, wiping at my lips, as I looked to the door. Don stood there, looking livid, and I made to run to him but he shook his head and walked away. My heart shattered as I ran from the class room and saw Don going down the stairs.

"Don!" I shouted but he didn't stop, he kept going so I sped up my pace, catching up with him outside. "Don!" I said firmly as I grabbed his arm only to have him shake my hand off his arm.

"If you wanted to break things off, you should have just done it instead of seeing someone else behind my back," he said heatedly as he stepped close out of anger.

"I don't want to break things off and I'm not seeing anyone but you!" I exclaimed, holding back the tears that filled my eyes. "We were arguing and-," I didn't get to finish because Don interrupted me.

"Sure as hell didn't look like an argument to me, Elina," Don said and I wiped at my eyes. "I never thought you were like this, I guess I don't know you after all."

"You do know me! Don, please, just listen to me. Kyle kissed me out of nowhere. I don't want anything to do with him," I said as I reached out for him, but he stepped out of my reach. Tears fell from my eyes then, I wasn't able to hold them back anymore.

"You can have her," Don said, looking behind me, and he turned away from me and walked to his car. He drove away, speeding down the street and a sob escaped my lips. A hand was on my shoulder and I turned to look at Kyle with narrowed eyes. I smacked his hand away from me as I took a step back.

"Stay the hell away from me," I said firmly and Kyle sighed. "I never want to see you ever again and if you come to the class next week, I'll have you removed." With that I turned and walked down the street, pulling out my cell phone. I tried to call Don a few times, but of course he sent me straight to voicemail. After the fourth time I gave up and called Elise as I walked into my apartment building after barely making it home.

"Hey, Linnie," she answered and I let out a sob as I stopped short of the elevator and rested against the wall, sliding down so I was sitting on the floor of the lobby. "Elina what's wrong?" she asked sounding worried, but I couldn't get my voice to work. "Elina, talk to me; what's wrong?"

"Everything," was all I could manage.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your reviews and for reading. I don't know if I like how this chaper turned out, but I hope you all like it. Please note there is a somewhat descriptive steamy scene, but nothing raunchy. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"I'm going to kill him," Elise said upon walking into my building and seeing me still sitting on the foyer ten minutes after we ended our short phone call. I shook my head and stood, wiping at my eyes as she embraced me tightly. "Cop or no cop, he's not going to do this to you and get away with it," she said into my hair.

"It's all Kyle's fault," I said as we pulled apart and Elise walked me to the elevator. "If he would have just stopped thinking of me as the girl he left behind in high school, none of this would have happened." The doors opened and we climbed inside before pressing my floor.

"I'll kill them both then," Elise said and I smiled even though I felt like my world was falling apart.

"How about you just maim Don and I'll kill Kyle," I suggested using humor to try and dull the pain in my chest.

"Sounds fair," she said as we exited the elevator and walked over to my door. "What exactly happened, Linnie?" she asked while I unlocked the door and we went inside. After we settled onto the sofa, I explained everything that happened to Elise with a heavy heart holding back my tears. "Linnie, it'll be okay," she said as she reached out and took my hand. "Don will realize that he's an idiot and he'll come crawling back."

"You don't see his face, Elise," I said. "He was so angry. I don't think he'll ever want to even talk to me again."

"He will," Elise said and she squeezed my hand. I wanted to believe her, I truly did, but like I had told her, she didn't see his face. He was more than just angry, and I had a feeling that his words on the sidewalk were final and he didn't want me anymore.

* * *

For the next week I didn't do much of anything except teach my art class in the evening and thankfully Kyle had taken the hint and dropped the course. He also hadn't called me and that was probably because he knew that if he would have I wouldn't have had any kind words for him. I tried calling Don once every day, but every time I called he ignored the call and sent me to voicemail. I'd lost all inspiration to work and I succumbed to doing little else other than tidying up the apartment or watching television.

I was sitting on my sofa Saturday morning watching some random show that I truly wasn't paying attention to when I decided to make my phone call to Don, hoping that he would answer that time. When he sent me straight to his voicemail yet again, I left a message for the first time since that night.

"It's Elina," I said doing my best to keep my trembling voice in check because I had started to cry. "I know you're angry, but I'm asking you to believe me when I saw that Kyle kissed me out of nowhere. We started arguing because he told me that you weren't good enough for me, and I told him that he was wrong. I ended the friendship that we had rekindled and told me to drop the class, but he grabbed me and kissed me. Don, I love you," I said my voice cracking as a small sob left my lips. "I don't want anyone else but you. You're all I could have ever wished for. However, if you really feel like it would be best that we ended things, I'll understand." I had to take a second to control myself before I continued. "I . . . I love you," I finished in a whisper before I hung up my phone and pressed my palms to my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

A firm knock sounded on my door and I wiped at my face before I rushed over to the kitchen and splashed some cool water on my skin to cool my face off. I could feel that my face was puffy, but I really couldn't do anything to cover that up. I dried my face off when another knock sounded. I sighed quietly before I cleared my throat and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it up only to see Danny standing on the other side.

"Danny?" I questioned, surprised and his light eyes scanned over me and my baggy gray pajamas that I hadn't changed out of yet despite it being almost noon. My hair was probably a mess to and my crying fit hadn't helped me any.

"You look like hell," he said and my mouth opened and closed a few times, and he gave me a small smile. "May I come in?" he asked and I nodded, stepping aside so he could come into my apartment. I closed the door and followed him into the living room before I finally found my voice.

"Not that I mind the company, but what are you doing here?" I asked and he turned around to look at me.

"I'm here because of Don," he said and I looked away from him and at the floor.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me so you can't tell me he sent you," I said before I walked around him and towards the kitchen but he was right on my heals.

"He's just as miserable as you are, Elina," Danny said quickly and I stopped at the counter and turned around, not believing him in the slightest.

"I've been trying to talk to him for a week now, Danny, and he sends me straight to voicemail every time I call. If he's as miserable as I am, he sure has a hell of a way of showing it. Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he listen to my when I try to tell him what really happened instead of just assuming that I was seeing Kyle behind his back?"

"He's angry and stubborn," Danny said. "Not a good combination."

"Yeah, well, I give up on trying to get him to listen. I left him a voice mail this morning and if wants us to be over, fine." I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"You're giving up just like that?" he asked and I looked at him before I shrugged my shoulders.

"I love him, Danny, but he won't listen," I said and once again tears filled my eyes. "I've done everything short of storming into the prescient or his apartment to get him to listen. No matter what I do, he wants nothing to do with me." My tears started to fall and Danny was at my side in a second. He enveloped me in a hug and I let go of the plastic water bottle sending it to the floor as I grabbed at him, my hands gripping the shirt he was wearing. Danny was about my height and he pressed the side of his head to mine as he hugged me and whispered quietly.

"It's okay, Elina," he said softly, his hand gently gripping the back of my neck that was exposed by half hazardly thrown up hair. "You'll see that everything will work out."

"How can you say that?" I asked when my tears subsided and I pulled back a bit to look at him. "He thinks I cheated on him. I don't want anyone but him, Danny, how could he think that I would do that?"

"He could tell that your friend was trying to move in on you," he said as he moved his hands to my face and wiped away my tears. "He probably thought that all the time you were spending with him and then having him in your class, opened a door for him."

"It didn't," I said firmly as he lowered his hands and let me go. I rubbed at my eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm not like that at all, Danny. Being with Don is, or was, all I need."

"I only know Don's version of what happened, how 'bout you tell me yours," Danny said and I leaned back against the fridge.

"Kyle did make a move that night, a move that I denied and pissed him off," I said and Danny raised an eyebrow. "He told me Don wasn't any good for me and that I couldn't possibly be happy with him because we're from 'two different worlds'," I said using air quotes and everything, which earned me as mall grin from Danny as I continued.

"I told him I'd never truly been a part of that world and that Don made me happier than I'd ever been. I told him I wanted him to quit the class and that I never wanted to see him again. He grabbed my wrist and the next thing I know he's kissing me. I was trying to push him off of me, but Kyle's a lot stronger than he looks. The door slamming open startled him and he pulled away. I stumbled back, saw Don, and all hell broke loose." I was proud of myself for not crying again.

"Has Kyle tried to call you?" Danny asked seeming to take in everything I said.

"No, and he didn't attend the final week of class," I said. "If he would have, you would have had to come arrest me for his murder." Danny chuckled and shook his head before he stepped close and gave me a hug, which I gratefully accepted. At least I hadn't lost Danny's friendship in the mess that had become my life. He had warmed up to me during my relationship with Don, and I had come to consider him a friend.

"So, ya got anything to eat around here? I'm starving," he said as we pulled apart and I laughed as I nodded and looked at him.

"I got plenty. I've been comfort food shopping, which means I've probably got every high calorie processed food on the store shelves," I said and Danny smiled. "You go ahead and find something you like and give me a minute to change and brush out my hair. I'll fix it for you." He nodded and I left the kitchen to go upstairs. As I went up, I watched him pick up the water bottle and flip it in his hands before he sighed. I looked away once I reached the top of the wooden stairs and into my room, thinking that maybe Danny could get through to Don since I couldn't.

* * *

Danny and I had spent the afternoon together just talking and when he left after being called into work, I had felt better than I had that entire week and I was thankful that Danny stopped by. I was pretty sure if he hadn't, I would have spent my day lying on the sofa and watching some random sappy romance movie with a box of tissues around me. I'd never tell Elise though simply because she'd been going out of her way trying to make me feel better and nothing had really worked. It was a little past eight-thirty and I'd just finished up a long bath to help relieve the tension that had settled in my body thanks to the emotional rollercoaster of a week I had.

My damp hair was up in a ponytail and I was wrapped in a large white towel as I searched through my dresser for something to wear to bed. I hadn't done my laundry that week, and my Sunday was going to consist of doing just that. I opened the bottom drawer and paused when I realized in the drawer were several items of Don's that he had left in my apartment for when he stayed the night. I remembered then that he had a suit and a few button up shirts hanging in the closet too. Reaching into the drawer, I picked up a black t-shirt. I wanted to wear it so I slipped pulled off my towel and slid the shirt on over my head and stuck my arms through it before I grabbed a pair of underwear and shorts, pulling them on too.

I brought the towel into the bathroom and pulled the hair tie from my hair. I brushed out my hair and sighed at my reflection. Sleep had been eluding me for a while and I looked just as tired as I felt. Sighing, I left the bathroom and turned the light off behind me before I padded into my room and climbed into my bed. The shirt I wore wrapped me in Don's scent and I sighed as I thought over my day. Danny assured me that if he had to drag Don to my apartment himself, Don would come to his senses and listen to me. For some reason when he told me that before he left, I believed him. I just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

I was curled up with my pillow and somewhere in the land between awake and asleep when I heard footfalls entering my room. I woke myself up and sat up quickly before I turned on the bedside lamp on flooding the room with the dim light so I could see my intruder. I gasped when I saw Don standing just inside the door and I tucked my hair behind my ears as I climbed from the bed with shaking legs. I'd forgotten about Don having a key, but I really hadn't been expecting him to come to my place anytime soon. I didn't know what to say as I looked at him. I think I was in shock.

He looked tired and he was dressed in black slacks and a light green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a tie or jacket, but I could tell he'd just left work. He sighed quietly as he looked at me, and my body moved on its own accord. I practically ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me, with his right arm securely holding me to him and his left hand buried itself in my hair. I pulled my head back a bit so I could look at him, and his hand remained in my hair.

"I didn't-," I started but he shook his head as he shushed me and moved his hand from my hair to the right side of my face.

"I know," he said heavily before he leaned into me and kissed me so gently tears fell from my eyes as I closed them. I moved my hands then, my right sliding along his shoulder and down his chest while my left moved up into his hair, before I urged him to deepen the kiss. He did, but it only lasted a moment longer before he pulled his lips from mine. Both of us were breathing heavily as we looked at each other. He wiped at the tears on my right cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Lin."

"So am I," I said quickly before I licked my lips. "I didn't see what he was doing, Don. I thought he just wanted to catch up because it had been so long since we'd even seen each other. I should have taken your worry more seriously. You saw it and I didn't." He sighed again and rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes as his cologne and the scent that was just him washed around me even more. "What made you come?" I asked in a whisper and he lifted his head while I opened my eyes.

"You're message and Danny knocked some sense into me when he came in tonight," he said and I gave him a small smile. He smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed me again, but briefly that time. "I let my anger get the best of me that night, Lin, and I really am sorry. I should have assessed the situation a little better and realized you were telling the truth."

"It's okay," I whispered as I shook my head and smiled softly at him as his hands settled on my upper waist and I moved my hands to his face, holding it in my hands. "We both made mistake then." I moved my hands to his neck and ran my thumbs along his jaw line. "I don't want anyone but you, Don. I love you."

"I love you too, Lin," he whispered and I pulled his lips to mine. His grip tightened on me as we kissed. I slid my hands to the button of his shirt and I started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled his lips from mine with a heavy sigh as he looked down at me. "What are you doing?" he asked heavily, but I knew he already knew what I was doing.

"I want to make a memory that will overshadow the last week for forever," I said as my green eyes met his blue. "Will you help me?" He sighed deeply before he leaned into me kissed me again before helping me rid him of his shirt. He broke the kiss and took off his undershirt. He made to kiss me again, but I moved my lips away from his and placed a kiss on the base of his neck, right where his left shoulder met his neck.

His breathing was heavy as I moved my kisses along his neck, jaw, and back down again on the other side before I moved along his right collarbone. My hands found his belt and while I kissed along his chest I undid the dark leather before I started to work on the clip of his pants. A noise escaped Don's throat before I found myself lifted from the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he kissed me hard and carried me over to the bed. He stumbled as he tried to get his shoes off, but he managed to do so without breaking out kiss or putting me down.

We ended up crashing on my bed, laughing softly as the fall broke our kiss. He pushed my hair from my face before he moved away from me and sat back on his knees. My legs rested on either side of him, bent so my knees were up and he rested his hands on my knees. I looked at him curiously and he smiled before he slid his hands down my thighs and grabbed the hem of my t-shirt. I lifted myself up a bit and he pulled the soft cotton from me. Goose bumps tickled my body as the chilly air of my apartment assaulted my heated skin, but I wasn't cold for long. Don leaned back over me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before moving down my neck to my chest.

I gasped and moved my hands to his back and the back of his head as my eyes closed on their own accord and my back arched against him. I whimpered when his lips left me after several minutes and I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me before he kissed me. I moved my hands to his face and held him there as we kissed. His left hand wondered across my body leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. It wasn't until I felt his fingers slips under my shorts and underwear that I broke the kiss by pulling my lips away and let out a surprised cry, arching against him once more as my hands moved to his shoulders and my nails dug into his skin. I opened my eyes and met his darkened gaze as he grinned and kissed me chastely as his fingers moved against me.

"Don," I whispered as his lips moved to my neck and he lifted his head so he could look at me, but his touches hadn't stilled and I couldn't get my brain to function. He smiled then before he slid his hand away and pulled at my shorts and underwear. I helped him get rid of them before I helped him rid himself of his own pants and boxers. He made to lay me down again, but I pushed him down, straddling him just above his hips before I pinned his wrists above his head and kissed him. I'd never taken control like that, I always let him lead, but I wanted to show him just how much I wanted him.

"Christ," he said when I pulled my lips away and sat back a bit, pressing my body just above my next destination. I tossed my hair out of my face with a flip of my head and I looked down at him with a coy smile I knew he wasn't buying it, but he liked it because he gave that mysterious smile of his. I raised my hips and started to shift position a bit when I remembered I wasn't on the pill, so, even though I wanted to say the hell with it and just go with it, I couldn't. Protection was needed.

"Don't move," I ordered before I kissed him briefly and climbed from the bed. I went to the nightstand, grabbed the familiar box, and pulled one of the silver sleeves from the box. "I got it," I said when he made to take it from me and I made quick work of it and soon I was once again straddling him, but he had moved so he was sitting up and I lazily put my arms around his neck while he put his on my hips that hovered just above his. I kissed him as he guided me down and we were one.

* * *

Don had fallen asleep with his left arm securely around my back as we laid in my bed hours later. Even though I was thoroughly exhausted after my long day and our activities I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep as I laid with my head on his chest. The sheet that covered us, rested across our hips while our upper bodies were bare. It didn't matter though because my chest was pressed against the bed and him so no one would see anything if they wandered in and the only one that would do that was Elise. I doubted she would be making a visit at three in the morning anyway.

We'd been too lazy to turn the light off, so, as I laid there with my right ear pressed against Don's chest, I saw the rough scar on his lower abdomen. I gently ran my finger across it, remembering how he told me about what had happened to him and just how he earned that scar. He told me all about the explosion and how it had taken him months to recover. He also told me that Detective Taylor had saved his life and that if it hadn't been for him, he probably wouldn't have lived. I couldn't quite get myself to ask how the detective saved him, but I had yet another reason to be in debt to him because if he hadn't saved Don, I would have never met him.

I raised my head slightly and placed a small kiss on his scar before I moved back to where I had been laying and turned my head to face Don's face. I wrapped my arm around him and closed my eyes as I heard his heart beat steadily under my ear. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt his lips brush against my forehead and his breath move across my face as he spoke.

"I love you," he whispered and I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your reviews and for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Don was still asleep when I woke up and after placing a light kiss on his chin, I carefully climbed from the bed before I jogged into the bathroom where a hot shower awaited me. After I was clean and ready for the day, I wrapped my body in a towel and peeked into my room. Don hadn't moved an inch from when I climbed out of bed, so, I went over to my dresser and pulled out some underclothes and a pair of jean shorts before I walked over to the closet where I grabbed a tank top from one of the hangers.

I was doing my best to be quiet so I wouldn't wake Don, and as I walked towards the bedroom door, I glanced over my shoulder and found him still sound asleep. I went into the bathroom and smiled to myself as I got dressed and threw my damp hair up into a ponytail. I wasn't surprised that Don was still out. He had looked like he hadn't slept in days, much like me; but once I was awake there was no hope in me getting back to sleep. My mind was a million places at once and after I was dressed, I went downstairs to fix us some breakfast.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little past nine and as I gathered the things I would need to make some pancakes, I also grabbed my phone to call Elise before she left her place to come and pick me up for brunch. I was reaching for the mixing bowl as I pressed my phone to my ear and waited for her to pick up.

"I'm just leaving," Elise said as she answered and I chuckled.

"Glad I caught you then," I said. "I'm electing out of brunch today."

"Linnie, you only leave that apartment of yours when I drag you out of it. You're coming with me to brunch," she said and I shook my head even though she couldn't see me.

"No, I'm having breakfast with Don," I said simply and there was silence on the other end of the phone as I paused in getting breakfast ready and walked over to one of the large bay windows of my apartment. "Words are required for a conversation, Elise."

"What do you mean you're having breakfast with Don?" she asked gently, as if she hadn't believed what I said. I couldn't blame her. I'd all but convinced her too that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

"Don came over last night and he realized he was wrong to jump to the conclusion he did. We worked things out, Elise."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," she said softly.

"You don't sound very happy about it," I said with a frown.

"I'm happy for you, Linnie, I really am. It's just the way you were talking; I wasn't expecting him to just show up."

"Believe me, I wasn't either; but I'm glad he did," I said. "I know it's probably crazy, but it's like I can breathe again." I heard her laugh gently, and I had a feeling she rolled her eyes at my comment. Even though she was incredibly happy with Edward, she wasn't a romantic.

"I'll leave you to your breathing then, but I want you to call me later." I opened my mouth to tell her I would when a pair of hands settled on my hips before a kiss was placed at the nape of my neck. I gasped, but didn't move because I knew it was Don. He still faintly smelt of his cologne. "Linnie?" she questioned and I cleared my throat as Don kissed my neck again.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I'll give you a call later this afternoon." She laughed again before she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," I said before I hung up my phone and turned around in Don's arms. "You need to stop with the sneakiness, mister," I said as I sat my phone down on the small table that held a few potted plants and rested my hands on his bare shoulders. I noticed then that he had lazily pulled on his boxers and come downstairs.

"I like surprising you," he said and I smiled. He leaned into me and kissed me chastely. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked when he pulled away and I laughed as I pushed him away, walked around him, and into the kitchen.

"Pancakes," I said as I stopped in front of the counter that I had put all my supplies. "You like pancakes right?" I asked, forgetting if he liked the breakfast food or not. We never really sat down for breakfast together. He laughed as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I love pancakes," he said and I smiled. "While you make the batter, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll come down and help you fix breakfast."

"All right," I said and as I turned my head away from him, but he caught my chin and I looked at him curiously. However, he didn't say anything. He simply leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed against his lips before I moved mine against his in tune. After a moment, he pulled away and left me slightly breathless as I looked up at him. He grinned and pecked my lips once more before he disappeared up the stairs. I laughed quietly to myself and with shaking hands I set to making the pancake batter.

* * *

"So, I take it you're off today," I said as Don and I settled on the sofa after we finished our breakfast and did up the dishes.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and I rested my head on his shoulder as he sat back against the sofa.

"Because you're wearing jeans, a wife-beater, and you're not rushing for the door after you ate," I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Do I always rush out the door?" he asked and I laughed before I raised my head and looked at him.

"Only when you get called in or when you're running late," I said and he raised his left and to my face and ran his hand along the side of my face before tapping my chin.

"I'm off today," he said and I smiled, happy that I had him for the whole day.

"You never have Sundays off," I said and he grinned.

"Called in a favor and promised to work a shift for another detective on my day off on Wednesday," he said and I sighed before I rested my head back on his shoulder.

"So I have you all to myself for the entire day," I said, lacing my fingers with his. "What am I going to do with you?" He laughed and I smiled as I looked down at our joined hands.

"I can think of a few things," he said and I looked up at him once more. My look must have said enough because he smiled. "Most of them are G-rated," he said and I laughed.

"_Most_ of them, huh?" I asked and he shrugged his left shoulder as his smile morphed into a grin. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me again before he squeezed my hand.

"See, I like G-rated," he said.

"You are too much, Donald Flack," I said and he leaned into me, but before his lips met mine his phone that was sitting on the coffee table started ringing. Sighing, Don pulled back and we both looked at the black phone with its lit up screen. He leaned forward and with his free hand picked up the phone.

"It's Danny," Don said before he answered the phone. "Hey Mess," Don said and I smiled when I saw him grin and shake his head. "Yeah, I'm no longer a bonehead." He paused and looked at me with a slight frown. "She's right here. Hold on." He held out the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you." I frowned as I sat up fully and let go of Don's hand before I took the phone from him.

"Hello?" I questioned as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Told you it would work out," he said and I smiled while I looked at Don, who was looking at me curiously.

"You did, and from what I've been told I've got you to thank for it," I said.

"Nah, I just had a little chat with my friend there and opened his eyes to a few things," he said. "He loves you, Red, and he came to his senses."

"Thanks anyway, Danny," I said, smiling at the nickname he enjoyed calling me despite me telling him it wasn't very original.

"No problem, and tell Flack I'll talk to him later," he said.

"I will, bye," I said.

"Bye." I closed Don's phone and smiled at him as I gave him back his phone.

"What was that about?"

"He just wanted to say 'I told you so'," I said and he chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"He told me when he came over yesterday that everything was going to be okay and work itself out," I said before wrapped his right arm with both of mine and rested my head next to his shoulder on the back of the sofa. Don smiled before he laced his fingers with mine. "Danny's a lot smarter than he looks," I said earning a laugh from Don before he kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to tell him you said that," he said and I laughed.

"Go ahead, he'll take it as a compliment," I said and Don laughed again and right along with me.

"You're probably right." I grabbed the remote for the television and turned it on. We sat on the sofa talking, watching television, and just enjoying each other. We hadn't done that for a long time and I loved every second of it.

* * *

"Linnie, come on, it's your birthday," Elise said a few days later as she followed me around the supply store while I shopped for art supplies. "Mom and Dad want to have a big shindig for you at the Hampton house on Saturday. They've got the whole thing almost completely planned out."

"I don't want a big party, Elise," I said as I picked up a case of brushes from the shelf. "Don has to work and I just want to spend the night in, and they were planning that party before I was even thought of. It's the end of the summer party they've had for their friends since we were kids. It used to fall on my birthday all the time growing up. I won't even be missed if I'm not there."

"You can go to a function without Don, Linnie, I'm sure he won't mind," she said and I smiled before I closed the wooden case and looked at her.

"I know he wouldn't mind, but I really don't want to go to a party," I said and she sighed.

"I'm going to get you to change your mind by Friday. You can count on it," she said and I laughed, putting the case back on the shelf.

"Whatever you say, Elise," I said with a grin and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I've got to get back to the office, but I'll call you afterwards and maybe you, Edward, and I can meet up for dinner. Don too if he's not working," she said and I nodded.

"Sounds good," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she said before she waived and left the store. I laughed and shook my head again before I continued my shopping.

About an hour later, I was carting the two large bags that held my purchases home. I was three blocks from my apartment building when my cell phone started ringing. I moved over to the side of the sidewalk before I put one of my shopping bags down and sorted through my purse, grabbing my phone and slipping it open after I saw 'Don' on the front screen.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Where are you?" he demanded sounding anything but carefree and I frowned.

"I'm about three blocks from my place, why?" I asked.

"Where are you exactly?" he demanded, not happy with my answer. Still frowning, I looked at the brownstone next to me.

"I'm in front of 262 on 64th. What's going on Don?" I asked again, starting to feel agitated, but I could hear the siren on his car in the background, so, I knew he was speeding through the city. "What's so-," I stopped talking when I heard a siren coming up the street. I frowned as I turned around and saw the silver sedan Don drove for work pull around the corner and down 64th. I hung up my phone when he climbed out of his car after pulling to a stop just on the other side of a few parked cars along the street. He got out of the car so quickly, the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me and grabbing my arm.

"Come on," he said and I hesitated long enough to get my other bag.

"Don, will you tell me what's going on?" I asked as he pulled me to the car. He didn't answer, so, I jerked on my arm as he tried to stuff me into the front passenger seat of the car. "You're acting like someone's out to get me or something."

"They are," he said heatedly as his grip tightened on my arm and his blue eyes blazed as they met my green.

"What?" I asked, confused and he sighed.

"Please, Lin, just get in the car and I'll tell you everything when I get you to the prescient," he said. The honesty and the concern I saw in his eyes was enough to make me do as he asked without any further questions. With my bags at my feet in the sedan, I buckled my seatbelt and Don drove in silence all the way to the prescient.


	14. Chapter 14

I am SO VERY sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Nearly a month and I feel sick about it. This chapter was hard for me to get right and I still don't know if I'm happy with it. I had it planned out but every time I wrote it up I didn't like it, so, I re-wrote the thing about six times. I hope you all aren't too angry with me for the long wait. Please let me know what you think, and thank you all so much for your patience, for reading, and for reviewing. You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

"Miss McCree, over the last few days have you noticed anyone following you?" Detective Taylor asked as I sat in his office, cup of hot tea in hand with Detective Bonasera sitting in the chair next to me. Detective Taylor told Don when he had brought me up that no one was going to get to me while I was in the lab so he should go to the hospital to check on his sister, Samantha. They had spoke quietly to each other, and I had heard the older man tell Don that he wasn't going to work the case given what happened to his sister, and although I could tell that Don hadn't been very happy to hear that he nodded his head. Don reluctantly left, but not before kissing my temple and promising to come back soon.

Detective Bonasera had joined us soon after with a mug of tea for me. They explained to me that Don's sister had been attacked and he got a call not long before he called me and the altered voice of the man all but said that I was next. Apparently, someone was out to hurt Don and he was doing so by attacking those close to him. An officer was posted outside his father's house and a guard was also placed outside his sister's hospital room. His older brother lived outside of New York, so, no one was particularly worried about him being attacked.

"No," I said honestly, still shaken by what they told me. "I really haven't left my apartment much lately and when I did it was only to my class and back. Today was really the first day I've left my place for an extended period of time."

"Today, when you were out, you didn't notice anyone that seemed to be everywhere you went?" Detective Bonasera asked and I shook my head.

"Elise was with me for awhile, so, I wasn't paying attention," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Detective Bonasera said as she reached out and gently patted my forearm before resting her hand back in her lap.

"Is Don's sister going to be okay?" I asked looking to Detective Taylor. He took a deep breath before he slowly let it out and nodded.

"She took a pretty bad beating, but the doctor's say she's going to recover," he said and I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Why would someone do this?" I asked. "What could Don possibly have done that would make someone want to hurt those around him?" The detectives shared a look, and I had a feeling that something like this had happened before.

"There are some things that we can't really explain, Miss McCree," Detective Taylor said as he returned his light eyes to me. "At least not until we have the perpetrator in our hands." I sighed quietly and shook my head.

"I don't understand what they could possibly gain," I said more to myself than anyone else, but I knew they were paying attention when Detective Taylor spoke.

"We've learned, Miss McCree, that sometimes there is nothing to gain except revenge," Detective Taylor said I frowned, but he had a point so I nodded my head. "We're going to have a uniform escort you home, check your apartment before he lets you in, and sit outside your building." I nodded again before I put my cup of tea on his desk and sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Do you think it would be all right if I went to the hospital to see Don and his sister?" I asked and the man and woman looked at each other before Stella nodded.

"Sure, I'll tell the officer that's escorting you to bring you to Angel of Mercy and to walk you inside," Stella said and I could only nod. Apparently, they were taking the threat rather seriously and I was surprised they weren't keeping me in the station.

* * *

I felt everyone looking at me as I made my way down the hospital corridor with Officer Stonewell at my side. The seasoned officer was nice enough and was on guard even though I felt relatively safe; however, I wasn't one for attention. We arrived at Don's sister's room and Officer Stonewell greeted the other officer before I slipped inside. Don, who was sitting in the chair next to the bed, looked up and frowned as he looked at me.

"I came with an escort, so, don't worry," I said and he relaxed a bit. "I came to check on your sister and you," I said softly before I walked over to the bed and looked at the brown haired girl lying on the bed. If her face wasn't marred by bruising and slightly swollen, I was sure she was rather pretty. Her right arm was heavily bandaged and her left leg was in a cast. Detective Taylor had been right; she took a hell of a beating. "Is she okay?" I asked softly and Don sighed as he stood and walked around the bed to stand next to me.

"She will be," he said softly. "She fell asleep about ten minutes before you came in." I looked at him and frowned. He looked beyond tired and nothing like the spunky and slightly crazy guy I knew him to be.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked and he raised his right hand to the back of his head and scratched it before he lowered his hand and sighed.

"How can I be okay when some prick that's after me has put my sister in the hospital, threatened my friends and my father, and promised to do worse to you?" he asked, sounding upset. I shook my head and raised my hands to his face, forcing his attention on me after he looked away and at his sister.

"Hey," I said firmly, but softly. "By getting upset like this, you're letting this guy win. Your sister is hurt right now and needs her big brother to be there for her, not a pissed off brother wanting to find the guy and put him in the morgue." He let out a heavy breath before he wrapped his hands around my wrists and pulled my hands from his face to hold onto them tightly.

"You know, you're taking this rather well," he said and I gave him a small smile.

"Because I have faith in the team working to find this guy; they found my sister and brought her home," I said with a slight pause, "and they'll find this guy and bring him to justice." He gave me a small smile before he nodded curtly and kissed my forehead. "I know you're not working the case, Don, because it involves you but you know Detective Taylor and the others will keep you informed. Especially Danny."

"I know, Lin, I know," he said before he looked from me to his battered but sleeping sister. "I just feel like this is all my fault."

"Well it's not," I said and he looked back at me, "and you know it isn't." He sighed yet again as he raised his hands from mine and brought his hands to rest on my face. I moved mine to his waist as we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Go home, Lin, and get some rest," he said. "I'll be there later."

"You can stay with your sister," I said and he smiled as he ran his thumbs along my cheeks.

"She's already ordered me home, into the shower, and then bed. She says she fine and that I don't have to worry," he said. "She's stubborn like someone I know." I smiled before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for brief moment.

"I love you," I whispered when he pulled back and he smiled at me. He didn't have to actually say it back, I could read the words in his eyes. "Officer Stonewell is my escort and will be sitting outside my building, so, you don't have to worry about me on my way home, okay?"

"All right," he said before he kissed me again. "I'll see you in a few hours. I want to talk to Sam's doctors." I nodded and pulled away from him.

"Give her my best if she wakes up before you go, would you?" I asked and he nodded. "See you," I said to him and he nodded. I left the room and smiled at Officer Stonewell. He said parting words to the officer standing outside the room and followed me down the corridor.

* * *

During the drive to my apartment we shared small talk and I asked him about his family. His wife was pregnant with the second baby, a girl to join their five year old boy. "So, how did you get Detective Flack to settle down?" he asked and I laughed as I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"I spilled coffee on him," I said and he joined me in my laughter.

"You serious?" he asked and I nodded.

"We met at a coffee shop and the first time we talked, he startled me and I spilt my coffee on him," I said.

"That's a way to leave an impression," he said still chuckling a bit and I smiled.

"I was mortified," I said, "but it obviously worked out." He nodded before he slowed the car and to my surprise, parked his car just outside my building. That spot was usually always taken.

"We'll go up and I'll check your apartment to make sure it's clear," he said and I nodded my head as I unbuckled my seatbelt and we climbed from the car. It was rather quiet that night, quieter than usual, but I figured it was because it had gotten pretty late. I'd lost track of time while I was at the police station and glancing at my watch I saw that it was nearly eleven.

Soon, we were inside and on my floor. Officer Stonewell went into my apartment to check it out while I remained in the hall but when I heard a muffled grunt and a crash, I frowned and against my better judgment I went inside. "Officer Stonewell?" I asked, hoping the man hadn't tripped over anything in the dark and hurt himself. However, I didn't get much further than the foyer because I heard a quick swoosh before pain rippled through the back of my head and I knew nothing else.

* * *

My head was pounding as I slowly came to and I blinked a few times and lifted my head only to find myself roped to a hard wooden chair and a strip of duct tape across my mouth. The room was oddly cold for the end of August and I started to shiver in the dim light that filtered through the room from a high window. I whimpered as pain shot across the back of my head when I turned it to look around. Fighting through the pain, I turned my head only to realize I was in a small basement room of some kind and a door was about eight feet from where I sat.

I looked down at my bindings and tried to free myself, but they were tied far too tightly and I knew there would be no way for me to free myself. I was then that I also realized that the chair was bolted to the floor. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let myself do it. Blinking back my tears of fear and pain, I swallowed hard and listened for any sound that might help me figure out exactly where I had been taken. I couldn't hear the city traffic and I couldn't hear the sounds of planes overhead. Either the room was well insolated or we were far from the city. I guessed it was just after dawn by the color of the light filtering from the high window and I couldn't make up my mind of which of my options rang truer. It was then that I heard the distinctive pounding of footfalls on stairs and immediately my eyes went to the door.

Keys jingled and I heard the bolt locks click open before I watched the knob slowly turn. My heart started to pound to match the throbbing rhythm of my head, but I kept my eyes focused on the door. I wouldn't let my fear show, just like I wouldn't' let my tears fall. I was expecting a large burly man, but as my captor stepped into the room, a sly smile on their face, I couldn't believe it. Standing in front of me was no man, but a tall lanky woman. Her dark blue eyes were wild, just like the dark brown curls about her head.

"It's abou' time ye woke up," she said, her rasped voice heavy with a distinctively Irish accent, another fact about my captor I wasn't expecting. "I was beginnin' ta think I'd done ye in with one blow, and where would da fun be in dat?" She walked slowly over to me, like a cat stalking its prey, and my eyes didn't leave hers as she did so. "If I take this off of ye, ye'll be able ta scream all ye like because no one will hear ye." She reached forward and ripped the tape from my face, probably taking a good portion of skin from my lips, chin, and cheeks with it. She giggled when I let out a short scream as stood up straight and waived the piece of tape at me. I looked at her with narrowed eyes and licked my bleeding lips.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and the smile fell from her face before she smacked me soundly across the cheek. My head snapped to the side and I took a deep breath before I looked at her and blinked away the water that sprang to my eyes from the force of her blow.

"I'm a woman gettin' revenge for the death of her husband," she said thickly. "His sister was jus' a pawn ta keep him distracted so I could get ta ye, and it worked better than I thought." She let out a laugh as she raised her head back and looked towards the ceiling. "The lass was stumblin' home drunk when I got ta her."

"What does Don have to do with the death of your husband?" I asked, wanting to get inside her head a little bit and find out just why she was doing what she was doing. Her sapphire colored eyes glared at me, all the joy seeming gong from her face as she glared down at me.

"Ye think he's all good 'n noble, but he's a bastard," she said. "He killed me husband and left me to raise our three boys alone."

"When?" I asked, hoping to keep her talking but she wasn't having it.

"Shut it," she snapped. "It doesn't matter when, all dat matters is dat I'm going to leave him just as miserable as he left me." Suddenly a knife gleamed in her hand and I swallowed hard as I looked at the shiny metal and then back into her wild eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it is you're planning to do won't help anything," I said. "You'll just be arrested and taken away from your children. You don't want them to grow up without their mother do you?"

"I won't get caught," she said, her sinister grin once again returning as she looked at me. "By the time they find ye, ye'll be long cold and they'll have a lovely video to watch." She gestured behind her with the knife and for the first time I noticed a small camcorder set up on a tripod the red light shining brightly as it recorded the scene in front of it. "Now be a good lass and scream," she said before she ran the knife along my bound left arm. I bit back my scream, the cut wasn't deep and I wouldn't bleed out from it, but it was very painful.

"Come on, give 'em a show," she said as she twisted the tip of the knife along my arm and pushed it in a little deeper. A scream came unwillingly from my mouth as a burning pain ripped through my arm. She laughed and looked at the camera before she raised the knife from my arm. "We're going to have so much fun," she said. I couldn't stop the lone tear that rolled down my cheek, and I silently prayed that Don would find me sooner rather than later.

* * *

Don was speeding to Elina's apartment, lights flashing and siren blaring. It was just after mid-night and he had been saying good bye to Sam when his phone rang. It had been Danny, calling him to tell him the one thing that made his blood run cold; 'He's got Elina.' Don's heart had plummeted and Sam told him to go that she would be fine, and without a word he had left with his heart somewhere near his feet. His mind was racing and he found it hard to focus, but he had to get to her apartment. Mac and the others were there and he needed answers. He parked his car and climbed out, barely taking the time to throw it in park and turn it off.

"What the hell happened?" Don asked as he stormed over to Danny who was talking to Stonewell as he sat in the back of an ambulance with a bandage being applied to his left temple. Danny stepped forward and put his hands on Don's chest as he charged at the officer. "You were supposed to be guarding her!" Don yelled and Stonewell looked away from him as Danny pushed him back towards his car. With a shove Don pushed Danny away and turned around.

"Calm down, getting worked up isn't going to help us find her," Danny said to Don's back as his friend fumed.

"What happened?" Don asked as he turned around and raised his hand towards the building.

"The perp was in her apartment, hidden in the dark, when Stonewell entered to do a sweep," Danny said. "Before Stonewell could turn on a light he was hit over the head. He woke up about thirty minutes after he was hit and radioed in. We're still trying to put all the pieces together, man."

"You're sure she's gone?" Don asked and Danny pursed his lips as he gave him a curt nod.

"Her purse was lying just inside the door, but no Elina," Danny said and Don sighed before he ran his hand over the top of his head.

"I don't get any of this, Dan," he said. "Why didn't the guy come after me? Why go after my sister and my girlfriend?"

"Because whoever this guy is, he wants you alive but he wants you to suffer," came Mac's voice from behind him and Don turned around. "He left this behind." Mac held up a clear evidence bag and Don took it into his hands and read the writing on the paper.

"_Your fate shall be as you made mine, nothing left to do but pine. You shall find what you seek, but she'll be gone and you weak. For you have too many places to look for the love that I took,"_ Don read before his eyes scanned across at least a hundred addresses scrawled along the page. "This guy writes a crappy poem and leaves us with a hundred places to look for her?"

"I've already got people on it, Don," Mac said. "We're putting together teams and we're hitting each location immediately. I know we don't have much time." Don handed the evidence back to Mac. "We're going to get her back."

"But will she be alive when we do?" Don asked heavily, knowing that it would take hours to even start looking for her and by the time the sun rose that morning, it may already be too late.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you all very much for your reviews and to those that added my story to their favorites and/or alerts. I hope you like this chapter, and as I always say, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

It was just past seven-thirty in the morning; Don, Mac, Danny, and Officer Luke Walsh were leaving the fifth residence they were assigned from the list of possible locations where Elina may have been, but they came up empty handed once more. They only managed to startle a family of six as they ate their breakfast and readied for their day. Don slammed the car door as he climbed into the passenger seat and tugged on his Kevlar vest before he scratched off the address. Danny was driving the SUV because Don was too on edge to drive and Mac along with Luke were in the other SUV behind them before they took off for the next address.

"We're not going to find her are we, Dan?" Don asked as they sped off and Danny glanced at Don.

"We'll find her, man," Danny said despite his own doubts. "We'll find her," he repeated quietly. To Danny, Elina had become a good friend even though when he had first met her he had severely doubted her. Don had made her sound too good to be true when he talked about her. However, when he met her he'd been impressed and after he got to know her he liked her even more. She was good for Don and his friend deserved to be happy, just like Danny was with Lindsey. "What's the next address again?" Danny asked to break up his thoughts and Don sighed quietly as he looked down at the paper in his hands. He read off the address before he turned his eyes out the windshield once more.

Both men knew that with every second that went by, Elina was either already dead or very close to that point. Don refused to believe it, his heart refused to let him truly believe it. Until he saw her lying on a table in the morgue, he'd never believe it. He just wouldn't.

* * *

"Even though we've 'ad so much fun tagether," she said as she walked around my chair, twirling the knife that was covered with my blood. "I think it's time we end this." I sniffed and raised my head to look up at her. My entire body burned from the various slashes she made along my skin after she cut away at my clothes. She had even slashed at my face when I spit at her after she insulted Elise and a shallow cut ran along my right cheek. For the better part of an hour she had tortured me and spoke nonsense as she did so. It was obvious the woman was a mental case, but I was in too much pain to dwell on it and I knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

"End this how?" I managed to ask and she laughed quietly as she came to a stop at my right side and looked down at me just as she twirled the knife once more in her hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud bang from upstairs stopped her and both of us looked up towards the ceiling. "Help! Down here!" I shouted only to have my words morph into a scream as she stabbed me twice in the stomach. Pain like nothing I had ever experienced ripped through my body as she pulled the knife from my side.

I couldn't breathe and I was gasping for air as a sound akin to thunder sounded above and down the stairs. Black spots started to take over my vision but I watched as she turned around only to hear a voice shout before a gunshot echoed in the room. I blinked several times as I struggled to breathe, but I couldn't focus or see much of anything. Suddenly, gentle hands were quickly untying me from the chair and another set of hands pressed hard on my stomach and side, which only caused more pain. I was getting dizzy as I continued to have a hard time breathing, but I heard soft words.

"It's okay, Elina. We've got you," came a familiar female voice. I couldn't place it, and as I was pulled from the chair everything went dark.

* * *

Don climbed out of the car and was waiting for Mac, Luke, and Danny on the sidewalk. Mac was walking up to him when his phone started ringing. He pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at it. Stella was calling him, and he knew that could only mean one thing. "Stel?" he questioned as he pressed the phone to his ear and all three men looked at him.

"Mac," she said soundly slightly breathless, "we got her." Mac's eyes immediately went to Don and Don's posture stiffened as he frowned and turned to fully face Mac. "She's alive, but it's not good, Mac. The paramedics aren't sure if she's going to even make to the hospital." Mac sighed heavily as he looked down and away from Don.

"Where are they taking her?" he asked gently.

"Angel of Mercy along with our perp. I shot her in the leg when she wouldn't drop her weapon." Mac was surprised to hear that the suspect they were looking for was a woman. Don's sister hadn't been able to give them a description of her attacker, but because of the brutality of the beating they all had assumed it was a man.

"We'll meet you there," he said before they ended their call and Mac looked at Don.

"What's going on, Mac?" Don asked.

"Stella and Hawkes found Elina and she's being taken to Angel of Mercy," he said and Don and Danny both turned to get back in the car. "Wait," Mac said and Don paused, his hand on the top of the passenger door. "You need to know it's not good," he said as his dark blue eyes met Don's light blue eyes. "She might not make to the hospital." Mac watched the color drain from Don's face and looked at Danny. "Lights and sirens all the way," he said and Danny nodded before the two men climbed into the sedan and took off, full bore. It wasn't but a minute before Mac and Luke were following.

* * *

For two weeks Don, Elise, and Ely and Elliot all spent time at the hospital waiting for a change in Elina's condition or for her to wake up. There had been good news two days earlier, Elina was breathing on her own and was taken off the ventilator. She was moved out of the ICU and into a private room, but with just as closely watched care. Don was sitting in the chair next to her bed watching the television that was in her room. Every once in a while he turned his eyes to Elina and watched her take slow deep breaths as she laid there on the bed.

He'd taken leave from work for awhile, and over the last two weeks he'd left the hospital only long enough to run home, grab a shower, and come back. Danny, Sheldon, Lindsey, Stella, and Mac came to check on him and bring him breakfast, lunch, or dinner depending on the time they stopped by. The baseball game he was numbly watching went to commercial and he turned his attention to Elina. He stood from his chair and walked over to her before he took her right hand into his. The cuts across her body were light scabs now, having almost healed, and the one that marred her face the doctor said would leave a decent scar like the rest of them would. He didn't care that she would be littered with the silvery marks. He just wanted her to wake up so he could look into those green eyes of hers and hear her voice again.

"Hey," Elise said and Don looked up, giving the woman a small smile as she entered the room with two cups of coffee in hand. Don slowly let go of Elina's hand and took the out stretched coffee cup as Elise handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said before they both looked at Elina.

"Any change from yesterday?" Elise asked and Don shook his head after he took a drink of the coffee she brought him.

"No," he said. "The docs say her vitals are good and she's stable, but they don't know when or if she'll ever wake up."

"She's strong, Don, and she's got a lot to live for," Elise said and Don turned to look at her. She took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "Can I be honest with you?" she asked and he frowned.

"Depends on what it is you want to say," he said and Elise's smile grew.

"It's nothing bad, Don, trust me," she said.

"Okay, shoot," he said and they walked over to the chairs that rested on the other side of the room. He turned off the TV and glanced at Elina once more before he sat down next to Elise.

"Before Elina met you, it was like pulling teeth to get her to do much more than have brunch with me on Sundays. I never saw her truly happy, and then you come along," she said and Don shifted a bit in his seat. "If something like this would have happened before, I don't think she would have survived if it wasn't for you. You give her something to live for."

"I'm far from perfect, Elise," Don said. "You're making me sound like I am."

"I know you're not perfect, but you're perfect for my sister, even though you've got this whole tough cop thing going," she said and Don scoffed at that. "The whole thing with Kyle was a test and this is another one." Don sighed and looked back at Elina and her seemingly lifeless body. If it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of her chest, her pale face would definitely give the impression that she was dead. "Stop blaming yourself for this," Elise said suddenly and Don turned his eyes to Elise, her brown eyes were intent on him. "It's not your fault and the crazy bitch that did this is going away for a good long while."

"Elise-," he started but she stopped him.

"Don't, Don," she said firmly. "You're too hard on yourself and right now, she needs you to be strong for her." Don wanted to smile at her words. Elina had said words similar to him that night in Sam's hospital room and he knew that the two women were more alike than they figured.

"Okay, Elise," he said before he sighed and took another drink of his coffee.

"All right," she said, sounding slightly satisfied, and she too took a drink of her own coffee. He opened his mouth to say something when the rustling of blankets drew their attention to the bed and when Don said Elina's right hand move he nearly threw his coffee cup on the floor in his haste to get to her bedside.

* * *

My throat hurt and it was beyond dry as I took a pain filled deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. My head was foggy, but a rough hand quickly grabbed my right hand and another ran across my forehead. "Go get her doctor," Don's voice rasped before I heard someone rushing off and then his face was in my line of sight. Relief filled his eyes as he smiled at me and kissed my forehead, taking a deep breath against my skin.

"Don?" I questioned even though my throat felt like sandpaper and my voice didn't sound much better. He pulled back and smiled down at me as he ran his hand along my face. I was confused, groggy, and in pain as I looked up at him. I couldn't stop the tears that lined my eyes. He looked so tired and I was doing my best to figure out what exactly happened and where I was.

"It's okay, Lin, you're in the hospital," he said gently as he pushed at my hair and I tried to remember what happened that would cause me to be in the hospital. "Elise went to get your doctor."

"Wh-," I started but I couldn't finish, my throat wouldn't let me.

"Excuse me, Detective," came a soft voice and a woman was suddenly there and smiling. Don stepped back and I looked to the nurse. "How are you feeling, Miss McCree?" she asked and I could only blink at her in mild confusion. "It's okay," she said with a warm smile. "Let's sit you up." The bed was suddenly moving and when I was sitting up she held a cup with a straw in front of me. "Thirsty?" she asked and I gave a small nod and raised a trembling hand to take the cup but she shook her head. "I'll hold it for you while you take a drink." She brought the straw to my lips and I took a deep drink of the ice cold water. It felt like heaven against my throat and I nearly drank the whole cup. Don's hand was once again on mine when the nurse took away the cup with a smile and stepped away to check the various machines around me.

"What's going on?" I finally asked. My voice still rough but it was much easier to talk. I turned my eyes to Don and he looked at me with a frown. "How did I get in here?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked, his grip tightening on my hand. I shook my head as I looked up at him. My entire body hurt and I felt beyond week, but the last thing I remembered was having dinner with Don the night before while we watched the Yankees game at Sully's.

"Last thing I remember is dinner last night. What happened?" I asked softly and Don's frown only deepened. The look in his eyes gave me the impression that maybe I didn't want to remember, but I did. I wanted to know what happened to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all very much for your reviews and/or adding me to your favorites and alerts. It's been a rough couple of weeks and that is my only excuse for not posting this sooner. I hope you all like this chapter, its more of a filler chapter but I hope you all like it just the same. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

For the last three days I'd been asking _everyone _the same question: 'what happened to me?' and I had yet to get a straight answer. I'd come to grips with the fact that I'd been in a coma for two weeks after I apparently had been stabbed. My body was littered with faint lines. They were faint silvery scars that could barely be seen, but the one on my right cheek was much more visible. I noticed it when Elise reluctantly gave me a mirror after I asked her for one. It wasn't a jagged scar, just a curved line from my hairline to my jaw. It would be easy to cover using my hair, but I liked to wear my hair up a lot of the time, so, I'd figure out how to cover it.

There were two large wounds on my stomach that had a long way to go before they healed completely. It was difficult to move around because my stomach and side hurt terribly since I told the doctor and nurses that I didn't want a lot of pain medication. It only made me even more confused and I wanted to be as coherent as possible. I was coming back from therapy and being pushed down the hall of my floor by my nurse, Lauren, when I saw Don walking down the hall flowers in hand. He smiled when he saw me and I gave him a small smile in return when he stopped outside my door and waited for Lauren to push me to the room.

"Hey," he said warmly when Lauren wheeled me past him and into the room. He came in behind us as Lauren helped me into the bed. I was exhausted after therapy and I quietly thanked Lauren and she smiled at me before she wheeled the chair away and out of the room. Don moved to the side of the bed and put the vase of pretty daisies on the table next to my bed.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," I said softly as I looked at the flowers and slowly looked back at him. He took my hand in his and frowned as he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I sighed.

"When are you going to tell me what exactly happened to me?" I asked and he didn't answer, he simply looked at me. So, I continued. "I know something bad happened, but I don't remember what. I _want_ to know, Don. I have every right."

"Lin, what if _I_ don't want you to remember?" he asked me, his grip tight on my hand. "It's my fault you're in this bed. It's my fault that you nearly died."

"It's not your fault," I said softly as I carefully reached over and covered our joined hands with my free left hand. Sighing, he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I just want to know what happened," I whispered as he pulled his lips from my skin, but kept his face near mine. His soft eyes were intense as we stared at each other before he cleared his throat and moved his head back a bit and looked down at our hands that rested on the bed.

"You were kidnapped and basically tortured for hours by a woman who was using you to get payback against me for the death of her husband during the raid I told you about in May," he said tightly as his grip was firm on my hand. I remembered that raid. Don hadn't been very talkative the days following and with everything that happened, I really didn't blame him for it. "If Stella and Sheldon hadn't found you when they did . . .," he trailed off, unable to continue because his usually stoic demeanor cracked and he let go of my hand and raised both his hands to my face.

I'd never seen him so broken and I blinked away the tears that sprung to my eyes. I wasn't crying because of what happened to me, but because he was blaming himself for it. Finally, I had the answer I wanted. I didn't need to know the details and I really didn't care to. I was just glad to know _something_.

"I'm so sorry, Lin," he said heavily.

"It's okay, Don," I whispered raising my hands to rest on the back of his as he held my face.

"How can you tell me it's okay?" he asked and I had a very honest answer.

"Because I don't remember what exactly happened," I said and he sighed yet again. "All I know is that I'm alive and that you're here."

"And what about when you do remember, Lin? What then?" I sat up carefully from my reclined position and lowered his hands from my face to hold them tightly in my lap.

"If I do remember, I'll deal with it then," I said and he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to deal with anything like this in the first place," he said and my grip tightened on his hands.

"I'm stronger than you think, Don, and as long as you're here, I'll handle it even better," I said.

"Like I've told you a million times, I'm not going anywhere," he said and I smiled before I threw my arms around his neck in a warm embrace that I'd missed so much.

* * *

A week later, I'd been released from the hospital and well on my way to returning to normal with several more therapy sessions in the works. However, Don wouldn't let me return to my apartment just yet. He insisted that I stay with him until the alarm system my father ordered was installed and the only time I was really out of his sight was when he went into work. To appease him, I did as he asked but I was growing antsy confined to his apartment. It wasn't that I didn't like his place, far from it, after being away from home for so long I just missed my things and I wanted to start working again.

After a day of tidying up Don's apartment and watching a few movies from Don's collection, I was still settled on the couch but watching the evening news. The weather was just about to come on when I heard a key slide into the door and I turned to look over the back of the couch and saw Don walk in bags in hand. I stood and made to help him, but he just smiled and moved out of my reach before he sat his bags down on the table. I laughed and rolled my eyes before I moved to his side. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"I forgot that I put these in my desk that night after I found them in my car," he said as I looked up at him with a slight frown before I looked closer at the bags he put on the table. They were bags from the supply shop I went to and I unwrapped my arm around him and rustled through them when I gasped suddenly at the thoughts that rushed through my mind.

"_I don't want a big party, Elise," I said as I picked up a case of brushes from the shelf. "Don has to work and I just want to spend the night in and they were planning that party before I was even thought of. It's the end of the summer party they've had for their friends since we were kids. It used to fall on my birthday all the time growing up. I won't even be missed if I'm not there."_

"_You can go to a function without Don, Linnie, I'm sure he won't mind," she said and I smiled before I closed the wooden case and looked at her._

"_I know he wouldn't mind, but I really don't want to go to a party," I said and she sighed._

"_I'm going to get you to change your mind by Friday. You can count on it," she said and I laughed, putting the case back on the shelf._

"_Whatever you say, Elise," I said with a grin and she put her hand on my shoulder._

"Lin?" came Don's worried voice as he put his hands on my shoulder and turned me around to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I bought these the day after our dinner," I said softly. "Elise was with me and trying to convince me to go to the Hampton house for the party my parents were throwing." The expression on his face was one of concern, but I smiled at him before I raised my hands to his face and pulled his lips to mine. "Thank you for bringing these. I'll be able to keep myself busy now since you won't let me leave while you're at work," I continued as I pulled away from him and gathered the bags. He forced a chuckle and I knew he was worried. That had been the first thing I remembered and it was pretty harmless, so, there was no cause to worry even thought I knew he did. I padded over to the sofa and put the cloth bags onto the coffee table and pulled one of the sketchpads and a pack of wooden pencils out. Just as he sat down next to me on the sofa the timer chimed in the kitchen.

"Since when do I have a kitchen timer?" Don asked with a frown and I laughed as I put the pad and pencils on the table.

"Since I placed a grocery order and had Elise grab a few things the grocer didn't carry," I said while I stood and went into the kitchen. I heard him follow as I stepped into the small kitchen and went over to the oven. Since I had the windows open in the living room, you really couldn't smell the lasagna I made but the second I opened the oven the smell rushed around me. I sat the hot baking dish on top of the stove and put the pot holders on the counter just as Don settled his hands on my hips and rested his head on my chin.

"Lasagna? You sure know you're way into a man's heart, Lin," he said and I smiled as I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I thought I was already there when it came to you," I said and he laughed softly before he leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"You are, you just secured your place there a little more," he teased and I laughed before he kissed me again. I sighed into the kiss as my hands moved into his short hair. It didn't last very long because Don pulled his lips from mine and we looked at each other. "Not that I don't enjoy kissing you, Lin, but I'm starving." I laughed again and nodded my head.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Grab a couple of plates and I'll start cutting." He grinned and kissed my temple before turning away from me and I turned around with a smile on my face. As much as I missed my things at my apartment, I would miss little moments like that even more when I finally did go home.

* * *

Don and I nodded our heads as the nice technician from the security company explained my new security system to us. I understood that I could set the alarm while I was home and the more secure setting for when I left, and that there were only going to be two access codes; one for me and one for Don since I requested one for him. "Do you have any questions?" the older man asked and I looked to Don. He shook his head as he looked at me and I smiled at him.

"No, we should be fine," I said and he smiled before he held out a card to me.

"If you need anything, call our twenty-four hour consumer hotline or you can catch me on my cell," he said as I took the card and nodded yet again. "Have a nice evening," he said before he picked up his things.

"You too," I said as I helped him by getting the door. I closed it behind him and locked it out of a habit only to hear Don punching buttons on the panel. I looked at him with raised eyebrows and the alarm chimed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Setting the alarm," he said and I laughed.

"Why?" I asked as he turned away from the wall and looked at me with raised eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "Don, I'm perfectly safe here with you. I don't have to worry about anyone breaking in."

"You know, it's going to be weird coming home with you not there," he said obviously wanting to change the topic and I let him. "You sure you want to come back home?" I smiled and closed the small distance between us.

"I am. It's about time I start getting back to normal, don't you think?" I asked and he sighed before he pulled me close.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He leaned in to kiss me when there was a sudden knock on the door. I smiled and moved out of his arms before I turned off the alarm and went to the door. "Lin?" he asked, but I just opened the door already knowing who would be on the other side.

"Hey," I said when I saw Danny, Lindsey, and Sheldon standing on the other side of the door and I quickly ushered them inside. Lindsey smiled at me as she came in carrying two large bags that I assumed were filled with the take out she promised to bring and Danny hugged me.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he pulled away and I smiled.

"Good," I said. "I feel really good." Danny smiled and nodded his head before he moved past me and into my apartment. Sheldon smiled at me as he stepped inside and I quickly embraced him. He seemed surprised at first but he slowly hugged me back.

The other day, I got Elise to tell me a little bit more about what happened to me. Like Don she didn't tell me any details and I was fine with that, but she did tell me that Stella and Sheldon had been the ones that found me and that the doctors told her that Sheldon's actions were probably what saved my life. I hadn't gotten to truly thank him, and as we pulled apart and I closed the door behind him I met his brown eyes with my green.

"Thank you, Sheldon," I whispered and he frowned. "Elise told me that the doctors said that you probably saved my life."

"I didn't do anything I wasn't trained to do, Elina," Sheldon said, but I smiled and for some reason I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes. "Besides, you're my friend and I would let anything happen to you." I hugged him again and he chuckled as he hugged me back. I realized then that my life had been so empty before Don and his friends came into it. Granted I probably would have never been attacked like I was, but I also wouldn't have my family back nor would I have such amazing new friends and the love of my life. Sheldon and I pulled apart one last time and I wiped at my eyes before Sheldon patted my cheek and turned to Don, who was looking at us curiously. "Hey man," Sheldon said in greeting before he followed the path Danny and Lindsey had taken into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Don asked as he moved close to me and tilted my chin up so I was looking directly at his face.

"Nothing," I whispered before I smiled. "Elise told me about what Sheldon did and I was just thanking him." Don nodded his head and pushed some of my hair from my face and behind my ear.

"How come they're all here?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Lindsey and I made a deal the second you let me leave your apartment that they'd all come over, she'd bring some take out, and we'd have a sort of welcome home get together," I said and he smiled.

"What if I had different plans to welcome you home?" he asked before he kissed the corner of my mouth, which made my breath hitch in my throat. He should have known better.

"You know the doctor said no funny business for at least another week, Don," I said slightly breathless. To me, it didn't seem like it had been the nearly six weeks it had been since Don and I were last intimate, but to him it was another story and I could tell by the way he kissed me recently that it was starting to effect him.

"I know," he said with a laugh that clearly told me my brain had gone to the gutter, "and _that_ wasn't in the plan just yet." I blushed deeply and he laughed quietly once more. "I guess my plans will have to wait." My curiosity was peaked but I wouldn't press the matter.

"You two lovebirds going to join us or do we have to eat all this by ourselves?" Danny called and Don laughed as he turned away from me and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Hold your horses, Messer, we're coming," Don said with a grin before he pulled me along to the kitchen island where our friends were gathered around the take out boxes and plates were at the ready. For a moment, life was smooth sailing but little did I know rough waters were ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. Like the last few chapters, I rewrote this one a few times and I still don't know if I'm all that happy with it but I wanted to post because I've been slagging in my updates. Thank you all for your reviews and for adding me to your favorites/alerts lists. I appreciate it very much. I don't know if anyone else did, but I cried during the season five finale it was so moving. Now I'm looking forward for season six all the more. Okay, enough jib jab, thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

For the following six weeks, I probably had seen Don for a total of four days if you added up the odd hours we managed to steal a few minutes. It seemed like the every time he had a moment to spare he was called in or Elise had taken me off somewhere and I was growing tired of it. It was the middle of November and the city had grown colder much like my relationship with Don.

For a while after I got out of the hospital and was given the all clear, it was like we couldn't get enough of each other, but then as work became more hectic the time we did spend together was limited to small kisses or cuddling. I knew something was eating at him and I hadn't quite decided if it was his job getting to him or if he was finally getting bored with me. No matter what Elise told me, I was leaning toward the latter. Call it woman's intuition, but I had a gut feeling that Don was distancing himself for a reason and I never had the nerve to ask. So, when I met him for lunch one chilly Thursday afternoon I gathered on my courage to do just that.

"Hey," I said solemnly as I walked over to the table Don sat at staring down at the menu. He gave me a small smile as he watched me sit down and put my purse on the chair next to me, but I didn't take off my coat.

"What's wrong, Lin?" he asked as his smile morphed into a frown.

"What isn't wrong, Don?" I asked and he put the menu down on the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"For the last month, you've been pulling away. Why?" I asked as the waitress approached the table, but Don waived her off. "Don't give me that look," I said firmly when he looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "If you want to end things, Don, then do it."

"Is that what you want?" he asked me and I wanted to scream.

"No, of course it's not what I want," I said, "but you've been acting like it's what you want."

"It's been rough, Elina, and you know it," he said. "Between work and some stuff that's been going on with Sam since she recovered . . . I just don't have the energy."

"So, you don't have the energy to maintain a relationship with the woman you supposedly love, but you have no problem going to the bar with the boys," I said and he sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Ely saw you the other day when he went out with a few friends and called me because he knew you were supposed to be having dinner with me at my parents' place. Imagine my surprise, and his, when I told him that you told me you were stuck at work."

"Look, Elina," he started but I shook my head. If things were going to end between us, I wanted to be the one to do it even though the look he was giving me broke my heart into a million pieces once more.

"Don't," I said as I stood up and slipped his apartment key from my coat pocket and put it on the table. He looked at it for a few seconds before he turned his tired blue eyes to my tear filled green. "I don't want excuses."

"So that's it? You're ending this because I'm not spending enough time with you," Don said, covering his obvious hurt with anger, but I understood. I knew that's how he would respond.

"You've told me a million times over that you weren't going anywhere, but you've been slowly pulling away from me for the last month," I said as a lone tear rolled down my cheek and I hastily brushed it away. He sighed as he looked at me, his anger still clear on his face. "I'm not doing this because you're not spending enough time with me. I'm doing this because it's obvious that something is going on with you, something you don't want to share with me." I took a deep shaking breath though my nose before I said what finally needed to be said. "I love you, Don, more than anything else in the world, but I can't take being pushed away." I grabbed my purse and left the diner, my tears falling freely from my eyes.

* * *

Thanksgiving passed and Christmas was quickly approaching. Don sent Danny with the key to my apartment five days after I left him in the diner. He hadn't called or tried to talk to me, but thankfully, Danny, Lindsey, and Sheldon hadn't taken my breaking up with Don as me wanting to end my friendship with them. I managed to have dinner or hang out with one or all of them on more than one occasion but not as much as I had when Don and I were together.

"Linnie, it's Christmas," Elise said as we sat in the back of the town car that was driving us around town as we shopped for Christmas presents one slushy morning, two weeks before Christmas. "I know the whole thing with Don has had you in a sour mood, but come on. Christmas used to be your favorite holiday."

"It still is," I said softly as I looked from the window and at my sister who was bundled up in her scarf, jacket, hat, and gloves despite the toasty temperature of the car. "I just haven't been feeling very well lately. My stomach doesn't' seem to like to keep anything in it for too long sometimes."

"Maybe you should make an appointment with your doctor," Elise said. "Get yourself checked out just in case an infection settled in from your injuries from earlier."

"Elise, I recovered fine and I just had my last therapy appointment last week without a problem," I argued but she didn't seem too happy and I caved. "All right, when we're done shopping I'll call the clinic and make an appoint to see Dr. Rosenbaum."

"Good," Elise said as the car came to a stop and the driver got out to let Elise and I out of the car even though I had told him we were more than capable of opening a car door. We climbed out and Elise laced her arm with mine before pulling me into Bergdorf's for a long day of shopping.

* * *

Two days before my family's big Christmas party I found myself sitting on my sofa staring at the black and white image in my hand. I couldn't believe what I was looking at and I was still trying to wrap my head around the words Dr. Rosenbaum said to me as I sat in her office that morning. _"You're pregnant, Elina,"_ she said with such a light air that I nearly fainted in surprise, but I maintained my composure and she performed an ultrasound to show me. Ten weeks along, the image of my baby was a little hard for me to make out, but Dr. Rosenbaum showed me where his or head was and the fluttering of the fast heart beat had brought tears to my eyes.

For the last five hours I just stared at the image in my hand. I hadn't told a soul, and I wasn't' planning on telling anyone until I couldn't hide it anymore. The baby was Don's, of course, and I knew I had to tell him, but part of me wasn't so sure. I didn't know how he would react and I was afraid. Sighing, I sat the image of my baby on the coffee table in front of me before I slowly stood and made my way towards the kitchen. However, I didn't get very far when there was a solid knock on the door. Frowning, I turned around and padded over to the door and looked through the peephole only to see Danny looking at the circular hole on the other side of the door. I opened the door and smiled at Danny when he smiled at me.

"Hey, Elina, how ya doin'?" he asked before he stepped inside and I closed the door behind him.

"I'm okay," I said softly as I tucked my hands into the front pockets of my jeans. "How are you?"

"Good," he said before he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I , um, sorry about canceling on you the other day, I was on call and there was a scene over at the museum-," he said, but I interrupted.

"It's okay, Danny, I understand," I said and he smiled.

"Look, I thought I'd stop by and take you for a slice. What do ya say?" he asked and I smiled. I was starving and even though I was a little unsure about my current life situation, I wasn't going to let it hold me back.

"Sounds great, actually," I said. "Give me five minutes to go upstairs, run a brush though my hair, and grab my coat and slide on my boots." He nodded I walked passed him and over to the stairs. Once upstairs I did just as I said and when I was going back downstairs with my coat in hand, I stopped short at the foot of the stairs when I saw him standing over by the coffee table with my ultrasound picture in his hand. "Danny," I said quickly as I charged over, threw my coat on the sofa, and took the picture from his hand. He looked at me evenly as he turned and faced me.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked as he pointed to the picture I put behind my back. "Elina, are you pregnant?" he asked and I felt my cheeks heat.

"Danny, _please_ don't say anything," I begged and his eyes widened as he raised his hands to his head and then quickly lowered them.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"This morning," I said weakly as I brought the photo in front of me.

"Is Don the . . .?" he trailed off when I gave him a look and nodded. "How far?"

"Ten weeks." He sighed heavily before he took the image from me and looked down at it. "Please don't tell anyone," I begged again and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to tell Don?" he asked with a frown and I sighed heavily before I shifted and sat down on the couch. "Elina, you have to tell Don. He deserves to know," he said as he sat down next to me.

"I know he does."

"Look, I don't know what went on between you two and as Don pointed out when it first happened, its none of my business," he said and I looked at him curiously, but he pressed on. "Why can't you guys try to work it out?"

"I don't know," I breathed. "He was pulling away from me and something was or is bothering him that he needs to resolve. He wasn't confiding in me to help him and when I would bring it up, he'd brush me off. Telling Don I'm pregnant isn't going to help him solve anything."

"Maybe it will," he said and I gave him a look. "I'm just saying, sometimes it takes something extreme for a man to get his stuff together. Don's a great guy, Elina, and you know that. He's trying to get his head around what happened to you and his sister. I think he was pulling away because he still thinks it's his fault and that you'd be better off if you would have never had met him."

"I told him a hundred times that I don't blame him for anything, hell Danny, I still don't remember most of what happened," I said as tears filled my eyes for the thousandth time.

"Like I told you before, he's a hard headed mule," he said and I laughed through my tears. "Let's go get that slice, or in your case two," he said as he stood from where he sat with a smile on his face. He held out his hand and with a smile I took his hand and he helped me from the couch before I let go of his hand, I pulled on my coat, and grabbed my keys. We started for the door but I stopped him short of the door and he looked at me.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'll leave that up to you, Elina," he said and I sighed.

"Thanks, Danny," I said softly and he took my hand and we left my apartment.

* * *

Seven weeks after my talk with Danny, I gave in and told my family about my impending bundle. Needless to say everyone had been surprised, but congratulated me even though I knew my parents didn't approve of the fact that I was unwed and pregnant with my ex's baby. At six months along there was no denying the bun in the oven as Elise told me the other day when we met for lunch. Other than the forever long battle with morning sickness, which really was more like 'any time of day' sickness, my pregnancy had gone rather smoothly. Dr. Maxwell, my OBGYN, asked at my last appointment if I wanted to know the sex of the baby, but I declined. I wanted the gender to be a surprise.

Elise had gone with me because after seeing the doctor I was continuing my apartment hunt. As much as I loved my loft, I needed a place with a second room for the baby and third that I could use as a studio. I wasn't having much luck searching on my own, so, Elise agreed to help me. I could have easily just hired someone to do the searching for me, but I wanted to make sure that my new home would be best for my baby and me. While we were walking to the next appointment I sat up, Elise made a pit stop for some coffee and while she ran inside I stayed outside enjoying the sun that had broken through the clouds that surprisingly warm mid March day. Over my white empire waist maternity blouse I was wearing my black pea coat that hid the small mound that was my stomach rather nicely.

"Elina?" a voice called behind me and I turned around, carefully maneuvering my coat so my stomach was hidden, and my eyes fell onto a man I hadn't seen for four months.

"Don," I breathed as he drew closer and the determined look in his eyes made my heart start to race. He stopped a few feet away from me and I swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?" His eyes glanced at my stomach and I shifted my coat once more.

"We need to talk, Elina," he said when his eyes moved back to mine.

"About what?" I dared to ask and he sighed heavily before he took a step closer to me.

"Danny told me, Elina," he said firmly and I looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to kill Danny," I whispered mainly to myself, but to my surprise Don heard me because he scoffed. I looked at him then and it was easy to see both the anger and the hurt in his eyes.

"Can we talk, and not in the middle of the Upper East Side," he said and I took a deep breath.

"Linnie?" came Elise's voice and I looked to the right to see her trotting over to me, two cups in her hand. Her dark eyes were narrowed on Don as she came to a stop next to me and handed me a cup, tea, and I quietly thanked her. "What are you doing here?" Elise asked and Don sighed, but before he could answer I spoke.

"Elise, would you meet with the realtor for me and take photos. Tell her I'll call her and let her know," I said and Elise looked at me. "Please," I said and she sighed before she nodded her head.

"Okay, but if you need me, call me," she said and I nodded as I watched Elise turn and walk up the street. I looked back at Don only to see him frowning.

"Realtor?" he asked as I took a sip of the tea Elise got for me.

"I'm looking for another place," I said. "I need a little more room." He gave me a small nod and I was surprised he was being so calm. "So, where do you want to go to talk?"

"You're place?" he asked and I nodded. He hailed a cab and after we climbed in and were on our way, the baby decided to make his or her presence known. I gasped and put my free hand on my stomach after the baby sent a swift kick to my right side. I had nearly dropped my tea, but Don had reached over and steadied my hand. "You okay?" he asked when my eyes met his and I nodded as I smoothed my hand over my stomach. He looked down and I swallowed hard.

"The baby just kicked," I whispered and he turned his head so his blue eyes were on my green. After a second, he cleared his throat and moved away from me, settling back into his seat. The remainder of the ride was awkward and silent; and I wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

Two chapters in two days! I started working on this chapter earlier today and it just kept flowing. Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked once we were settled in my apartment and on the sofa. I had taken off my jacket and for the first few minutes the only thing he could really do was look at my stomach. It wasn't until we sat down on the sofa that he finally met my eyes.

"It wasn't exactly the topic I wanted our first post-break up conversation to be about, Don, and then after a while I just didn't know _how_ to tell you," I said and he sighed as he looked down. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped in front of him.

"So, I had to hear it from Danny?" he asked as he turned his head and looked at me. "You told _him_ before you told _me_."

"I didn't tell him," I said quickly and he gave me a look that clearly told me he didn't believe me. "A few days before Christmas I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling well, and I found out then that I was pregnant. Danny came over that day to take me out and to catch up. I left the ultrasound image on the coffee table, forgetting about it in my surprise at seeing him, when I had gone upstairs to get my coat. I came down and he had it in his hands. He found out by accident."

"He knew the whole time?" Don asked mildly angry and at my curt nod he pushed himself up off the sofa and started to pace.

"I made him promise not to say anything, and everyday he called me and asked me when I was going to tell you," I said and he stopped his pacing to look at me.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I would tell you when I was ready." He scoffed before he laughed lightly and started pacing again.

"When was that going to be? When you had the baby?"

"That's not fair Don," I said and once more he stopped pacing and looked at me.

"So it was fair to me not to know you were pregnant with my baby and to have Danny of all people tell me you were _six months _along?"

"No, but I'm trying to get you to understand," I said feeling a bit flustered. "I know I was wrong for not telling you, but when we broke up I was feeling like you wanted nothing to do with me."

"You broke up with me, Elina," he said. "I felt like it was the other way around." Tears lined my eyes as I stood and turned away from him so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Until you sent Danny with the key to my apartment, I was actually waiting for you to call," I said softly. "I thought that maybe the break up had got you thinking and that you would realize you could tell me anything; but the day Danny came by with the key that thought and hope quickly disappeared." I put my hands on my stomach and sighed quietly as I looked down at my hands. He was silent for a beat before he finally spoke.

"You were right," he said roughly and I raised my head, but I still hadn't turned to look at him. "When you confronted me in the diner, you were right about me pulling away. What happened to you, Elina, was because of me, and if I wouldn't have been in your life, you wouldn't have had to go through what you did and you wouldn't have nearly died."

"Don, you know that what happened wasn't your fault," I said as I lowered my hands and turned around to face him. The stern look on his face softened as he took in my tear stained cheeks. "I don't blame you and I never have. God, Don, I still don't remember what happened and I don't think I'm ever going to, so, stop blaming yourself." His lips pursed and I raised my hands to my face to wipe at the tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby the day I found out," I said as I lowered my hands and looked at him. "I know I was wrong, but you know now and I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner."

"I was angry, Elina, but not just at you for not telling me," he said as he took a step towards me. I was confused and it must have showed on my face because he fought off a grin, which surprised me. "I was angry at myself too. I pushed and let you go when I should have been holding onto you with everything I had." He walked closer and reached out with his left hand. He hesitated as his eyes met mine and I nodded, tears once again lining my eyes when his large warm hand rested on my stomach. "I thought your life would be better if I wasn't in it." I let out a bitter laugh as I shook my head and covered his hand with both of mine.

"Before you, my life was pretty dull," I said and he gave me a small smile. "You made my life better, Don. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never had the courage to go to my parents' anniversary party and I wouldn't have my family back."

"You also wouldn't have that scar on your face," he said, but I shook my head again.

"I don't remember how I got it, so, it doesn't affect me as much you think," I said and h sighed as his hand moved under my hands and he rubbed my stomach gently.

"You're too good for a guy like me," he said and once more, I shook my head as my green eyes held his blue. "I forgive you for not telling me, Elina, if you forgive me for pushing you away and making you feel like I didn't care."

"I'll forgive you on one condition," I whispered with happy tears lining my eyes and he looked at me curiously. "I'll forgive you if you kiss me right now." He laughed as he pulled his hand away from my stomach and raised it to my face, pulling my lips to his in a heated kiss that left me breathless and my knees shaking slightly when he pulled back.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked sounding just as breathless as I felt.

"I don't know," I said he chuckled. "I think you have to try that again."

"Gladly," he whispered but before his lips could touch mine the baby sent another kick to my right side and I gasped as I jerked back. Don looked worried, but I laughed before I moved his hand to my stomach and the baby kicked at his palm. His concern melted into a smile as we looked at each other and the baby kicked again, but not as hard as the first time.

"I think he or she will be a soccer player or something, because he or she is always kicking," I breathed and Don chuckled before he leaned into me and pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"I love you," he whispered and I smiled stupidly at him before I whispered those very words back and kissed him. I never thought I would hear him say those words to me again and my heart was suddenly much lighter than ever before.

* * *

Several hours later my cell phone ringing broke up Don and my conversation, which had moved to the kitchen when I said that I was starving and Don fixed us an early dinner. I excused myself from the kitchen island and grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table before pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, electing not to look at the ID.

"Linnie, is everything okay?" Elise asked and I sighed as I turned around to look at Don.

"Everything is fine, Elise, Don and I are just talking," I said and he raised his eyebrows at me, but I shushed him and he smiled.

"So, I don't have to call in reinforcements?" she asked and I laughed.

"No, I'm fine," I said. "How was the apartment?" Don stood from his seat and walked over to me. He stood to my left before he put his right hand on my upper back and his left on my stomach once more.

"I think that it might be just what you're looking for," she said. "Three bedrooms, spacious, and it's in your price range. Plus, it's got an amazing view. I'll send you the photos I took, _and_ I told the realtor to hold it and that you'd be calling her."

"Thanks, Elise," I said as I leaned against Don.

"I guess we're cancelling our dinner plans," Elise said and I smiled.

"Yeah," I said as I looked up at Don and could imagine Elise rolling her eyes.

"All right," she said. "Call me when Don leaves and let me know _everything_." I laughed quietly and looked away from Don as he placed a kiss in my hair. "Okay, maybe not everything, but at least me know how things are going."

"Okay. Bye," I said softly before she replied in kind and we ended our call. I tossed the phone down onto the table before I put my right hand over Don's that rested on my stomach. "Don," I said softly before I turned my head to look at him and he looked at me expectantly. "Are we going to be okay?"

"I think so, Lin," he said. That was the first time he called me Lin, and I realized then just how much I missed it. "I think we're going to be just fine," he said again before he kissed me briefly and hugged me tightly to his chest. As I stood there wrapped in his arms, I believed him whole heartedly.

* * *

"Miss McCree, I'm certain that you are going to love the space," the realtor, Wendy Thompson, said as we rode the elevator up to the seventeenth floor penthouse apartment of the rather impressive building. I liked the fact that you needed a key to access the floor and that there was a doorman as well as a concierge. I had called her shortly after Don had left the day before and reset my appointment to see the apartment the following day. The photos Elise had sent over only peaked my interest in the place and I wanted to get a bid in after seeing it for myself. "It will be a wonderful place for you and your budding family," she continued as she looked at my stomach.

"That's what I'm looking for," I said and she smiled as the elevator dinged and she withdrew the key. We exited the elevator and there was a nice lobby leading to the apartment door. When we walked inside I did my best to keep my love of the space well hidden so that Wendy wouldn't try to go too high on the price with me.

The living room was nice, with a cherry wood floor and white walls that could easily be brightened up with color. There was a wall of glass, patio doors that led to a stone balcony. It was on the top floor of the building and Elise had been right, the view of the city was amazing. Wendy rattled off all the facts about the apartment as we moved through. The kitchen was amazing, with tan tiled floor, marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances and plenty of cabinet space. The bedrooms were all decent sized, the master was spacious with a walk in closet and large attached bathroom. There was a second bath in the hall. I could easily picture a nursery and studio in the other two rooms and I was sold on the apartment without even really paying attention to Wendy's ramblings.

"So, what do you think?" Wendy asked as we wrapped up the tour in the kitchen, her portfolio pressed close to her chest and her bleached white teeth nearly blinding.

"I'd like to make a bid," I said with a smile. I wanted that apartment, and I had the funds to get it.

* * *

A week later, with the keys to my new apartment in hand, I was walking down the street with my arm laced with Don's. "You seriously closed on the apartment that quickly?" Don asked with a smile and I laughed.

"Having the last name McCree does have its advantages," I said and Don smiled. The doorman greeted me and Don with a smile once we reached the building and he opened the door for us with a nod and tilt of his cap.

"So, how did Danny take your confrontation this morning?" he asked as we waited for the elevator.

"I think he was actually scared for his life for a second," I said and he chuckled. "What exactly did you tell him when you told him that you talked to me?"

"That you wanted to see him because you had a few things you wanted to say to him," he said and I laughed as the door to the elevator opened and we went inside.

"And you couldn't tell him that I wanted to thank him?" I asked as I put the key in, turned it, and pressed my floor.

"Where's the fun in that?" Don asked as he put his arm around my waist. I shook my head as I laughed quietly. That morning had been the first time I had seen Danny since Don and my reunion, and even though I had initially been angry with him for telling Don I wanted to thank him for giving us that push to get our acts together. He'd been nervous when I met up with him, but he was fine when we parted. "So, you've got your own floor?" he asked as the elevator opened and I took out my key before I pulled him into the lobby.

"Yes, and an amazing view," I said when I let go of his hand and unlocked the door. We went inside and he gave a low whistle from behind me. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach as I went over to the bay of windows to look out over the city. "Great isn't it?" I asked when I felt him come up behind me. He put his hand on my lower back and I turned slightly to look at him.

"It's perfect, Lin," he said, his beautiful eyes trained outside and at the view.

"Move in with me," I said and he quickly turned his eyes to mine.

"What?" he asked as he turned to face me and moved his hands to rest on my shoulders.

"Move in with me," I repeated. "I know you, Don, and when this baby comes you're going to be spending just about every single free second you have here with me. So, moving in with me seems to be the most logical option, don't you think?"

"You're serious, Lin?" he asked and I nodded. Suddenly, I was worried that perhaps I'd been too forward and that maybe the last week and a half's work of relationship repair was destroyed; however, when he moved his hands to my face and kissed me. I figured then that I wasn't out of line.

"Should I take that as a yes?" I asked with a smile as he pulled away and he laughed quietly before he kissed me again. It was a definite yes.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait! I ended up going away last weekend and I wasn't anywhere near my computer for a while. Thanks for reading and as I ask every time let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated wtih CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

By the middle of June, Don and I were settled comfortably in our apartment and despite the chaos in the city because of what the media called "The Cabbie Killer" I couldn't have been happier. Don barred me from taking a cab anywhere and that was one 'order' from him that I wasn't going to fight. He was working crazy hours again, but when he came home late he would unknowingly wake me when he would press a kiss to my face or neck before he settled himself next to me and wrapped his arm around me. However, it was the morning of his first day off in three weeks that he dropped a bomb on me.

"Lin?" he questioned from where he sat at the kitchen island and I stood at the stove making pancakes. He had offered to cook, but since it was his first day off I told him to relax and that I was pregnant not incapable.

"Mhmm?" I asked as I flipped the two pancakes on the skillet.

"I want you to come out to my dad's with me this afternoon," he said and I glanced over my shoulder at him before I returned my attention to the pancakes so I wouldn't burn them. "He knows all about you, Lin, and he knows you're pregnant," he assured me. I heard him stand from his stool and his sock clad feet on the tile before his hands rested on my hips. "He wants to meet you," he whispered into my hair and placed a kiss on the back of my head.

"And I'd love to meet him," I said honestly as I took his pancakes off the skillet and put them on his plate.

"Then why do you look like I asked you to stick your hand in a box full of cockroaches?" he asked as he let go of my hips and I handed him his plate with a laugh.

"Cockroaches?" I asked and he smiled with a shrug before he pecked my lips with a kiss, quietly thanking me, before he turned to go back to his seat.

"It was the most terrifying thing I could think of off the top of my head," he said as he gestured with his free hand and I smiled and shook my head before I started to make my pancakes.

"It's not that I'm terrified," I said still not facing him. "I'm just nervous. You know how I am when it comes to meeting new people, especially people related to those that I really care about."

"He already loves you, Lin," he said as I flipped my pancakes and turned to look at him.

"Did you talk me up or something?" I asked and Don grinned and shrugged before he started eating his pancakes that he loaded with syrup. I laughed and rolled my eyes before I returned my attention to my pancakes. Slowly my laugh died down and I put my hand on my stomach as the baby moved around. I was nervous and I think my nerves unsettled the baby. Sighing, I moved my hand to my lower back and rubbed the sore muscles. Pretty much all morning my back had been killing me, but no more than it had the last few weeks so I didn't think much of it.

"Lin," came Don's deep voice as I took my pancakes off the skillet and turned around to look at him with my plate in hand. "You don't have anything to worry about. I promise." I gave him a tight smile as I turned off the burner and all but waddled over to him and sat down on the stool next to him at the island. He chuckled as I reached for the jar of peanut butter I had him take out for me and I playfully smacked him with my free hand.

"I ate peanut butter on my pancakes _before_ I got pregnant, Don, so, it's not a silly craving," I said and he leaned over to me and kissed my temple.

"I know," he said before he turned to his breakfast. I smiled and shook my head before I did the same, my nerves about meeting his father completely forgotten.

* * *

"I should have worn the black blouse, Don, I look like a blimp in this," I said as I sat in Don's parked sedan parked outside his father's house in Queens and tugged on the hem of the white empire waist maternity blouse I had put on that morning.

"Lin, you look beautiful," Don said through his laugh but I scowled at him. "Come on," he said before he climbed out of the car and I took a deep breath. He opened the car door for me and I took his hand for him to help me out and I smoothed my blouse and ran my hand through my hair, which I had grown far too long. It now rested just past my shoulder blades in red waves, but I was planning on cutting it before the baby came in July. We walked down the sidewalk and up the walkway of the modest home.

"Donnie!" boomed a deep voice as we walked up the porch steps and the door swung open to reveal a tall, broad man with silver hair and a huge smile on his aged face. I could see the resemblance between father and son immediately; the piercing blue eyes were obviously a Flack trait. Don laughed and hugged his father warmly before he returned to my side and put his arms around my shoulder while I put my right hand on my stomach.

"Pop, this is Elina," Don said rather proudly and I gave a small smile to older Don Flack and the man smiled at me as his blue eyes met my green.

"You're prettier than Donnie said you were," he said and I felt my cheeks heat, which only made his smile grow. "Come in side, it's too hot out here for you." He took my left arm and guided me away from Don and into the house, which was cool and inviting. We went into the living room just off the small foyer and for some reason I felt instantly at home as he settled me on the sofa. "Would you like some lemonade?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"May I have a glass of water?" I asked. "Since the baby, citrus and I don't get along." He chuckled and patted my shoulder before he nodded.

"Sure thing," he said before he turned, grinned at Don, and headed down the hall towards the kitchen I assumed. Don smiled at me before he walked over and sat down next to me, taking my hand into his.

"You look a lot like your father," I said and Don chuckled.

"Not the first time I heard that," he said and I kissed his cheek just as his father walked back in with drinks in hand. He handed Don a glass of lemonade before he held out my water.

"Thank you," I said and he gave me a nod as he walked to a rather worn looking chair across from the sofa.

"So, you're making me a grandpa, huh?" he asked and I let go of Don's hand and instinctively put my hand on my stomach. "Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"We're waiting," Don said as he put his glass on the coffee table in front of us and his father nodded. "You should come over to our place, Pop, and see the nursery. Elina's put a lot of hard work into a mural. It's rather impressive," Don said and I blushed when he took my hand from my stomach and laced his fingers with mine. We had kept the nursery neutral by keeping the colors pale yellow and white. We already had everything we could have possibly needed for the baby, and I was painting a small mural on the wall above the changing table. It wasn't anything elaborate just a forest scene with a few animals. I was almost done with it and I planned on finishing it within a week.

"It's not that good, Don," I said and his father laughed softly drawing our attention to him.

"Beautiful, talented, and humble," he said and I frowned while Don smiled. "Donnie showed me that painting you did of him, Elina, in full cop mode nonetheless." I laughed and Don chuckled. From that point forward, conversation flowed easily and I found that not only did Don look a lot like his father, but he got a lot of his personality from the man as well. I really don't know how it happened, but as the afternoon wore on the conversation turned to the New York Rangers and sadly I was lost. However, I listened and feigned interest.

"Can you tell me where I can find the restroom?" I asked during a break in the conversation and Don, Sr., told me to go upstairs and it was the second door on the right. Don stood and helped me from the sofa knowing full well I wouldn't be able to get up on my own and I quietly thanked him before I walked to the stairs and went up.

After using the facilities, I washed my hands and headed back downstairs only to pause on the stairs to look at the photos that lined the wall. I couldn't help myself because my curiosity got the better of me. I smiled at a boy I knew was Don smiling a toothless smile in a school photo. He was probably no older than six in the photo, and he was too cute. I heard a chuckle from down below and I smiled as I looked at Don who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"First grade," he said obviously referring to the photo and I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"You were cute," I said earning me a mock scowl from the detective before he leaned in and kissed me chastely after a came to rest at the base of the stairs. "Don, your father," I whispered as I glanced into the living room earning a chuckle from Don.

"He went to grab something from the basement," he said and I nodded my eyes still wandering around the house that looked both loved and well lived in. "You know this place hasn't changed much at all since I was a kid."

"You grew up here?" I asked and he nodded.

"The only time Pop seriously considered moving was when Mom died a few years ago, but he said he couldn't leave the place she loved as much as her family," Don said. That was the first time he really mentioned his mother. I knew she died a few years ago, but that was all he told me and I didn't press him.

"I would have loved to grow up in a house like this," I said and he furrowed his brow as he gave me a small smile.

"Lin, you grew up on the Upper East Side in a place that could probably make up two houses the size of this one," he said and he was right, but that wasn't the point.

"True, but it was a cold penthouse and we were surrounded by nannies and caregivers only seeing our parents a few days a week if we were lucky," I said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I would have traded everything I had to be a house filled with love like this one obviously was." Don moved his hands to my face and ran his thumbs along my cheeks. "I want our baby to have everything, Don, and that includes more love than he or she will ever know what to do with."

"You can count on that, Lin," he said and I gave him a small smile before I leaned into him and kissed him. However, our kiss didn't last long because I broke away as a sharp pain ripped through my lower back. I let out a short cry and hissed as the pain floated from my back to my stomach and I put my hands over the large ball that had become my stomach. "Elina! What's wrong?" Don asked quickly and the pain subsided.

"I don't know," I said before I felt something pop and then it felt like I wet my pants. I looked down at the sound of water hitting the tiled foyer floor met my ears and I paled. "Don, my water just broke," I whispered as I looked up and Don looked down.

"Shit," he whispered and he gently grabbed my arms. "Pop!" he shouted and another pain, obviously a contraction, washed over me. I reached out and wrapped my arms around Don's forearms, digging my nails into his skin as I held back my scream. "Dad!" he shouted a second later Don, Sr., came bursting through a door at the end of the hall just off the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding winded and the contraction eased.

"Elina's water just broke and I've got to get her to the hospital," Don said quickly and I saw his father's eyes widen as he tucked something into his jeans pocket.

"I'll follow you," he said and Don nodded.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay, let's go." He guided me from the house and I took a deep breath to keep myself calm, but I was scared. I looked at Don once we were both in the car and he started driving with his dad following.

"Don, it's too soon," I said, panicking a bit, and he glanced at me. "It's seven weeks too soon."

"It's going to be okay, Lin," Don said, his voice tight. "It's going to be okay." I really wanted to believe him, but as I put my hands on my stomach I didn't know if it was.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello all! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your alert/favorites. As of right now, this is the second to last chapter with the final chapter being the next one. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Oh, and read the note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

During our drive to the hospital Don had made several calls, letting everyone know I had gone into labor and what hospital he was taking me to. After that everything seemed to happen so quickly. I'd been anticipating a long labor, but obviously the baby wasn't having any of it. It seemed like Don no more whisked me into the hospital and I was on a bed going through the most painful experience in my entire life. I bit back a scream as a contraction ripped through me and I laid on the bed in the room with a few nurses fluttering about getting things ready for what my doctor coined a quick delivery. Don quickly took my hand and I squeezed his hand so hard I swore through my painful haze I heard him grunt.

"Is there anything you can give her for the pain?" Don asked one of the nurses as the contraction eased and I sighed as I laid my sweat covered head back on the pillow.

"She's too far along, I'm afraid," the nurse said softly.

"It's okay, Don," I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him, his concerned blue eyes focused on my green. "Don' worry, it's natural," I said managing a small smile and he chuckled before he pushed my hair from my forehead and kissed it. The smock thing the nurses had gave him before he came into the room rustled as he moved and I sighed and closed my eyes as his lips touched my skin. He pulled back and I opened my eyes with a small smile as I looked at him.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Maxwell asked as he walked into the room dressed in green scrubs and a cap on his head. Thankfully, he had been on call when I came into the hospital, so, he would be delivering the baby.

"Oh, I've been better," I said dryly and he chuckled as he took the chart from the nurse that had been perched at the machines next to my bed.

"You've got quite the collection gathered out in the waiting room," Dr. Maxwell said after he made a note on the chart and handed it back to the nurse. I looked at Don and I didn't even have to say anything.

"I'll go and let everyone know what's going on," he said before he kissed my forehead again and left the room. I looked at Dr. Maxwell hoping that another contraction would wait to make it appearance known so I could ask the doctor what had been bothering me since my water broke.

"It's too soon isn't it?" I asked and he gave me a small smile.

"You're baby's lungs are developed and the heartbeat is strong, Elina," he assured me as he wrapped his hand around mine that clung to the sheets. "Obviously, the baby's ready to make his or her appearance now and if anything's wrong, your baby is in good hands." He squeezed my clutched hand as I felt another contraction building. It must have showed on my face because he glanced at the machines next to me. The contraction started and I tried the breathing I learned from my Lamaze class, but it wasn't really helping. I was suddenly wishing I would have gone for the epidural. "How far apart are the contractions?" I heard Dr. Maxwell ask quietly.

"About five minutes," the nurse said. "She was dilated to eight at last check."

"You're just about ready, Elina," Dr. Maxwell said as the contraction subsided and I collapsed back against the bed once more. "Jessica, here, is going to get you set up and I'm going to get ready myself. We'll be good to go in a few minutes." I nodded and took a few deep breaths. Just as Dr. Maxwell was stepping out and Jessica was getting me situated on the bed, Don sauntered back in the room.

"She's just about ready," Jessica said as Don settled himself on my left side and took my hand into his as I settled my feet back into the stirrups.

"You okay," he asked, pushing my hair from my face and I nodded my head once I was situated and ready to have the baby. Another contraction hit and my grip tightened on his hand. I heard Don grunt quietly and I knew as I went through the contraction that I was probably hurting his hand, but I really didn't care right then.

"Breathe through it, Elina," Jessica urged. "You've done great so far." As the contraction eased I felt Don place a warm kiss on my left temple. Dr. Maxwell came back into the room with another nurse.

"Everyone; your folks, your brothers, Elise, my dad, and even Danny and Lindsey are in the waiting room," Don told me drawing my attention from the doctor who was talking to the nurses. "Danny told me Sheldon will be coming down after his shift."

"You ready to deliver your baby, Elina?" Dr. Maxwell asked and my attention went back to the doctor with a soft sigh. I nodded and gripped Don's hand as I felt another contraction build up as Dr. Maxwell positioned himself for the delivery.

"You can do it, Lin," Don whispered into my hair and I squeezed Don's hand. All I wanted was a healthy baby and I was willing to go through the pain to hold him or her in my arms.

* * *

The labor had been intense. Intense and insanely painful, but Don and I were now officially parents to a healthy seven pound, eight ounce baby boy. Dr. Maxwell assured me that he was perfectly fine despite being so early and that if I would have gone full term, he probably would have weighed ten pounds. If that had been the case, I would have definitely gone with a cesarean because there was no way I would have been able to have him naturally.

After I'd been taken care of and moved to a private room, I sat lying back against the raised bed with my son, wrapped tightly in a white blanket, in my arms. Don had walked my parents, his dad, Ely, and Elliot out after they spent the last hour in the room with the baby, Don, and me. Danny, Lindsey, Elise, and Sheldon had gone to get something to eat when I was moved to my room, and Don called them to let them know to take their time so they could come in after everyone else left.

"Hopefully you'll look more like you're daddy," I said softly with a smile and I heard them before I saw them. My eyes instantly went to the door as Don walked in, a huge smile on his face, with Elise, Danny, Lindsey, and Sheldon following behind.

"Look at all that hair!" Elise said through her smile and I laughed.

"How are you feeling, Elina?" Danny asked and I turned my smile to him.

"Tired, but I've never been better," I said.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Lindsey asked and I nodded my head, while Don answered her.

"James Andrew Flack," he said as he sat down on the bed next to me and looked down at the baby.

"What? You're noting going to make him 'the third'?" Danny asked with a teasing grin and Don laughed.

"I tried," I said. "But Don said he didn't want him to get beat up." That earned a few chuckles from everyone and I sighed softly before I looked at Don and then at the baby. He nodded and took James from me, holding him just as the nurse instructed him to. Elise and Lindsey were quick to Don's side and cooed over the baby while Sheldon stood at the foot of the bed smiling. I smiled back, thankful he could come. I looked from Sheldon to Danny who stood on the right side of bed with his grin still in place as he watched Don with James. I opened my mouth to ask Danny a question, when Elise interrupted.

"I can't believe my baby sister is a mom," Elise said and I looked at her. "Can I hold him?" Don chuckled and nodded before he handed James off to Elise. "You two make adorable babies," she said as she ran a manicured finger along James' cheek and Don took my left hand into his right before I laced my fingers with his.

"Thanks, I think," I said with a small laugh that everyone joined in. Looking away from Elise I looked at Danny. "Danny," I said and he looked at me. "Don and I would like you to be James' godfather, but only if you want to," I added and Danny smiled as he looked between Don and me.

"You guys want me to be the godfather?" Danny asked and Don laughed.

"Don't sound so surprised, Messer," Don said and Danny's smile morphed into a grin while everyone else laughed once more.

"I'd be happy to," Danny said when he looked back at me and I smiled at him before I rested my head back against my pillow. My son was healthy, I was surrounded by the people I cared about the most, and I didn't think my life could get any better.

* * *

Two months later, James was growing and he seemed to change every day. He'd gotten Don's eyes, my lips, and a combination of Don and my nose. Thankfully, he wasn't cursed with red hair like me. His hair remained the dark auburn it was when he was born. He was down for his afternoon nap, and with the baby monitor in hand I had settled myself on the sofa to take a small nap myself. I hadn't been asleep for long, at least it hadn't felt like it, when a noise on the monitor woke me. I sat up quickly, her James' short cry, and rubbed my eyes before I tightened my ponytail and quickly padded from the living room to his nursery.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I said only to stop short when I saw Don standing in the nursery holding James', who was laughing not crying like I thought he was. Don was supposed to be at work, and I was surprised to find him standing there when I hadn't even heard him come into the apartment. "Don?" I questioned and he smiled at me before he glanced at James.

"James has a question for you," he said and I frowned as I watched him turn James around and hold him so his back was pressed against Don's chest and his diaper clad bottom was in his right hand as he displayed the dark red shirt Don had obviously put on James because James was wearing a white one piece when I laid him down

"Will you marry my Daddy?" I read out loud softly from the front of the shirt and tears instantly prickled the corners of my eyes as I turned my eyes to Don. "You really want to marry me, Don?" I asked and Don laughed as he slowly walked over to me, James reaching out for me as Don came to a stop right in front of me his eyes intently on mine.

"I want to marry you, James wants me to marry you, your dad gave me his blessing, and my dad gave me this," he said softly as he shifted his hold on James and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a beautiful ring that looked very old. "I know it's not the size you deserve, but it was my grandmother's and mine to give to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's you, Lin, I just hope you want me."

"You a silly man to think otherwise, Don," I said and he smiled as I carefully too James from him, settled the baby on my right side and brought my left hand to Don's neck before I pulled his lips to mine in a heated kiss. James squealed in happiness as he grabbed a hold of my ponytail and tugged, drawing my lips from Don's. We both laughed and Don helped me by moving my hair out of James' grasp before he took my left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger. To my surprise it was a perfect fit and I never seen a more beautiful ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, his thumb running along my fingers that held onto his hand so tight. I looked up from my hand and I couldn't wash the smile off my face if I wanted to.

"I love it," I said, "and I love _you_." He smiled before he leaned in and kissed me chastely. He then turned and tickled James' stomach slightly.

"She said yes buddy," he said lightly. "You're Mommy's going to make an honest man out of me." I laughed and Don looked at me with a smile; it was then that I let my happy tears fall. Life definitely couldn't get any better.

* * *

A/N: To see the ring I had in mind, check out the link on my profile page!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for reading and for all of your feedback! I'm really glad all of you enjoyed this story. Sadly, this is the last chapter for "Never Going to be Alone" but don't fret! I'm working on a new CSI: NY story featuring our favorite blue-eyed detective. Again, thank you all and I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CSI: NY.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as Don carried me along the walkway leading to the Hawaiian villa nearly a year to the day that Don asked me to marry him. We were spending a week in Hawaii for our honeymoon while James was safe in the care of Elise and her fiancé, Edward. Edward had proposed to her on her birthday a month before Don and I got married and when I expressed my concern about taking a honeymoon, she told me that she'd watch James for us. She said she wanted to get a few days of practice under her belt so when she and Edward had their own children.

"Yes, it is necessary," he said with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes before a blush filled my cheeks when I heard the man leading us along the path and pulling the trolley with our luggage laugh lightly. I looked up at Don and kissed his cheek, which made him smile as he looked at me. The man came to a stop outside the beautiful tropical villa and he opened the door letting Don carry me inside.

"Okay, now you can put me down," I said and Don captured my lips as she slowly lowered my legs to the floor but maintained our kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled away from the kiss as soon as my flip flop clad feet were on the cool floor. "We're not alone yet, Donald," I chided and slipped away from his arms to help the man unload our luggage. I heard Don sigh before he too helped the man and thanked him once our bags were sitting the foyer.

"If you require anything, just dial the main lodge," he said, his smile brightening his tanned face as he handed Don the key card to the villa. "The numbers are all listed by the phone."

"Thank you," I said as I pulled out some cash and tipped the man. He continued to smile as he nodded his head in thanks and pulled the trolley from the house and closed the door behind him. I turned around to explore the villa only to once again be swept into Don's arms and his lips pressed tightly to mine. I laughed into our kiss as he started to blinding walk down the hall to what I assumed was the bedroom. "Where are we going?" I asked breathlessly after I pulled my lips from his but before I found myself lying on the softest bed I had ever laid on with Don hovering above me.

"The bedroom," he said with a grin and I bit my lower lip as I looked up at him. He shifted his weight and brought his left hand to my hair, pulling my still far too long hair free from my clip.

"Aren't we going to look around first?" I asked and his grin remained on his face as he shook his head.

"It's been four months, Lin," he said deeply and he brought his lips down to my neck causing me to arch against him. "Four months, two weeks, and four days," he said against my skin before he pressed his lips to my neck again and then nipped at my ear. As he kissed my ear to sooth the ache from his teeth, I was slowly melting in his hands.

"You've been counting," I whispered with my heart fluttering in my chest as his hands tugged at the hem of my t-shirt and my right hand found its way to the back of his head as his lips continued their skill assault against my neck and collarbone. Just as his hands stared to pull my shirt from my body the sound of Don's ringing cell phone interrupted the moment. He groaned and pressed his forehead to my shoulder before he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the shrilling device.

"Hello?" he said tightly after he raised his head so he was looking down at me with the phone pressed to his ear. "Yes you're interrupting something, Messer," Don said and I rolled my eyes before I took the phone away from him and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello Danny," I said and the man was still laughing on the other end.

"Hello, Mrs. Flack, tell your husband I'm sorry for interrupting but I just wanted to make sure you two made it safely," Danny said and I smiled. "Lindsey and I took Lucy to visit with Elise, Edward, and James; and Elise expressed her concern since you hadn't called." I chuckled at both Danny and the scowl that was on Don's face, but my laugh quickly died in my throat as Don returned his lips to my neck.

"You can tell Elise that we safely landed. We just got to our villa and are settling in," I managed. All the while I was doing my best from letting out a moan or any noise that would clue Danny in on what was going on.

"All right, I'll let you go," Danny said, his tone and soft laugh letting me know I wasn't doing a very good job. "Don't have too much fun."

"I plan on doing just that," I said a little too breathlessly and Danny's laugh only got harder.

"Bye Elina," he said and the line went dead. I turned off the phone before I tossed it away and heard it land somewhere on the floor.

"He said he was sorry for interrupting," I said as I sat up a bit and Don moved to his knees in between my open legs. Don laughed as he moved his hands to my face and held my head still before he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"He should be," he said as his hands moved to the hem of my shirt again and freed me from the confines of the soft pale yellow cotton.

"You are so impatient," I said with a laugh and he grinned yet again. "We're here for a whole week. You don't want to take just an hour or two to look around?"

"Like you said," he said his hands moving to my back and to the clasp of my bra, "we'll be here a whole week. We've got plenty of time to explore." He expertly unclasped the back and pulled the nude colored lace from my body. "Right now, I want to explore you." My face heated as he smiled at me and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine. Tingles exploded all across my skin as the fabric of his shirt rubbed against my bare skin. The tingling sensation only doubled when he laid me back and I felt him unbutton my jeans as he continued the kiss. The kiss, however, didn't last much longer as I broke away from him and let out a small cry of surprise when his hand found its way between my underwear and my skin, touching me as only he knew how to. I suddenly had no problems with his desired exploration.

* * *

The sun was setting over the water as I leaned against the open door of the balcony, cup of tea in hand, and wrapped in the white cotton robe I had found hanging in the bathroom. My hair was still wet from my shower and held up off my neck and back by my clip. Don was still sound asleep in the bed where I had left him an hour earlier after an afternoon filled with lovemaking. It was the perfect beginning to our honeymoon, and even as I had showered I couldn't wash the smile from my face.

I explored the villa finding the small kitchen that held the groceries I had ordered when I booked the villa, hence why I was sipping on my favorite chamomile tea. I'd never seen a more beautiful place, and I was very happy that I listened to Ely's suggestion about the villas as a place to go on our honeymoon. Don hadn't been thrilled with the idea of me paying what I did for it, but our wedding had been a very small and intimate affair and I wanted our honeymoon to be just as special. The view in front of me was definitely worth every penny.

"There you are," came Don's sleep laced voice before his arms wrapped around me, pulling my back against his chest. I smiled as I looked over my shoulder and up at his face only to have him kiss me chastely.

"Did you miss me or something?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Terribly," he teased back before I looked away from him and at the setting sun. Only a sliver of the golden light was visible over the horizon of the water.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," I said absently.

"I have," he said and I raised an eyebrow despite the fact that I wasn't facing him.

"What could you have seen that is possibly more beautiful than this?" I asked and he turned me around in his arm so I was no longer watching the sun disappear. He took my mug of tea from my hands and set it on the small table near the balcony and it was then that I noticed he was simply dressed in his boxers.

"You," he said and I laughed. "I'm serious, Lin. Every day that you've been in my life and every day that you've smiled at me or laughed, I've never seen anything more beautiful." Once again, my laughter died in my throat as the villa was cast in darkness as the sun was now completely gone from the sky.

"You know, for a cop you sure have a hell of a way with words," I said fighting the unexpected tears and he smiled at me. "I love you all the more for it." He laughed lightly and kissed me once more.

"I love you too, Elina," he said roughly, "and I will for the rest of my life."

_

* * *

_

Twelve Years Later

"Daniel Donald Flack if you do not stop jumping on that sofa this instant you won't be having any ice cream after supper!" I exclaimed from my spot in the kitchen of the modest home Don and I had purchased to house our growing family. I could hear the six year old bouncing away and then the flop of his backside as it hit the sofa after my warning. Soon after we had James came Ella and then Daniel, who we named after Danny since he saved Don from a nasty fire two weeks before my due date, and then came Lauren, who was all of nine months and currently not wanting to eat the mashed carrots I had prepared for her.

Raising four children was definitely no easy feat; however, we were managing, even when Don's job had him more away then home. When he was home though, his children towed the line, not out of fear but out of respect, and I had to admit I loved it when he was home. I managed to get Lauren to eat three quarters of the carrots and she happily took her bottle after I washed her face. I laughed quietly as I rinsed out the bowl and washed off the spoon before I set it back in the sink to stick it in the dishwasher when I was done.

"Mom!" came the voice ten year old Ella and I sighed quietly as I heard her run down the stairs and then wrap her arms around me, staggering me a bit. Unlike James, whose auburn hair turned black as he got older, Ella's hair remained a rich dark auburn that suited her pale and feminine features perfectly.

"What's wrong, Ella?" I asked gently as I pried her arms from around me and squatted down so I was eyelevel with the little girl. Like James she got Don's blue eyes and right then they were lined with tears.

"James is being a butthead!" she exclaimed and I held back my chuckle at her choice of name calling. It wouldn't exactly help the situation.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you about calling your brother names?" I asked and she pouted.

"But Mom, he said he won't let me play baseball with him and his friends when Daddy and Uncle Danny take us to the park tomorrow!" she wailed and I sighed quietly and smoothed the top of her head and the strands of hair sticking up on top of her head and from the ponytail I had put her hair in that morning.

"Now why did he tell you that?" I asked before I glanced at Lauren when I heard her giggle. She had somehow managed to get some of the juice from her bottle onto the top of her tray and was splashing it around.

"He said girls can't play baseball, but Uncle Danny lets Lucy play and she's a girl!" Ella exclaimed.

"I'll talk to your Daddy and he will let you play, Ella," I said. "He knows you like to play when you all go to the park." She smiled at me and nodded her head once before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Mommy!" she said sweetly for all but skipping out of the kitchen. I sighed as I stood and looked at Lauren and walked over to her high chair that was settled next to the island in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked and Lauren let out a loud giggle as she splashed in the juice a little more, but with her dry hand she rubbed at her eyes. It was time for her nap and once I washed her up and got her settled in her bed I needed to start dinner for the rest of the brood.

James and Ella were setting the table in the dining room while I finished making dinner and kept glancing at the clock every few minutes. Don was running late and he usually called when he was late, so, me being me, I started to worry that something had happened. However, I also knew that if that was the case someone would have called me by now and he really wasn't that late, only thirty minutes. He could have been late because of traffic for all I knew, but I worried my lower lip all the same.

"What's wrong Mom?" came James' voice from my right as I mixed the salad for dinner and I smiled at our thirteen year old son. He was tall for a boy of thirteen, nearly as tall as me, and willowy. However, I had a feeling he was going to turn out a lot like his father because he still had a long way to go before he was to his full potential.

"Nothing, James, I'm just worried about your father," I said and he frowned. "He's late and he hasn't called."

"You worry too much, Mom," he said. "Dad will be home any minute." Just then a soft cry on the baby monitor drew my attention away from James to the white monitor sitting on the counter. "I'll take care of her," James said and I looked at him. "You're busy."

"She'll need her diaper changed," I said and James made a face but nodded.

"I'll do it," he said and I laughed before I kissed the top of his head. He gave me a smile before he padded out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Daniel exclaimed as he came into the kitchen and I laughed.

"Well, go and wash your hands because dinner is just about ready," I said and he smiled a toothless smile at me. "Remember to count to thirty while you scrub the soap on your hands."

"Okay!" he shouted before he too rushed up the stairs to the bathroom. Just then the door off the garage opened and I turned my eyes to the door only to see Don saunter in, loosening his tie as he did so. Time had been good to him, slowly turning his dark hair into a beautiful silver. It was still black and it was peppered with silver, but it wouldn't be that way for much longer. Forgetting the salad, I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him, kissing him soundly. He chuckled against my lips but started to kiss me back. We pulled apart and I playfully smacked his chest.

"Call me when you're going to be late," I chided and he smiled.

"Sorry, Lin," he said before he moved his right hand from behind his back and held out a single dark red rose. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered and I smiled as I took the flower from him, a smile on my face.

"You didn't forget," I said softly before I smelt the flower and he laughed quietly, raising my chin so I was looking at him.

"I didn't forget," he confirmed. "You're present's upstairs tucked away, but you'll have to open it later." He leaned in and kissed me chastely. "It's not really something the kids should see." I raised my eyebrow at that and he laughed again. "It's more for me to really enjoy." I blushed and he laughed again before he kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ew, Daddy don't eat Mommy's face!" came Daniel's voice and the two of us laughed as we pulled apart and looked down at the brown haired little boy.

"I wasn't eating Mommy's face, Daniel, I was kissing Mommy," Don explained and Daniel made a face. "Come on, kid," he said as he stepped away from me and scooped Daniel up into his arms. "Let's let Mommy finish up dinner." Daniel laughed as Don tickled him and paused in the doorway that led to the hall to look at me with our giggle six year old in his arms. "Later," he mouthed with a grin and I blushed yet again before I smiled and nodded my head. He winked at me and disappeared down the hall.

My heart raced in my chest as I laughed and got a glass of water to put the flower in. Even after all the time we'd been together, four children, and the craziness life had to offer; he still made my heart race and revert back to blushing like a little girl. However, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
